Talons-Fesses
by Gael Reault
Summary: A la frontière du thriller et de l'aventure super-héroïque, Talons-Fesses raconte l'histoire de Lollie et d'Henri, deux inspecteurs des Finances Publiques affectés dans une brigade d'enquête fiscales secrète. Une plongée dans le monde fétichiste pour une enquête fiscale très spéciale...
1. La Brigade

_1\. La Brigade :_

\- Vous êtes sûr de vous ? Fit-il, dubitatif.

Depuis qu'il avait intégré ce nouveau service, Henri se demandait parfois ce qu'il faisait là. La Brigade Nationale d'Investigations Fiscales Spéciales avait été créée depuis peu suite au retentissant scandale qui avait vu un ministre de l'intérieur être en délicatesse fiscale et judiciaire après un investissement secret dans un club SM, sur des fonds de son ministère.

\- Monsieur, il me semble que vous êtes rémunéré pour appliquer le Code Général des Impôts et non pour discuter des orientations de la programmation de cette brigade.

L'Administrateur des Finances Publiques était sec mais n'avait pas tort.

\- Et donc nous devrons être dans une tenue adéquate à ce genre de lieu ? Demanda Lollie.

\- Vous êtes en infiltration donc vous devrez agir en tant que tels. Procédure classique, vous commencez par une planque devant l'entrée de la soirée avec décompte des entrées, puis vous pénétrez peu avant la fermeture des accès.

Pas de contrôle de caisse pour le premier contact, vous faites le CSP en rentrant, si vous constatez des activités suspectes, nous aviserons.

\- Donc vous allez nous faire mettre quasiment a poil, on risque de se faire pincer au sens propre, et vous n'avez pas d'éléments concrets qui justifieraient notre intervention ?

\- On a quelques infos en provenance de la DGSI, mais que vous découvrirez sur place

Lollie travaillait en binôme avec Henri depuis leur affectation commune a la BNIFS et ils s'entendaient relativement bien.

Cette grande rouquine un peu excentrique avait choisi cette brigade contrairement à Henri, elle en avait marre de rester 7h42 derrière un bureau et trouvait le travail dans les Brigades de Contrôle et de Recherches classiques trop peu attractif.

Henri appréciait la compagnie de sa collègue, bien qu'ils aient des caractères assez opposés, elle pétillante et extravertie, lui pessimiste, timide maladif et méfiant à la limite de la misanthropie.

Célibataire depuis bien trop longtemps, il semblait voir en elle une certaine idée de l'idéal féminin et n'était pas insensible à ses charmes, chose que bien évidemment, sa collègue, vu sa finesse, avait remarqué assez vite.

Revenus dans leur bureau les deux agents discutèrent des modalités pratiques de leur infiltration.

\- « Procédure classique », je t'en foutrais moi… Ronchonna Henri. D'habitude on va pas dans ce genre de boites à partouzes, ça va être sympa de se balader avec l'arme de service dans le cul, ça me mettra dans l'ambiance… Toi encore tu pourras la cacher entre tes seins mais moi…

\- Eh oh ça va le pervers ! C'est sûr que tu pourras pas la cacher derrière tes couilles, faudrait déjà que tu en aies… Répliqua Lollie

Henri pardonna la répartie de Lollie, il l'avait bien cherché, son regard se perdait souvent vers son 95E.

\- Et puis c'est pas une « boite à partouzes » comme tu dis, c'est un club fétichiste, ça n'a rien à voir.

\- Ah madame est connaisseuse à ce que je vois.

\- Je ne connais pas, non, mais je sais lire une fiche de programmation, la précision est inscrite noir sur blanc…

Le vrai travail n'avait pas commencé qu'Henri sentait déjà que cette affaire serait spéciale.

Le type d'entreprise y était pour quelque chose bien entendu, mais il pressentait que ce dossier serait plein de surprises pas forcément agréables…


	2. La 1ere Inter

_2\. La 1ere Inter :_

Le Club était à deux rues de la Mairie du 18e arrondissement, une grande bâtisse qui faisait le coin de la rue, mais une petite entrée discrète, munie d'un interphone avec caméra.

Pas grand-chose d'autre dans la rue hormis une supérette et un restaurant un peu plus loin.

Lollie connaissait un peu le quartier, elle allait souvent manger avec ses amies au Ruisseau, dans la rue éponyme, un enfer pour se garer mais les meilleurs burgers de Paris et pas chers avec ça !

Henri lui était plus food-trucks et attendait comme le messie la venue du Camion qui Fume, place Saint-Sulpice.

Il fuyait comme la peste le 18e, à la fois sale et branché, mal fréquenté et trop _boboïsé, _une histoire de « bruit et d'odeur ».

Les deux agents eurent des difficultés pour trouver un endroit assez discret pour se placer et compter le nombre de personnes qui sonnaient puis pénétraient dans le Club.

Ce décompte, « procédure classique » comme l'avait souligné le chef, permettait ensuite de faire un rapprochement de chiffre d'affaires, pour juger de la quantité d'entrées potentiellement « oubliées » dans la comptabilité, et donc dans la fiscalité due à l'État.

Arrivés à 21h, ils entrèrent finalement dans le Club, vers minuit, peu avant la clôture des entrées.

\- C'est 10€ pour les femmes, 40€ pour les hommes et 5€ par article au vestiaire, contrôle du dress-code après le vestiaire.

L'homme à la caisse ayant bien vu que le couple n'était pas habitué, il précisa.

\- Pandora, la patronne est assez cool sur le dress-code, mais il faut au moins le bas dans une de ces matières : Cuir, Latex, Wetlook. Sinon ce sera tout nu !

Lollie qui avait anticipé sa venue ne fut pas surprise, contrairement à Henri qui n'avait pas prévu de tenue conforme au dress-code imposé…

\- Lollie, ils vont pas vouloir que je rentre, j'ai rien de tout cela !

\- Tu es vraiment un boulet Henri ! Vas-y nu du coup…

Une voix suave mais assurée se fit entendre derrière eux.

\- Je ne vais pas laisser un joli mâle comme toi à la porte, ce serait un gâchis intolérable. Tiens, prends ce short en cuir et ce haut en latex, mon Sub m'a lâché ce soir alors que je lui avais gentiment apporté sa tenue.

Si je peux aider une collègue Dom et avoir un Sub de rechange par la même occasion, ça vaut le coup et je ne vais pas me priver.

\- Merci, Mademoiselle ?

\- Athéna, Maîtresse Athéna. Et vous ?

\- Moi c'est Henri, et la rouquine c'est Lollie.

\- Il va falloir vous trouver des pseudos pour les prochaines soirées, ici c'est assez courant, et la plupart des gens ont aussi un compte sur FetLife, c'est une sorte de Facebook mais Fetish, c'est très pratique pour rester en contact avec les gens qu'on rencontre en soirée.

Athéna était une grande brune, crinière longue et frisée. D'allure assurée, elle était habillée pour la circonstance, cuissardes à talons hauts en cuir, body en latex avec un corset finement ajusté et des gants opéra en latex.

Cette tenue faite pour impressionner fit son effet sur Henri et Lollie, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Henri frissonna en apercevant la cravache qui dépassait de la tige des cuissardes d'Athéna.

Lollie trouva la tenue parfaite pour dominer et elle voulut tout de suite acquérir un tel ensemble, pour briller lors des prochaines interventions.

Ils semblaient avoir trouvé leurs rôles naturellement et Lollie était visiblement impatiente de découvrir ce qui les attendait à l'intérieur du Club.

\- Athéna, Pandora… Je ne suis pas Helléniste mais s'il faut un pseudonyme grec, pourquoi pas Ulysse ? Proposa Henri.

\- Ok, si on part sur les applications DGFiP, ma répartie décoche des flèches si vite qu'Artémis m'ira comme un gant. Lui chuchota Lollie.

Tous trois confièrent leurs sacs au vestiaire puis se présentèrent devant Pandora, la maîtresse des lieux.

\- Salut mon Athéna, toujours aussi bien parée pour dominer à ce que je vois. Qui me ramènes-tu ce soir ?

Pandora regarda entièrement le couple afin de juger de la conformité de leur tenue.

\- Je les ai trouvés au vestiaire, Ulysse remplacera avantageusement mon Sub et Lollie…

\- Artémis, je suis une Domina débutante. La coupa Lollie.

\- Très bien, avec Athéna, tu vas apprendre vite et bien, on se connaît depuis peu de temps mais pour moi, c'est une des meilleures Dom de Paris. Entrez et amusez-vous bien !

Ils entrèrent dans le Club, Athéna motivée, Artémis excitée et Ulysse inquiet.

La première chose qui frappa Ulysse ne fût pas une cravache ou un fouet mais le volume de la musique dans la salle principale, fort mais pas assourdissant, un mélange d'électro et de classiques house.

La salle principale en elle-même n'était pas immense, un grand bar sur la gauche avec deux employés à disposition, des banquettes disposées tout autour de la piste de danse, un fumoir à droite, au fond se trouvait une barre de pole-dance puis un couloir menant à un donjon au sous-sol et un escalier conduisant à l'étage, entièrement dédié à la pratique sexuelle.

Athéna, ne voulant pas précipiter les choses avec les deux nouveaux, prit le temps de leur présenter la totalité du club, les parties les plus fréquentées comme les endroits les plus intimes, saluant au passage ses connaissances et les introduisant à ses protégés.

Après une heure de découverte dans le Club, où Artémis papillonnait entre les convives, admirant tout autant l'audace et la créativité des tenues qu'observant les pratiques, et Ulysse qui de son côté, suivait sagement en observant attentivement les personnes présentes, il était temps que les choses sérieuses commencent.

Athéna lui fit signe de la suivre avec Ulysse, au sous-sol, au donjon.

Le donjon, assez spacieux, était situé dans une cave voûtée et il était relativement bien équipé, avec une cage, une plate-forme permettant aux soumis de s'allonger et de placer leurs fesses à portée de mains et une croix de Saint-André fixée au mur.

\- Ulysse, je vais te placer sur la croix, le dos vers nous, nous allons commencer par nous occuper de tes jolies fesses puis on remontera sur ton dos. Je vais y aller doucement pour montrer à Artémis comment s'y prendre avec toi. Si à un moment tu estimes que c'est plus que tu ne peux endurer, n'hésites surtout pas, dis-le.

Ulysse n'était clairement pas tranquille, mais Athéna semblait digne de confiance, elle ordonnait, mais elle savait aussi rassurer et laissait entrevoir aux moments propices un peu de douceur par quelques caresses bien placées.

Une fois Ulysse attaché, Athéna laissa Artémis lui baisser son short en cuir.

\- Ah mais que voila de belles fesses bien fermes, on va bien s'amuser ! S'enthousiasma Athéna.

Regarde Artémis, tu commences par lui saisir la fesse fermement, puis tu la claques avec le plat de la paume, comme ceci.

La première claque surprit Ulysse, non pas par sa venue, qu'il avait anticipé anxieusement depuis qu'il était attaché, mais par son intensité, il s'attendait clairement à pire.

Ce n'était pas très agréable certes, mais c'était amplement supportable.

\- Une claque, puis une caresse, pour commencer. Tu choisis le rythme mais en débutant il vaut mieux y aller doucement. Conseilla Athéna, tout en fessant Ulysse qui geignait à peine.

\- Je veux essayer ! Déclara Artémis avec une excitation prononcée.

\- Va-y, Ulysse est tout à toi.

Artémis était débutante, mais pas hésitante, ses mains claquèrent avec fougue sur les fesses d'Ulysse qui commençaient déjà à être bien rouges, ce qui fit gémir le Sub.

\- Ahhh Lollie ! Putain tu me fais super mal !

\- Je ne connais pas de Lollie ! Moi c'est Artémis, et si tu te plains, je te frappe encore plus fort !

\- Non, non, non ! Coupa immédiatement Athéna.

La pratique doit absolument rester un plaisir pour tous, tu peux punir ton Sub s'il te manque de respect, ou s'il fait sa Brat en résistant un peu mais jamais s'il se plaint de l'intensité ! C'est une question de sécurité.

Une Dom a autant besoin de son Sub que l'inverse et tu dois prendre soin de lui.

Caresse-le maintenant.

Artémis fit glisser ses doigts sur les fesses irritées d'Ulysse qui accepta avec joie ces caresses, non pas de la part de sa Dom, mais de la femme qu'il aimait.

L'idée qu'elle puisse avoir des gestes tendres envers lui était déjà excitante, mais sa concrétisation l'était encore plus.

A mesure qu'Artémis caressait ses fesses, en glissant subrepticement entre ses jambes, Ulysse vit monter une érection qu'il ne pouvait contrôler, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'Artémis, notant cette réponse physique se mette à le fesser de nouveau malicieusement.

\- La prochaine fois, Artémis, je te montre comment manier la cravache, d'abord sur les fesses, puis le dos.

Avec le latex Ulysse sentira les vibrations se répandre le long de son corps comme des secousses telluriques, c'est assez original comme sensation.

Athéna détacha Ulysse de la croix et lui ordonna de se mettre à quatre pattes au sol.

\- En attendant, je vais te montrer l'effet des cuissardes et des talons hauts sur un Sub.

Ulysse, lèche mes cuissardes, je veux sentir la force de ta langue à travers le cuir lisse, caresse-les, admire mes talons, vénère-les, et prépare-toi à les accueillir !

Ulysse s'exécuta facilement, fasciné par la puissance que développait Athéna dans sa tenue et sa gestuelle.

Après cette fructueuse session de découverte, tous les trois remontèrent dans la salle principale pour profiter de leurs deux consommations offertes et finirent la soirée sur la piste de danse.


	3. Gueule de Bois et Fesses de Feu

_3\. Gueule de Bois et Fesses de Feu :_

Henri était rentré chez lui à la fin de la soirée, à 5 heures du matin.

Après une nuit aussi courte qu'agitée par les soubresauts qu'il faisait en dormant dans un état d'anxiété prononcé, il se leva vers 10h et prit un café, ses yeux étaient embués et il peinait à reprendre ses esprits.

Il n'avait pas vraiment apprécié cette première intervention, le bruit, la douleur, les vêtements moulants, le comportement de Lollie et par-dessus tout, ces gens bizarres…

D'ordinaire, il se considérait comme un individu assez ouvert d'esprit, mais il avait vu, et pratiqué des choses dans cette soirée dont il ne soupçonnait, d'une part, pas l'existence et d'autre part qu'il ne concevait toujours pas depuis.

L'objectification sexuelle et le rabaissement volontaire de soi dont certains avaient fait preuve avec zèle lui étaient totalement étrangers.

Il repensa à ce type qui était vêtu uniquement de chaînes et de cadenas, ou ceux qui pratiquaient le petplay, chiens, chats et poneys, agissant comme tels, menés en laisse et dressés par leur maître.

« Les gens sont-ils désespérés à ce point, qu'ils en viennent à développer des fantasmes à ce point exotiques ? » se dit-il.

Le malaise qu'il ressentait était lié à sa plongée aussi soudaine que brutale dans ce nouvel univers qu'il ne maîtrisait pas du tout.

Il n'était pas du genre à vouloir tout connaître, ni maîtriser parfaitement son environnement, mais au-delà de la sidération qui avait été la sienne, la veille dans cette boite dont ils étaient censés contrôler la situation fiscale, il avait ressenti un réel sentiment d'insécurité.

Puis vint le souvenir de cette initiation au shibari, cette pratique japonaise du bondage, l'idée d'être privé de mouvement par celle qu'il aimait lui plaisait, il repensait avec plaisir à Lollie, écoutant sagement les conseils d'Athéna, puis s'exécutant en l'attachant, à la fois doucement mais fermement.

Un plaisir aérien se dégageait de ce moment, au départ abstrait, puis concret quand Athéna le pendit, tout attaché à la poulie.

Néanmoins, cette note positive retomba quand il repensa à ces gens pratiquant l'uro, juste à portée de regard à ce moment-là, et au profond dégoût qu'il avait ressenti en voyant cet homme avaler goulûment l'urine de sa partenaire et se lécher les babines ensuite pour ne pas perdre une seule goutte de sa faciale dorée.

Ce cocktail de sentiments positifs et négatifs était aussi une nouveauté pour lui alors, comme pour se rassurer, il se raccrocha à la fière silhouette de sa collègue et de sa tutrice d'un soir, figures fortes, connues et paradoxalement rassurantes dans cet océan de perversion.

Il entreprit d'essayer de se changer les idées, et d'oublier autant que possible cette soirée.

Son choix se porta sur une activité qui lui paraissait à même de lui changer les idées, une session de sélection de profils sur un site de rencontres.

Après tout, il était seul depuis bien longtemps et malgré son attirance pour sa collègue, il savait, vu ses réactions, que ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques et qu'il faudrait bien les enfouir d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Il lança une playlist funk-reggae sur Youtube et se connecta au site.

Son profil était complété et il avait une vague idée du type de femme qu'il recherchait, grande, poitrine affirmée et assumée, brune ou rousse, pas de lunettes, élégante et féminine, intelligente mais pas chiante, conservatrice mais ouverte, pas d'enfant mais qui en veut, pas d'animal, non fumeuse.

Le premier profil que le site lui proposa fût celui d'Amélie, petite, plate, fausse blonde, à lunettes, d'une allure franchement négligée, prof de français dans un collège du 18e arrondissement et propriétaire de deux cochons d'Inde qu'elle semblait chérir par-dessus tout puisque ils étaient littéralement sur toutes ses photos…

Le site semblait s'être amusé à le troller en lui proposant le profil qui était vraiment le plus éloigné du type de fille qu'il recherchait.

Henri pesta tout d'abord contre le site et ses algorithmes foireux, avant de soupçonner un bug et d'envisager d'écrire une réclamation, puis il se dit enfin qu'en cas de pareille déconvenue, il suffisait seulement de passer au profil suivant pour trouver mieux.

Le second profil, Charlotte, était celui d'une grande brune, poitrine dans la moyenne, silhouette convenable et ingénieure dans l'aéronautique.

Un profil déjà plus rassurant pour Henri. Il envoya un premier message assez court pour engager la conversation et espérer débloquer le reste du profil, s'il s'était montré assez convaincant pour qu'elle lui réponde.

Le dernier profil fût celui qui excita le plus Henri.

Anaïs, grande rousse à forte poitrine, des photos où elle portait une jolie robe en dentelle dans la nature, une silhouette et un regard éthérés, les autres critères étant aussi remplis ou non précisés, Henri la trouvait tout à la fois mystérieuse et attirante.

Il prit un soin tout particulier pour rédiger son message, ayant le souci de se montrer intéressé mais pas trop, charmeur mais pas lourd, et surtout digne de confiance et d'intérêt.


	4. Une Seconde Peau

_4\. Une Seconde Peau :_

Solveig, Pauline et Alexandra attendaient Lollie depuis maintenant une demi-heure et commençaient passablement à jaser, elle qui avait insisté pour prendre un verre aux Halles avait le culot d'être en retard !

Solveig et Pauline étaient deux amies que Lollie avait gardé de ses années de Droit à Assas, quant à Alexandra, elles s'étaient rencontrées à l'École Nationale des Finances Publiques à Clermont-Ferrand

\- Ah ! La voilà, ne jamais faire confiance à une rousse, de surcroît fiscaliste, ce sont de vraies créatures démoniaques ! S'exclama en rigolant Solveig.

\- C'est bien vrai ça, nous en GP (_Gestion Publique_) on est beaucoup plus sérieux ! Remarqua Alexandra, évaluatrice à la Direction Nationale des Interventions Domaniales à Saint-Maurice.

\- Coucou les filles ! Désolé pour le retard, j'étais en inter hier jusqu'à 5 heures et du coup j'ai eu un peu de mal à émerger ce matin…

Lollie était guillerette et enjouée, encore excitée de ses découvertes de la veille, cette passion naissante pour la domination remplissait complètement ses pensées.

Elle en oubliait la discrétion demandée par ses fonctions ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Alexandra.

\- Vous faites des levées de plan la nuit maintenant ? Tu devrais demander la prime spécifique pour le travail de nuit, comme les informaticiens de l'exploitation.

\- Ah… Euh… Oui on a eu des dossiers plus compliqués que d'habitude et avec tout le retard accumulé, on a dû faire des sorties plus longues. A priori, c'est temporaire.

\- Tant mieux parce qu'après une demi-heure d'attente, on a bien cru que tu nous avais posé un lapin… Ajouta Pauline.

Les quatre amies s'installèrent en terrasse et commandèrent des cocktails.

Un Cosmopolitan pour Solveig, une Piña Colada pour Pauline, un TGV pour Alexandra, d'humeur aventureuse et un Mojito Fraise pour Lollie.

Elle adorait ce cocktail, le citron vert, le sucre et les feuilles de menthe, à boire et à manger, c'est l'accord parfait.

Elles discutèrent longuement de travail, de souvenirs de leurs études, de shopping, de sentiments…

Lollie appréciait beaucoup ces moments passés avec ses amies, où elles pouvaient parler de tout et de rien et qui permettaient de décompresser un peu, hors du travail.

Cette fois-ci, Lollie était perdue dans ses pensées, assaillie par des souvenirs de cette folle soirée hors du temps.

Cette ambiance si particulière.

Les fesses d'Henri.

Les explications d'Athéna.

Les gémissements d'Henri.

Les tenues excentriques des participants.

Le regard embué d'Henri.

Les cuissardes d'Athéna.

Les marques sur les fesses d'Henri.

La satisfaction d'Athéna d'une leçon bien apprise.

L'impuissance d'Henri.

Cette exquise sensation de puissance que procurait la domination féminine.

\- Toi tu penses à un mec Lollie ? Tu planes dans le cosmos là…

La remarque d'Alexandra interrompit en effet le songe de Lollie.

Elle se dit que cette soirée fût exceptionnelle et elle était déjà pressée de sentir de nouveau Henri à sa merci, dans le creux de sa main.

Après avoir quitté ses amies, Lollie se dirigea vers la rue Quincampoix et pénétra dans la boutique « Métamorph'Ose ».

La rue, discrète, n'était pas très fréquentée pour le quartier et son parcours restait donc agréable. Son nom rappelait à Lollie son film préféré, _Le Fabuleux Destin d'Amélie Poulain_, et cette référence l'amusait beaucoup.

La boutique possédait une devanture assez longue qui présentait des produits plutôt épurés, comme de la lingerie fine et des masques vénitiens, rassurants pour une clientèle novice, mais néanmoins plus osés que ceux mis en avant par les « love shops » qui avaient envahi la rue Saint-Denis, de l'autre côté du boulevard de Sébastopol.

Athéna qui était une Domina expérimentée, lui avait conseillé de s'y rendre pour trouver une tenue plus appropriée, plus imposante et impressionnante que le body wetlook et les Doc Martens (à talons néanmoins) qu'elle arborait lors de sa première apparition au Club.

Lollie avait été impressionnée par la tenue d'Athéna et elle cherchait quelque chose qui fasse d'elle une véritable Domina.

Bien qu'elle ait conscience que ce n'était pas la tenue qui faisait tout en la matière, cela devait quand même bien y contribuer beaucoup.

Elle descendit l'escalier menant au sous-sol et à la partie la plus intéressante de la boutique, consacrée aux tenues et accessoires fétichistes.

L'escalier était en tous points semblables à celui qu'ils avaient emprunté la veille pour accéder au donjon et ce parallèle l'excita quelque peu.

En furetant dans les rayons elle sélectionna une catsuit classique de couleur violette de chez Demask, une robe décolletée de chez Mademoiselle Ilo et un ensemble body, bas et gants d'un bleu électrique de chez Westward Bound.

Le tout faisant quasiment 900€ et n'ayant pas encore choisi de chaussures, elle demanda conseil à Martine, la propriétaire, qu'Athéna avait décrit de bon conseil.

\- Bonjour Madame, je suis une Domina débutante et ma mentor m'a conseillée de vous rendre visite pour trouver une tenue imposant le respect à mon Sub. J'ai sélectionné quelques pièces, mais je n'ai pas vraiment les moyens de tout prendre alors j'aurais besoin de vos conseils avisés, sachant qu'il me faudra aussi des talons.

\- La robe est magnifique et serait parfaite dans une soirée fétichiste, mais dans un contexte purement BDSM, si vous souhaitez en imposer en tant que Domina, la catsuit et l'ensemble avec le body seront plus appropriés.

Installez-vous dans la cabine, on va essayer tout ça.

\- Je n'ai jamais porté de latex, ça fait transpirer non ?

\- En effet et c'est pas facile à enfiler non plus sachant qu'il vous faut prendre une taille en dessous de votre taille habituelle pour que ce soit bien moulant, pour essayer on met du talc mais après avec du lubrifiant ça glisse tout seul et ça s'enfile comme un gant.

Lollie commença par la catsuit et eut un peu de mal à faire rentrer sa généreuse poitrine dans ce fourreau moulant.

\- Avec l'habitude ça ira tout seul, vous êtes divine ainsi habillée.

Le latex, cette seconde peau donnait de nouvelles sensations à Lollie, elle se sentait tout à la fois nue et puissante.

Ce paradoxe entre vulnérabilité et puissance l'amusait beaucoup.

Le bruit des frottements de la combinaison résonnait comme une invitation, l'odeur du latex n'était pas gênante.

La sensation d'enfermement était excitante et le moindre mouvement provoquait des vibrations qui parcouraient tout son corps ricochant au niveau de l'entrejambe.

Après avoir essayé rapidement, le body et les bas, elle se dit qu'Athéna n'avait pas menti en décrivant les sensations.

\- Passons aux chaussures. Fit Martine.

Nous avons les modèles classiques de chez Pleaser, bottes, bottines, cuissardes et escarpins, particulièrement les gammes Delight, Adore, Seduce, Indulge, Domina et Kiss.

Avec des talons de 14 à 17 cm.

\- Si haut ? Je vais jamais pouvoir marcher avec ça…

\- La hauteur vous rendra puissante, les plate-formes incluses réduisent la cambrure réelle et enfin, plus le talon est haut, plus le Sub vénère sa déesse…

Lollie saisit le modèle de cuissardes Delight avant de s'installer la banquette.

\- Je vais essayer ces cuissardes, elles sont magnifiques et les talons ont l'air à la fois confortables et bien pointus comme il faut.

\- Toujours en cuissardes, je peux aussi vous conseiller ce modèle, c'est une marque anglaise, Pennangalan, un peu plus chère, mais ce sont quasiment les seuls à fabriquer des cuissardes en latex, vous allez faire sensation en soirée avec ce modèle.

Lollie se fixa définitivement sur la catsuit violette et l'ensemble bleu, sans oublier les cuissardes en latex qui l'avaient convaincue.

Elle quitta la boutique bien allégée financièrement mais plus heureuse, impatiente et motivée que jamais.


	5. Le CSP

_5\. Le CSP :_

Le bâtiment était froid et austère, Henri se faisait la remarque quasiment tous les jours en arrivant sur la place Saint-Sulpice.

Cet ancien couvent accueillait une partie de la Direction Régionale des Finances Publiques d'Île-de-France et la BNIFS avait été placée là, dans cet immeuble avec une multitude d'autres services fiscaux, pour plus de discrétion.

Située plus précisément au 3e étage, aile Nord, sous combles avec vue sur l'église, la Brigade était officiellement un PTGC (Pôle de Topographie et de Gestion Cadastrale), le genre de service en déshérence, quasiment démantelés, dont les autres collègues se fichent, car ils n'ont pas vraiment beaucoup de liens professionnels avec, dans leur activité quotidienne.

\- Ils auraient pas pu nous mettre à Bercy, ou à la limite à Ivry avec la Police Fiscale, ici c'est froid, laid et la cantine est infecte !

\- Bonjour quand même… Tu ne t'es pas encore remis de ta soirée toi.

\- On a rien de concret sur cette vérif, la plupart des clients paient en liquide, c'est suspect mais classique et le décompte des entrées est en tout points cohérent avec une soirée normale dans la compta…

J'ai très mal au dos et aux fesses, la cravache passe encore, mais tu as pris un malin plaisir à enfoncer bien profondément tes talons dans mes fesses ! Tu vas me le payer cher…

\- Oh ça va ! Il fallait bien que je rentre dans le rôle de la Domina et toi dans celui du Sub bien docile, mais tu as fait la Brat, alors j'ai dû te punir…

\- Elle te plaît cette vérif, n'est-ce pas ? Elle révèle ta vraie nature, une rouquine perverse et dominatrice, une créature vile et démoniaque, comme c'est convenu…

\- On est bien ici, dans ce coin de la capitale, on peut flâner dans le Jardin du Luxembourg après manger, y'a plein de boutiques, le quartier est calme et on a la pharmacie la moins chère de Paris.

\- Tu changes de sujet, tu noies le poisson, petite démonette… Si c'est pour te voir glousser avec tes copines d'Assas, le Jardin ne m'intéresse pas, il y'a trop de sales gosses qui courent partout en hurlant, et cette manière qu'ils ont de cracher partout comme des lamas, c'est excessivement énervant !

\- Je me suis énormément renseignée et documentée sur le milieu fétichiste pour préparer cette intervention, alors je joue le jeu à fond, mais tu as peut-être raison, je crois que j'aime te dominer.

Lollie appuya la fin de sa phrase d'un clin d'œil et d'un sourire se voulant aguicheur, provoquant délibérément son collègue.

\- Sinon ce CSP, tu trouves quoi ? Je trouve rien de suspect sur FICOBA, aucune déclaration ne manque sur Adélie, SIRIUS ne renvoie aucun critère d'alerte.

\- Essaye TSE et la BNDP, je suis sur le dossier Adonis de Pandora, pareil rien de suspect pour le moment.

Les recherches menées toute la journée dans la ribambelle d'applications métier spécialisées, ne donnaient rien de concret, aucune défaillance déclarative, des liasses fiscales dignes des dossiers les plus irréprochables audités et certifiés par les plus grands cabinets.

Les deux agents commençaient à se demander comment ce dossier était arrivé entre leurs mains.

\- Dis Lollie, c'est les collègues de la programmation qui déconnent ou alors le chef nous cache quelque chose ?

\- Tu as raison c'est quand même bizarre cette affaire… Mais bon on nous a demandé d'y aller, on va le faire.

Tu as entendu les annonces de notre cher ministre Moussa. D. ?

Lollie ne prononçait jamais le nom de famille du ministre, pensant plutôt bêtement que l'inverse pourrait aller à l'encontre de son devoir de réserve. Henri lui ne prononçait que le prénom, voulant appuyer par là, les origines extra-européennes du ministre.

\- Oui, c'était tout à la fois ridicule et inquiétant. Faire un Facebook Live, franchement… Mais le contenu, c'est la fin programmée de la DGFiP. 50 000 postes supprimés, Datamining et IA à gogo dans le contrôle fiscal… Il va en trouver beaucoup des robots pour mettre du cuir et se faire fouetter tiens…

\- Moi je m'inquiète beaucoup pour mon frère, visiblement il devrait perdre son poste de contrôleur des Douanes, vu qu'il ne s'occupe que du recouvrement de la taxe sur les productions pornographiques qui va être supprimée !

\- En même temps avec 500 000 € de rendement… Elle doit limite coûter plus en recouvrement, et qui sait, on aura peut-être des épisodes de Jacquie et Michel de meilleure qualité.

La fin de la journée approchait et Henri se dit qu'il pourrait tenter un rapprochement avec sa collègue.

\- Lollie, comme tu dois te faire pardonner de m'avoir passablement maltraité et que nous devons discuter des modalités de notre prochaine intervention, je te propose que l'on aille prendre un verre dans un petit bar derrière le Jardin, ils font un afterwork assez sympa.

\- Je ne te pensais pas porté sur les afterwork, et puis je ne voudrais pas être complice de ta flagrante contradiction en acceptant ton invitation à flâner vers le Jardin, quant à préparer notre prochaine session de « talons-fesses », j'ai désormais tout ce qu'il me faut, on se retrouve là-bas et je promets d'y aller plus doucement en testant mes nouveaux jouets…

Henri se décomposa et Lollie qui l'appréciait quand même, se dit que cette fois-ci, elle y était allé peut-être un peu fort.


	6. La Deuxième Inter

_6\. La Deuxième Inter :_

Ce soir, Athéna avait donné rendez-vous à Lollie chez elle afin que celle-ci puisse se préparer plus facilement qu'au Club, elle lui avait aussi parlé du soin particulier à apporter au latex avant de briller avec en soirée, et ainsi, au-delà de l'aider à enfiler sa tenue, elle comptait continuer son tutorat en la sensibilisant à l'usage du lubrifiant et du shine.

\- Salut chérie, c'est bien que tu ne sois pas en retard, on a pas mal de pain sur la planche.

\- Je suis tellement impatiente d'inaugurer ma nouvelle tenue !

\- Tu as très bien choisi en plus, cet ensemble paraît fait pour toi. Installe-toi je finis d'enfiler ma catsuit, j'aurais besoin de ton aide ensuite.

Athéna avait ouvert sa porte en étant quasiment nue, à ce moment-là, seules ses jambes étaient moulées dans le latex de sa catsuit.

Lollie n'avait pas été dérangée par cet accueil osé, elle se surprit même à admirer les courbes voluptueuses et lubrifiées de sa mentor.

Athéna était une belle femme, pleine de confiance et Lollie qui avait encore tout à découvrir dans le milieu fétichiste était forcément impressionnée.

\- Je vois bien que tu me mates. S'amusa Athéna tout en enfilant ses bras dans le reste de la catsuit.

Tu vas pouvoir toucher aussi, viens m'aider à la fermer, j'arrive à remonter le zip au niveau du creux des fesses, mais pas au-delà.

Lollie s'exécuta et s'amusa elle aussi en outrepassant largement la demande d'Athéna, en laisser glisser ses doigts de la taille jusqu'au creux des seins de la brune.

La catsuit moulait intégralement Athéna, lui conférant un physique féminin quasi parfait, le creux des hanches prononcé, les fesses fermes et rebondies et une poitrine triomphante.

\- Cette catsuit te fait des courbes parfaites Athéna, tu es à tomber ! S'écria Lollie.

\- Attends de me voir corsetée grâce à ton aide, ensuite je t'accorderais une petite récompense et ce sera ton tour.

Athéna saisit son corset en latex et commença à l'enfiler.

\- Tu enfiles le corset, tu attaches les agrafes sur le devant et ensuite c'est là qu'il faut ajuster les liens. Tires sur les lacets pour rapprocher les deux côtés.

Après quelques efforts, le corset était en place et Athéna toute prête.

Elle saisit Lollie et l'embrassa fougueusement.

Lollie d'abord surprise, s'abandonna, tout en plaçant ses mains sur les fesses moulées de la Domina pour mieux en apprécier la teneur et la plasticité une fois comprimées par le latex.

\- Toujours récompenser les efforts, ça marche avec les Subs mais aussi avec les autres Dom. Fit Athéna tout en lançant un clin d'œil coquin à Lollie.

Allez, à toi de goûter à la sueur et au lubrifiant. Le body ça devrait être facile, par contre les bas et les gants te demanderont un peu plus d'effort.

Lollie enfila en effet le body assez facilement, mais elle n'eut pas beaucoup plus de mal avec le reste de la tenue.

Le seul élément qui lui donna un peu de fil à retordre fût les cuissardes, elle avait l'habitude de porter des talons, mais pas aussi vertigineux.

Elle fut un peu déséquilibrée au départ, mais se rattrapa assez vite, puis arpenta l'appartement d'Athéna plusieurs fois pour s'habituer à la marche avec les cuissardes.

\- Tes cuissardes sont magnifiques, je suis jalouse ! Tu vas avoir besoin d'un petit temps d'adaptation mais ensuite tu seras une vraie déesse. Évite de tomber avec, ce serait dommage de se tordre la cheville…

Après avoir appliqué de la lotion « shine » sur leurs tenues pour les faire briller le plus possible, les filles quittèrent l'appartement d'Athéna afin de rejoindre le Club, non sans avoir préalablement enfilé des manteaux longs, une précaution indispensable, car les Français, contrairement aux Allemands ou aux Hollandais, n'étaient pas vraiment habitués à croiser des latex Dolls dans la rue.

\- Je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu sortir comme ça dans la rue, c'est quand même un peu osé, et puis je ne suis pas encore très à l'aise dans le latex, même si j'adore les sensations. Confia Lollie.

\- Pour le côté osé, c'est une question de point de vue, il y'a des pays où cela ne choque pas, mais ici ce n'est pas dans la mentalité, c'est perçu comme très intime, limite tabou. Et puis c'est notre plaisir, mais ça ne sert à rien de faire de la provocation et de choquer inutilement en imposant nos différences aux autres. Enfin ça se démocratise donc petit à petit, le regard des gens changera certainement. Expliqua Athéna.

Son appartement n'était pas très loin du Club et les filles arrivèrent rapidement, ce que Lollie trouva pratique.

\- Tu as donné rendez-vous à Ulysse à une heure particulière ?

\- Non on se retrouvera bien à l'intérieur.

Athéna et Artémis qui étaient déjà en tenue saluèrent rapidement Pandora avant de rentrer dans la salle principale.

\- Artémis, cette nouvelle tenue te va à ravir ! Ulysse va être comblé. Remarqua la maîtresse des lieux.

\- Lui j'imagine bien, enfin pour l'instant c'est moi qui suis comblée, je me sens vraiment bien ainsi, je suis belle et puissante, c'est assez plaisant.

\- C'est le principal en effet, le latex ne procure pas ces sensations à tout le monde, mais quand on y goûte et que l'on apprécie, c'est un vrai bonheur.

Profitez bien de la soirée et ne ratez pas le défilé de la nouvelle collection de Mademoiselle Ilo, prévu à minuit.

Le début de soirée était toujours calme, la salle n'était pas encore remplie, l'alcoolémie était quasi nulle et les quelques convives présents étaient plus occupés à discuter ou à se balader qu'à pratiquer.

Lollie remarqua deux filles qui sortaient du lot, tant au niveau de l'attitude, que de la tenue.

La première, une grande rousse, portait une robe verte en latex avec un petit décolleté et un joli détail, quelques feuilles d'une teinte de latex vert différente du reste de la robe finement collées pour agrémenter la robe.

Sa copine était une blonde qui portait elle aussi une robe en latex, violette, mais aussi des bas et des gants rayés de couleur turquoise et violette.

Toutes deux se préparaient en faisant l'inventaire de leurs accessoires.

Inexplicablement, Lollie, dans cette ambiance de calme mais d'effervescence qui couvait, pensa à une chanson de Jacques Dutronc qu'elle appréciait, même s'il était loin d'être cinq heures et que Paris en était plus à s'endormir qu'à s'éveiller…

Henri était arrivé et venait de rentrer dans la salle, toujours vêtu de la tenue qu'Athéna lui avait donné, short en cuir et haut en latex noir.

Il attira sur lui quelques regards d'autres hommes vêtus aussi de cuir et de latex, mais dont les bas étaient échancrés au niveau du fessier et qui laissaient apparaître leur sexe moulé de façon proéminente.

Il s'éloigna, un peu gêné, un des hommes lui lançant un clin d'œil appuyé tandis que les autres souriaient.

Lollie et Athéna étaient montées à l'étage pour saluer d'éventuelles connaissances.

Henri ne tarda pas à remarquer lui aussi les deux nouvelles sublimes créatures que le Club donnait l'occasion d'admirer.

Il fut troublé en voyant la belle rouquine à la robe verte, il lui sembla reconnaître la rousse du site de rencontre, la mystérieuse Anaïs.

Elle lui ressemblait fortement, mais ça ne pouvait pas être elle, cette rousse et sa copine blonde semblaient bien trop liées pour ne pas être amantes…

Henri continua sa recherche des deux Dominas et les retrouva dans l'escalier, lui montant et elles descendant.

\- Ah, Ulysse, tu tombes bien, Artémis inaugure sa nouvelle tenue et ainsi vêtue, elle va parfaitement manier la cravache. Lança Athéna en voyant Ulysse.

La leçon sera rapide.

Lollie d'humeur badine accepta avec joie et tous trois prirent le chemin du donjon.

\- Tout d'abord, Artémis, j'ai une petite surprise pour toi, je te confie ce collier et cette laisse, je crois qu'un bon Sub doit être identifié en tant que tel et cela marquera son appartenance et les liens particuliers qui vous unissent.

\- Oh… Mais je ne sais pas si c'est pas un peu trop… Est-ce que ça te va, Ulysse ? Hésita Artémis.

\- Ça me convient, je suis heureux de t'appartenir. Lui assura Ulysse.

Henri était en réalité réticent, un acte de soumission supplémentaire qui le faisait rentrer encore plus dans cet univers fétichiste parallèle qu'il avait subi jusqu'à présent.

Mais la mission comptait par-dessus tout et il pensait que sa réussite était au prix d'une infiltration totale.

C'était le jeu de ses fonctions et il en acceptait les règles.

Enfin, il y avait aussi le fait que l'idée d'appartenir à Lollie, même si cela ne devait être que dans ce cadre si particulier, le mettait en joie.

Par amour pour elle, inconsciemment, il avait accepté le jeu de rôles et il se donnait intégralement à son alter-ego, sa maîtresse Artémis.

La lumière tamisée du donjon réfléchissait et mettait en valeur les tenues parfaitement lustrées des deux Dominas et Ulysse put apprécier le nouvel ensemble porté par Artémis.

Les gants et les bas affinaient la silhouette de la rouquine et le body moulait parfaitement son torse, ses seins galbés semblaient si conquérants.

Artémis plaça le collier autour du cou d'Ulysse tandis qu'Athéna mit celui-ci en condition par quelques claques bien placées sur les fesses.

\- Parfait, Ulysse lèche mes cuissardes, et tu te placeras contre le mur quand il me plaira. Ordonna Artémis.

Athéna apprécia le jeu d'Artémis et lui lança un clin d'œil pour lui signifier son approbation et lui faire comprendre qu'elle était fière d'elle.

Ulysse s'appliquait, il léchait et caressait en même temps les cuissardes, ses doigts remontaient jusqu'au creux des jambes d'Artémis, derrière le genou.

Artémis, excitée et pressée de manier la cravache ordonna assez rapidement à Ulysse de se placer contre la croix de Saint-André.

\- Tout d'abord des petits coups sur le dos, comme ceci, avec le haut en place, ensuite un peu plus fort, pour qu'il ressente bien l'intensité et enfin sans le haut. Enseigna Athéna à Artémis concentrée.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette mission, Ulysse s'abandonna totalement, peut-être était-ce le collier, ou la voix d'Artémis ?

Il acceptait la douleur et avec un peu d'introspection elle commençait à lui procurer du plaisir, il criait pour exprimer ce sentiment, d'abord des petits cris, puis lorsque Artémis accéléra la cadence et l'intensité, le son se fit plus présent.

\- Ulysse semble aimer ta manière de faire, Artémis. Remarqua Athéna en souriant.

Artémis exultait, elle adorait ce rôle de dominatrice, et voir Ulysse réagir ainsi et accepter pleinement le plaisir de la douleur la remplissait de joie.

Elle remarqua aussi qu'Ulysse avait de nouveau une érection et décida cette fois-ci d'en profiter et de ne pas refroidir la réaction d'Ulysse.

Leur jeu de rôle s'était subrepticement mué en jeu de séduction, et dans ce cadre elle se surprenait à envisager autrement sa relation avec son collègue.

\- Merci beaucoup de tes conseils avisés Athéna, j'aimerais partager un petit moment seule avec Ulysse, si ça ne te dérange pas ? Questionna Artémis avec un regard suggestif.

\- Oh… bien sur ! Ulysse a bien mérité une récompense, je vois que tu appliques bien ce que je t'ai appris. Je serais au bar.

Une fois seuls dans le donjon, Artémis attacha Ulysse, sur la croix dans la position inverse, dos au mur.

Elle baissa le short en cuir, laissant apparaître le membre turgescent d'Ulysse qui fut très agréablement surpris de ressentir des caresses et des coups de langue plutôt que le cuir de la cravache.

Cette divine parenthèse fut interrompue juste avant qu'Ulysse atteigne l'extase par l'irruption dans le donjon du mystérieux couple de filles que les deux nouveaux amants avaient aperçu précédemment chacun de leur côté.

Ils étaient tellement concentrés à laisser éclater leur passion naissante qu'ils n'entendirent pas le claquement des talons dans l'escalier, des cuissardes vertes et des bottines violettes des deux filles.

\- Ne vous dérangez pas pour nous, je viens juste punir Cassandra, qui a été très vilaine… Susurra la rouquine à Artémis.

Artémis, rougit de honte en avisant cette embarrassante compagnie.

\- Je préfère vous laisser la place, viens Ulysse, on remonte !

Elle détacha promptement Ulysse, le rhabilla et tous deux remontèrent dans la salle, penauds.

Ils maudirent tous deux, les deux filles pour les avoir interrompus au pire moment.

Arrivés dans la salle, ils aperçurent Athéna qui se faisait masser les pieds par le Docteur.

Le Docteur était un fétichiste des pieds dont le plaisir était de soulager la douleur des femmes et des hommes dont les pieds étaient meurtris par le port prolongé des talons hauts, il recevait dans un fauteuil confortable et ses massages étaient vraiment appréciables en milieu de soirée, après avoir beaucoup dansé ou être resté debout trop longtemps.

\- Ah vous voila, Ulysse est un rapide visiblement… L'émotion, tout ça, je peux comprendre. S'amusa Athéna.

\- Non on a plutôt été interrompus. Grimaça Artémis.

J'ai besoin de me détendre urgemment et j'ai atrocement mal aux pieds, tu veux pas aller chercher un verre au bar et nous rejoindre ensuite, je te laisse promener Ulysse…

Le ton sec d'Artémis trahissait son agacement face à la boutade d'Athéna, un indice supplémentaire des sentiments qu'elle développait pour Ulysse.

\- Ok, ok, pas sympa en effet, je te confie aux bons soins du Docteur pour te détendre et je prends soin d'Ulysse en attendant. Dit Athéna en se relevant et en attachant la laisse à l'anneau du collier d'Ulysse.

Allez en route mon mignon !

Athéna emmena promener Ulysse, tout d'abord au bar ou elle lui offrit un rhum-coca, puis à l'étage ou elle le présenta à deux autres Dominas de ses connaissances.

Minuit sonnait et Pandora apparut sur la piste afin d'annoncer le début du défilé de Mademoiselle Ilo, les convives se pressèrent dans la salle principale pour admirer les modèles de la nouvelle collection de la célèbre styliste parisienne.

Artémis, depuis le salon du Docteur, avait une belle vue sur le défilé quant à Athéna et Ulysse, ils descendirent rapidement l'escalier, tellement rapidement qu'Ulysse ne put suivre le rythme d'Athéna et chuta dans l'escalier, craquant au passage le short en cuir et le haut en latex prêtés par Athéna…

\- Artémis avait raison, tu es un vrai boulet Ulysse ! Tu sais combien vaut cette tenue que tu viens de détruire ? S'énerva Athéna.

\- Excuse-moi, tu es tellement pressée que j'ai pas pu suivre ton rythme, j'ai pas cherché à tomber volontairement pour craquer ta tenue tu sais… Et je me suis aussi fait mal en tombant si jamais ça t'intéresse…

\- Bon oui, je me suis un peu emportée, laisse tomber la tenue pour l'instant, allons-y, je veux pas rater une miette du défilé, je dirais à Artémis de te punir pour la peine.

Ils terminèrent leur descente vers la salle principale, Ulysse toujours tenu en laisse par Athéna et particulièrement gêné par l'état de sa tenue dont le bas laissait désormais apparaître la raie de ses fesses et son pubis et quant au haut, il était totalement déchiré et désormais inutile, alors Athéna l'avait ôté.

\- Je vais féliciter Pandora avant de profiter du défilé avec d'autres amies, je te laisse aller retrouver Artémis chez le Docteur et je vous rejoindrais plus tard. Fit Athéna avant de détacher la laisse du collier d'Ulysse et de lui caresser doucement le cou.

Athéna s'éclipsa, laissant Ulysse seul, dans un espace réduit à proximité de la piste qui se remplissait de convives.

La plupart des convives étaient désormais regroupés dans la salle principale et étaient répartis de part et d'autre de la piste pour laisser suffisamment de place au défilé.

Au moment où les premiers modèles firent leur apparition et commencèrent à défiler, Artémis remarqua, de sa position, la présence dans le public d'un invité inattendu : Moussa. D.

Celui-ci se déplaça pour s'approcher au plus près du catwalk et ce faisant, Ulysse l'aperçut lui aussi.

Après qu'ils eurent échangé des regards incrédules, Ulysse rejoignit Artémis, tous deux se posant les mêmes questions face à cette apparition imprévue.

\- Je viens d'apercevoir Moussa… On fait quoi ? Questionna Ulysse.

\- Oui moi aussi, je crois qu'on vient de découvrir la véritable raison de notre présence ici… En attendant d'en aviser le chef, je crois que l'on ferait mieux de partir rapidement d'ici ! Réagit Artémis.

Les deux agents s'éclipsèrent discrètement du Club, sans même saluer Athéna.


	7. La Métamorph'Ose d'Henri

_7\. La Métamorph'Ose d'Henri :_

Contrairement à la soirée précédente, Henri avait aimé cette deuxième intervention.

Au-delà du jeu de rôle qui s'était installé et fonctionnait de plus en plus entre lui et Lollie, ils avaient partagé des instants intimes qui étaient désormais précieux pour lui.

Néanmoins, il ne savait pas trop quelle était la nature de leur relation désormais, Lollie s'était montrée froide et distante depuis la soirée et il n'avait pas osé aborder avec elle les détails de leur session au donjon.

S'était-elle laissée emporter par l'excitation ? Cet échange n'avait-il eu aucune importance pour elle ?

Henri décida d'arrêter de se prendre la tête, bien que ces questions restaient présentes en lui.

Son portable sonna. C'était Lollie.

\- Salut Henri, je viens d'avoir un appel d'Athéna et il semble qu'il y ait eu un petit souci avec ta tenue lors de la dernière soirée…

\- Oui, elle était si pressée d'assister au défilé qu'elle m'a littéralement traîné, je suis tombé dans l'escalier et la tenue a malencontreusement craquée. D'ailleurs, d'après elle, tu dois me punir sévèrement pour ça.

\- Je vais faire mieux que ça ! Tu dois absolument être bien habillé pour la prochaine intervention alors on va aller ensemble t'en trouver une autre, et tout en latex cette fois ci. Je connais une boutique super sympa où on trouvera ton bonheur, prépare-toi, je passe te chercher d'ici une demi-heure !

Arrivés à la boutique, ils furent accueillis par Martine.

\- Bonjour Mademoiselle, alors cette tenue ? Vous avez pu la baptiser en soirée ?

\- Pas plus tard qu'hier soir, les cuissardes sont vraiment parfaites et j'ai adoré la sensation du body sur ma peau.

\- C'est parfait, je suis contente que vous soyez satisfaite, du coup vous êtes venue accompagnée.

\- Oui, mon soumis, Ulysse va avoir besoin d'une nouvelle tenue pour briller lui aussi.

\- Vous connaissez le chemin désormais, si vous avez besoin d'un renseignement, n'hésitez pas.

Dans la boutique, Henri se sentait un peu perdu, malgré la pauvreté du choix pour les hommes, il ne savait pas quoi chercher.

Lollie était partie de son côté dans l'immense rayon des femmes et semblait concentrée comme pourrait l'être un enfant dans un magasin de bonbons.

\- Dis Lollie, je sais pas trop ce qu'il me faudrait, c'est encore assez nouveau pour moi, tu avais pensé à quelque chose en particulier ?

\- Je te verrais bien dans une catsuit, accompagnée d'une jolie cagoule. Dit-elle en revenant vers lui pour l'aider dans son choix.

Lollie se mit à fouiller rapidement sur le portant, alignant les cintres garnis, à la recherche du modèle qui attirerait le plus son attention.

Elle saisit enfin une catsuit, un modèle de chez Libidex de couleur verte, avec des coutures marquées sur la ceinture d'apollon et le contour de la poitrine.

\- Du vert, très bon choix, c'est ma couleur préférée ! Oh tu vois Cassandra, cet adorable Sub sera parfait dans cette catsuit…

Cette voix… Lollie reconnut immédiatement la mystérieuse rouquine, décidément elle se trouvait toujours en travers de leur chemin.

\- Je ne crois pas que l'on ait déjà gardé les cochons ensemble ! Alors laissez-nous tranquille !

\- Tu nous en veux encore pour l'autre fois, bon c'est vrai que l'on s'est rencontrés d'une bien mauvaise manière, alors nous vous présentons nos plus sincères excuses pour vous avoir interrompus dans un moment si crucial et intime.

Je me présente, je m'appelle Anaïs et mon amie comme je l'ai déjà dit s'appelle Cassandra.

Les deux filles semblaient vraiment sincères et désolées, et Lollie ne voulait pas passer pour une hystérique et se griller auprès de potentielles futures partenaires de jeu, donc elle consentit à les excuser.

\- Très bien, j'accepte vos excuses, c'est vrai que vous n'êtes pas arrivées dans le donjon au meilleur moment… Je me présente, je suis Artémis et voici mon soumis, Ulysse. Enchantés.

Lollie déclina aux deux filles leurs pseudonymes, d'une part, car ils s'étaient rencontrés au Club donc cela lui semblait être l'usage et d'autre part, au vu de la teneur de leur première rencontre, elle ne savait pas encore si elle pouvait leur faire pleinement confiance.

\- Il me faut de nouveaux accessoires et il parait qu'ils ont un rayon très bien achalandé, ça te dit qu'on aille voir ça ensemble Artémis ? Interrogea Cassandra.

Je crois t'avoir vu regarder aussi les robes de Mademoiselle Ilo, je pense qu'une magnifique rousse au tempérament de feu comme toi serait parfaite moulée dans une robe crayon.

Les deux filles s'éloignèrent en papotant pour faire connaissance.

Henri fut troublé de constater que la rouquine était bien l'Anaïs du site de rencontres, il la trouvait encore plus sublime et fascinante en personne, et comme Lollie ne lui semblait pas vouloir autre chose que quelques caresses fétichistes, il se décida à lui parler.

\- Je suis heureux de pouvoir enfin te parler en personne, après t'avoir envoyé un message sur le site, qui est resté sans réponse, puis t'avoir aperçue en compagnie de Cassandra au Club, je ne pensais pas t'intéresser.

\- Oh, excuse-moi, j'ai bien vu ton message et j'allais finir par te répondre, mais j'ai été assez occupée ces derniers temps. Tu sembles être un garçon adorable et c'est une agréable coïncidence que nous fréquentions le même milieu. J'espère que nous pourrons apprendre à mieux nous connaître en soirée. Concernant Cassandra, elle papillonne un peu de partout, mais elle penche quand même largement plus du côté des filles.

Nous sommes meilleures amies, mais c'est plus Artémis qui a du souci à se faire, elle est assez portée sur les rousses et elle a littéralement flashé sur sa tenue bleue de l'autre soir.

Henri ne savait pas s'il lui était convenable de pousser Lollie dans une relation lesbienne avec cette blonde qu'ils venaient à peine de rencontrer, alors il eut une légère pointe de jalousie.

\- Tant que c'est juste la tenue, il n'y a pas de souci. Ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Cela fait longtemps que tu fréquentes le milieu fétichiste ? Questionna Henri qui essayait de dévier du sujet « Lollie ».

\- J'ai sauté le pas il y'a quelques mois, je crois avoir cette sorte d'attirance depuis longtemps mais c'était resté assez inconscient et puis un jour j'ai décidée de participer à une soirée pour débutants où l'on pouvait découvrir un peu les différentes pratiques et parler librement de ces sujets, tout en rencontrant d'autres fétichistes passionnés. Depuis, je sors à peu près deux fois par mois.

Cassandra m'a rejointe ensuite et elle s'amuse comme une folle, elle n'est pas du tout dans le BDSM, elle est juste fétichiste du latex.

Moi par contre, j'apprécie porter du latex, mais je n'en tire que peu de plaisir, c'est surtout l'odeur qui me plaît, car j'aime surtout la domination.

Tu crois qu'Artémis accepterait de te prêter pour une soirée ?

\- J'adorerais passer une soirée avec toi, mais je ne peux décider à sa place, tu vas devoir lui demander.

\- J'aime quand un Sub prend son rôle très à cœur, et le vit en permanence.

Henri était charmé par Anaïs, cela se voyait assez et celle-ci la remarqua, elle esquissa un petit sourire en coin.

Il rentra ensuite dans une cabine pour essayer la combinaison.

Du côté des filles, Cassandra avait convaincu Lollie d'essayer un modèle de robe dos nu, bleu roi, avec des gros pois rouge vif.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de passer la tête derrière le rideau pour observer la rouquine nue dans la cabine d'essayage, celle-ci, inexplicablement, ne s'offusqua pas.

\- Tu as vraiment de belles courbes Artémis, tu es trop craquante. S'extasia Cassandra.

Lollie était flattée d'être draguée par une fille et elle se prit assez rapidement au jeu elle aussi.

\- Je te retourne le compliment, tu es, toi aussi une très belle femme Cassandra. Est-ce que je pourrais te voir aussi essayer une robe ? Je te l'enfilerai moi-même… Osa Lollie.

\- Oh ! Avec plaisir. Répondit Cassandra, toute excitée en constatant que ses avances trouvaient une issue favorable.

Pour le moment, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, mais je ne veux pas te décevoir et je te promets que la prochaine fois que l'on se croise en soirée, je te kidnappe et nous passerons une merveilleuse soirée entre filles…

Tous les quatre remontèrent ensuite au rez-de-chaussée afin de régler leurs achats.

Lollie prenait la jolie robe et Henri la catsuit dont il avait besoin.

Quant à Anaïs et Cassandra, elles n'avaient finalement rien trouvé.

Les deux paires d'amis quittèrent enfin la boutique et se séparèrent en se promettant de se contacter avant la prochaine soirée au Club.

Henri et Lollie, songèrent chacun de leur côté à cette nouvelle rencontre qui allait assurément modifier les conditions de leur prochaine session de « talons-fesses ».


	8. Un Conseil Avisé

_8\. Un Conseil Avisé :_

\- Vous êtes sûrs de vous ?

Les deux agents avaient dû attendre quelques jours avant de faire part à leur chef de leur gênante découverte.

Leur chef était un supérieur assez occupé, et entre ses réunions à Bercy et dans d'autres instances et ses congés, il n'était pas souvent présent au bureau.

\- Oh, ce n'est pas comme si l'on voyait sa tronche un peu partout, sur notre intranet Ulysse, dans la presse, si on a le malheur de zapper sur LCP et même maintenant sur Facebook… Ironisa Henri.

\- N'outrepassez pas votre devoir de réserve aussi facilement Henri, notre ministre a, certes, une présence médiatique importante, mais il n'en reste pas moins votre supérieur hiérarchique.

\- Justement, c'est bien notre souci. Quelle doit être notre attitude maintenant que nous savons qu'il fréquente le Club et que nous pouvons le croiser à chacune de nos interventions ? Questionna Lollie.

\- Oui, un ministre qui se fait fouetter dans un club SM, ce ne sera pas la première fois, mais là, c'est le nôtre et c'est le même club que celui que l'on vérifie… Ajouta Henri.

Henri n'attendait pas d'avis particulier de la part du chef, il avait tout d'abord été surpris d'apercevoir Moussa au Club, mais après réflexion, cela ne l'inquiétait pas outre mesure.

Il n'y avait aucune chance que Moussa les reconnaisse et ils n'avaient qu'à l'ignorer et continuer leur mission sans se soucier de lui.

C'est Lollie qui avait insisté pour informer le chef et avoir son avis sur cette situation particulière.

\- Très bien, vous allez y retourner pour une troisième intervention, vous continuez votre infiltration et vous récoltez le plus d'informations possible. Vous ne vous préoccupez pas de la présence du ministre, mais vous vous méfiez quand même et vous observez de loin ses actions. De mon côté, je vais interroger mes sources pour avoir leur avis.

\- Merci Monsieur, au passage, pourriez-vous valider mes demandes de congés sur Sirhius ? Demanda Lollie.

\- Oui, oui, je m'en occupe.

Le chef était un excellent technicien, mais il éprouvait un peu plus de difficultés dès qu'il devait exercer ses responsabilités de gestion des ressources humaines.

Une fois retournés à leur bureau, Henri analysa les consignes du chef.

\- Lollie, tu ne trouves pas ça un peu contradictoire de « ne pas se préoccuper de sa présence » mais dans le même temps de devoir « observer de loin ses actions »… ? Remarqua Henri.

\- Mouais, en gros on s'inquiète pas, mais on va quand même devoir le surveiller. Il va falloir la jouer fine entre nos sessions de « talons-fesses ».

\- Oui, mais est-ce que Maîtresse Artémis arrivera à se concentrer sur la mission en plus de me corriger ? Taquina Henri.

\- Aucun souci, mais moi au moins je n'aurais pas à me préoccuper de filer un ministre tout en ayant les fesses rouges et des bleus un peu partout. Répondit Lollie en rigolant.


	9. La Troisième Inter

_9\. La Troisième Inter :_

Ce soir-là, le Club semblait un peu moins fréquenté que les autres soirs, il était déjà 23 heures et la salle principale était assez peu animée.

Artémis et Ulysse parcouraient le Club en cherchant Athéna, cette fois-ci, elle n'avait pas répondu à la demande de rendez-vous d'Artémis.

Artémis pensait qu'elle lui en voulait encore de leur départ précipité lors du défilé.

\- Tu crois qu'Athéna est là ce soir ? Demanda Ulysse.

\- Je ne sais pas, elle ne m'a jamais répondu. En même temps nous n'avons pas besoin d'elle, j'en connais assez maintenant pour m'occuper efficacement de toi.

\- Oui tu as raison, et peut-être allons nous croiser nos nouvelles amies Anaïs et Cassandra, ce serait sympa.

\- N'oublie pas que l'on doit aussi ouvrir l'œil pour Moussa… Rappela Artémis.

En montant à l'étage, Artémis remarqua deux Dolls Kigurumi. Elles étaient entièrement moulées dans leur catsuit mais au lieu d'une cagoule classique, elles portaient un masque très travaillé représentant un visage féminin d'esthétique manga.

Artémis qui était très fan de culture japonaise et de japanimation était enchantée de voir que cette culture était aussi représentée dans l'univers fétichiste.

\- Regarde Ulysse, il y'a des fétichistes qui s'habillent en personnages de manga ! J'adorerais trouver une catsuit d'Asuka Langley et faire un cosplay en soirée. S'extasia Artémis.

\- Je ne suis pas trop fan de manga, et puis tu as déjà des tenues magnifiques… Regretta Ulysse.

Dès leur arrivée à l'étage, les deux agents furent remarqués par une grande blonde excentrique.

\- Coucou les deux amoureux ! Je vois que tu inaugures ta jolie robe Artémis. Lança Cassandra.

\- Oh, on n'est pas…Enfin euh… Amoureux… Bafouilla Ulysse.

\- Oui oui, bien sur, c'est juste un jeu… Ironisa Cassandra.

Je t'emmène avec moi Artémis, ta chevelure de feu m'excite tellement, ça ne te dérange pas de délaisser Ulysse un moment ?

\- Non, j'attendais de vous trouver Anaïs et toi, pour qu'on s'amuse entre filles. Ulysse trouvera bien une occupation pendant ce temps-là.

\- D'accord, allez-y, je vais aller me balader dans la salle. Acquiesça Ulysse.

Cassandra, après avoir caressé le bras d'Artémis, lui saisit la main, toute gantée de latex, leurs doigts se croisèrent et bercées par cette douce musique du crissement du latex et de la rencontre sensuelle entre le violet flamboyant et le bleu électrique toutes deux disparurent dans la soirée.

Ulysse, désormais seul, observa pendant quelques instants, les ébats d'un couple sur une des couches de l'étage.

La fille chevauchait fièrement son partenaire, elle s'abandonnait entièrement et son corps ondulait au rythme des assauts de sa monture.

D'autres hommes étaient là, profitaient pleinement du spectacle et se masturbaient frénétiquement.

La fille poussait de petits cris aigus et semblait apprécier d'être au centre de l'attention.

Soudain Ulysse sentit une odeur sucrée, très agréable.

Il vit apparaître des volutes de brume d'une couleur assez originale, un mélange de vert pomme, de rose acidulé et de violet profond.

Il se retourna, attiré par la source de cette mystérieuse apparition et la silhouette majestueuse d'Anaïs se dévoila à mesure que la brume se dissipait.

Vêtue de sa robe verte à motifs feuillus, elle portait ses cuissardes vertes et des gants assortis à sa robe.

\- Salut, mon bel Adonis, Artémis t'a laissé tombé ? Susurra la rouquine à l'oreille d'Ulysse.

\- Elle préfère la compagnie de ta copine Cassandra, mais je suis très heureux de te voir et de pouvoir passer un peu de temps en tête à tête avec toi au Club.

\- Ce soir, nous sommes assortis, ta catsuit verte est du plus bel effet et j'ai hâte de m'amuser avec toi. Je vais te réduire en esclavage, tu m'appartiendras. Littéralement.

\- Après tout, Artémis s'amuse de son côté, je suis libre de changer de Maîtresse.

\- Suis-moi, je t'emmène goûter au fruit défendu ! Ordonna Anaïs.

Anaïs fit claquer ses doigts et immédiatement Ulysse sentit un fluide battre la chamade dans ses veines.

La Domina s'élança à la recherche d'un endroit calme, où elle serait seule avec son nouveau jouet.

Ulysse, la suivait, nul besoin de laisse ou d'être pris par la main, ses sens ne répondaient plus, il était irrésistiblement attiré par Anaïs.

Arrivés dans une autre salle quasiment vide, elle entoura ses bras autour du cou d'Ulysse et approcha son visage pour qu'il puisse apprécier le délicieux arôme de son parfum.

Ulysse complètement subjugué se noyait dans les courbes sculpturales de sa tentatrice.

Un souffle de phéromones supplémentaire fut néanmoins nécessaire à Anaïs pour qu'il s'abandonne totalement à elle.

Anaïs caressait d'une main le visage d'Ulysse et de l'autre, lui prit la main qu'elle plaça sur son sein droit, pour l'inviter à s'en saisir.

\- Bonsoir Ulysse, tu as faussé compagnie à ta Dom et tu t'amuses bien à ce que je vois !

Il fut tiré brutalement hors de son songe par la voix d'Athéna qui était accompagnée de Pandora.

Les deux femmes étaient apparues subitement dans la salle et n'avaient pas hésité à interrompre la parade séductrice d'Anaïs.

\- Je suis désolée, je vais devoir te le prendre. Fit Athéna à Anaïs en lui fixant fermement les yeux.

Pandora voudrait jouer avec lui, et je ne crois pas que sa Maîtresse apprécierait de le voir au bras d'une inconnue.

Anaïs, piquée au vif, répondit sèchement.

\- Je ne voudrais rien refuser à la maîtresse des lieux, faites-en ce que vous voulez, son tour viendra !

Les deux Dominas saisirent cette fois-ci le bras d'Ulysse pour l'emmener ailleurs, laissant Anaïs seule, grimaçante.

Après avoir descendu l'escalier, dans le passage entre celui-ci et la salle principale, Ulysse remarqua un homme-tapis, il était allongé au sol et son plaisir était d'être littéralement piétiné, deux Dominas étaient installées sur lui, les jambes croisées et buvaient leur cocktail en papotant et en rigolant.

Athéna salua les deux femmes et dit à Ulysse avec un sourire un peu mesquin :

\- Je vais suggérer à Artémis d'essayer cette pratique avec toi, je suis sûre qu'elle va adorer, et puis les soirs ou il y a du monde, ce sera très pratique pour s'asseoir.

\- Oh, je ne sais pas si je pourrais supporter vos deux poids combinés, il doit falloir être bien entraîné

\- Ne t'en fais pas Ulysse, tu vois bien qu'Athéna est d'humeur taquine ce soir. Le rassura Pandora.

Nous sommes arrivés, je vous présente mon donjon personnel, loin du bruit et de la foule et des autres Dominas, nous serons parfaitement tranquilles.

Pandora était vêtue assez classiquement, une catsuit noire, des gants rouges qui couvraient ses poignets, un corset et des bottes noires à talons hauts et plateformes.

Elle portait une cagoule de chez Gumique, en latex noir avec un liseré rouge entourant son visage, et des oreilles de chat.

Pour beaucoup de fétichistes parisiens, le Chat était un personnage à part entière, elle connaissait tout le milieu, ses soirées et son club étaient réputés et au-delà, elle était respectée comme l'une des meilleures Dominas de Paris, et sa réputation n'était assurément pas usurpée.

\- Tiens Ulysse, Pandora m'a prêté un accessoire spécial pour toi, tu vas devoir gérer ta frustration.

Athéna saisit une cage de chasteté et commença à placer l'accessoire sur Ulysse, tandis que Pandora lui caressait l'aine et le contour intérieur des cuisses pour l'exciter.

\- Quelle délicieuse torture. Fit Ulysse qui sentait monter l'excitation.

Les filles tout en continuant à le caresser, s'embrassèrent, puis l'embrassèrent dans le cou, sur le torse et enfin les joues avant de glisser quelques coups de langue sur le lobe de l'oreille.

Elles l'attachèrent sur la croix de Saint-André.

Athéna saisit la main d'Ulysse et pressa son sein contre.

\- Tu préfères notre torture ou celle d'Anaïs ? Demanda Athéna avec un ton sérieux qui dérouta un peu Ulysse.

Cette question posée, immédiatement après le même geste partagé entre les deux filles n'était évidemment pas innocente.

\- Je ne connais pas encore très bien Anaïs, mais elle m'attire irrésistiblement, je pense qu'on partage beaucoup de points communs et qu'avec elle j'aurais profité bien plus de ma session qu'avec vous. Répondit sèchement Ulysse.

Ulysse était assez frustré de sa position, et il avait le sentiment qu'on lui avait retiré brutalement son jouet préféré des mains, puis qu'on lui agitait ensuite sous le nez tout en lui ayant lié les mains.

La réponse ne plut pas aux deux Dominas, loin de là.

Athéna fit glisser la fermeture éclair de la catsuit d'Ulysse, laissant son torse nu, puis pinça fort ses deux tétons.

Dans le même temps, Pandora s'étant munie de son fouet, fit claquer celui-ci sur la ceinture d'apollon d'Ulysse.

\- Tu ne la connais pas du tout même… Précisa Pandora.

Cette fille est dangereuse, je les observe, elle et son amie blonde depuis leur apparition dans le milieu il y'a quelques mois, à chaque soirée ou elles sont présentes, je retrouve des hommes comme toi désorientés, quasiment hypnotisés, qui ne jurent que par elle mais qui finissent surtout détroussés.

\- On se connaît depuis peu aussi, mais je tiens à Artémis et toi, c'est pour ça que j'ai pris la responsabilité de demander l'aide de Pandora quand je t'ai aperçu au loin, sans Artémis et avec elle te tournant autour… Ajouta avec sincérité Athéna.

\- Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude, c'est vraiment touchant, mais je suis un grand garçon désormais et je pense pouvoir savoir à quel type de personne j'ai à faire en règle générale. Répondit Ulysse, un peu agacé.

\- On t'aura prévenu, méfie-toi d'elle, c'est le seul conseil que l'on a à te donner. Essaya encore Athéna.

Les filles ne tentèrent pas de le convaincre plus, elles avaient essayé, par amitié pour Artémis, et le choix revenait maintenant à Ulysse.

Elles cessèrent de caresser Ulysse pour se concentrer pleinement sur elles. Athéna saisit la tête de Pandora et l'embrassa fougueusement, tout en pressant ses doigts sur la zone pubienne du Chat, à la recherche de ce petit point qui, correctement stimulé, saisirait d'extase son hôtesse.

Pandora lécha ensuite la poitrine d'Athéna avant de descendre elle aussi vers le clitoris.

Ulysse, attaché, ne put que se résoudre à assister, impuissant aux ébats des deux Dominas.

Pendant ce temps-là, dans une des pièces de l'étage, Cassandra jouait avec Artémis.

Placée derrière elle, elle avait relevé délicatement la robe bleue au-dessus des fesses de la rouquine et tout en caressant son dos nu elle appliquait des petits coups de cravache sur ces deux bosses, fermes et délicieusement tentantes.

La peau d'Artémis, d'un teint naturellement porcelaine, se mit à rougir assez vite, accompagnant les légers couinements de la Domina débutante devenue Sub.

\- Je vois que tu apprécies de switcher, tout le monde n'est pas capable de changer de rôle et de prendre du plaisir ainsi. Remarqua Cassandra.

\- Depuis notre rencontre au magasin, je voulais voir ce dont tu étais capable et ce que tu allais me proposer quand tu parlais de me faire passer « une merveilleuse soirée entre filles ». Répondit Artémis

\- Anaïs pense que je ne suis pas du tout attirée par le BDSM, et ça me plaît bien de garder cette part de mystère, j'aime bien dominer d'autres personnes de temps en temps, mais quand nous sommes entre nous, je lui laisse ce plaisir.

Je crois qu'une Dom accomplie doit être capable de se mettre à la place d'un Sub, ressentir la douleur pour pouvoir la prodiguer efficacement, sans zèle, avec tendresse et empathie. Je voulais commencer par te donner cette leçon avant d'enchaîner avec une partie un peu plus… Sensuelle.

\- C'est aussi très flatteur d'être draguée par une aussi jolie fille que toi, je suis attirée par les hommes, mais je sens que tu vas me faire aimer aussi les filles… Fit Artémis en jetant un regard provocateur et un clin d'œil à l'adresse de la blonde.

\- Tu sais faire monter la température, ma jolie rouquine. Gloussa Cassandra en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

Les filles comme toi sont mon pêché mignon, je vais me montrer digne de ta confiance.

Cassandra, toujours placée dans le dos d'Artémis, reposa délicatement sa cravache sur le côté, avant de saisir Artémis par la poitrine et de lui titiller les tétons, cette saisie, agrémentée de langoureux baisers dans le cou et de légers coups de langue sur le haut du dos, excita assez la rouquine pour qu'elle se retourne, prenne le visage de Cassandra entre ses mains et l'embrasse fougueusement.

Artémis se plaça ensuite à genoux devant Cassandra, remonta sa robe violette, déposa ses lèvres contre celles de la blonde puis lécha affectueusement, tout d'abord les lèvres rugueuses, puis le clitoris, tout en lui caressant les jambes.

Cassandra était si excitée qu'il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour atteindre l'extase.

\- Je crois être douée aussi avec les filles. Déclara fièrement Artémis en se léchant les lèvres.

\- Oh, attends, on n'a pas encore terminé, je vais m'occuper de toi maintenant. Fit Cassandra après avoir repris son souffle.

La blonde vérifia alors avec quelques coups de langue bien placés que le vagin d'Artémis était bien lubrifié, puis s'empressa d'enfiler une ceinture bien particulière, munie d'un pénis turgescent en silicone noir.

Se plaçant de nouveau, ainsi équipée, derrière Artémis, elle se mit à la prendre fougueusement, dans la position de la levrette, tout en stimulant elle aussi, le clitoris de sa partenaire.

Artémis, toute concentrée sur son plaisir, émettait des cris qui d'abord étouffés, se muèrent en plaisir exprimé plus bruyamment, à mesure que les assauts de la blonde se faisaient plus rapides et intenses.

Soudain, en relevant un peu la tête sous l'effet des ondulations de l'acte, Artémis aperçut Anaïs passer dans le couloir, tenant la main de Moussa pour l'emmener dans une autre pièce.

L'apparition fut furtive, mais assez pour qu'elle remarque que Moussa semblait totalement hypnotisé, le mouvement de ses yeux n'avait plus de logique et il suivait Anaïs d'un pas déterminé, mais aveuglément.

Cassandra remarqua elle aussi le passage de son amie accompagnée de sa nouvelle proie.

\- Elle m'énerve tellement quand elle fait ça… S'agaça Cassandra.

La contrariété de Cassandra et la surprise d'Artémis firent retomber l'excitation, au grand dam d'Artémis.

\- Tu veux dire quand elle interrompt, une fois de plus, mes ébats... ? Ajouta Artémis, de nouveau frustrée.

Tu sembles un peu jalouse de son attitude, quelle est la nature de votre relation pour que tu en viennes à réagir comme ça ?

Cassandra, retira l'accessoire avant de s'asseoir sur la couche, contre les glory-holes aménagés dans la paroi de la pièce.

Émue que malgré l'interruption de leur moment de volupté et la frustration légitime qui en découlait, Artémis s'intéresse à elle, elle commença à se confier à cette autre rouquine, ouvrant sa carapace pour laisser transparaître une tristesse empreinte de fragilité.

\- Je suis folle d'elle, mais je crois qu'elle ne m'aime pas à la hauteur de mes sentiments. On couche ensemble de temps en temps, mais le reste du temps elle me considère au mieux comme une amie, au pire comme un faire-valoir.

\- Je pense que tu mérites mieux que ce type de relation avec elle. Tu devrais essayer de lui faire part de tes sentiments. Conseilla Artémis.

\- Ça ne mènera à rien, elle préfère enchaîner les Subs, car elle adore dominer et plaire, elle n'aime d'ailleurs que ça. Je pense qu'elle est incapable d'aimer un autre être humain.

\- Elle a tous les symptômes du narcissisme malfaisant, je sais que ce n'est pas simple, mais tu devrais essayer de t'en éloigner.

Cassandra émit un léger sanglot qu'elle réprima assez vite.

\- Je l'aime trop pour envisager de la laisser, mais ça m'aide déjà beaucoup de partager des paroles et des moments avec d'autres gens. Merci de m'écouter et d'être là pour moi.

C'est à ce moment-là que Moussa refit surface dans le couloir, tenu en laisse par Anaïs.

La vision de son ministre, avançant à quatre pattes, poussé par l'aiguillon des coups de talon d'Anaïs ne dérangea pas Artémis, faisant preuve d'un grand sens d'adaptation, indispensable dans son métier, elle n'était pas choquée de ce qu'elle voyait au Club, contrairement à Ulysse qui avait mis un peu plus de temps à s'accoutumer aux différentes pratiques passablement non conventionnelles des convives.

Néanmoins elle remarqua un détail étrange qui lui posait question, les yeux de Moussa, de couleur marron avaient changé de teinte et arboraient désormais un vert luminescent.

Plus qu'intriguée par ce spectaculaire changement, elle se décida à suivre Anaïs et Moussa.

\- Cassandra, je vais descendre au bar, je meurs de soif et je ne voudrais pas laisser mon cher Ulysse trop longtemps seul. Dieu sait ce qu'il pourrait advenir de lui, sans sa Maîtresse. Plaisanta Artémis.

La blonde n'était pas dupe, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire la remarque à Artémis sans attirer plus encore les soupçons sur son amie, sans compter que la réaction de la rouquine pouvait légitimement être mise sur le compte de sa frustration.

\- Je comprends, ce fut bref mais intense et j'ai adoré ce moment passé avec toi, j'ai joui tellement fort et vite que je suis dégoûtée de ne pas avoir pu te rendre la politesse. À très vite et prends soin de toi en attendant.

Artémis dévala si rapidement l'escalier qu'elle manqua de tomber.

Elle s'était habituée à la hauteur vertigineuse de ses talons hauts et au sentiment de puissance qu'ils procuraient, mais en courant, il était assurément moins aisé de garder l'équilibre.

Dans la salle principale, Anaïs se donnait maintenant en spectacle avec Moussa, elle enchaînait les coups de « talons-fesses » et les claquements de cravache sur le dos.

\- Tu es maintenant totalement soumis ! Esclave ! Vénère ta déesse ! Lèche mes talons et mes cuissardes jusqu'à ce que ta bouche se dessèche et que je jouisse de te voir à ma merci ! Hurla Anaïs, en transe.

Les convives applaudirent et Moussa, complètement hors de lui exécuta avec zèle les ordres de sa nouvelle déesse.

La scène dura quand même une demi-heure pendant laquelle Moussa fut soumis mais surtout humilié de différentes manières par Anaïs tout en étant aussi servile qu'il pouvait humainement l'être.

Artémis, ne pouvant se résoudre à assister, impuissante à cette scène, se mit à la recherche d'Ulysse.

La soirée touchait quasiment à sa fin, donc il serait aisé de convaincre son partenaire.

Après avoir retrouvé Ulysse, récemment libéré du donjon de Pandora et surtout de sa cage de chasteté, et que celui-ci ait lui aussi constaté le comportement de Moussa, Artémis lui demanda s'ils pouvaient quitter le Club.

Ulysse acquiesça et ils ne manquèrent pas, cette fois-ci, de saluer Athéna et Pandora avant de rejoindre le vestiaire.


	10. Le Véritable Objectif

_10\. Le Véritable Objectif :_

\- Moussa. D, est revenu au Club. Je l'ai vu d'aussi près que je vous vois en ce moment.

Lollie était allée seule dans le bureau du chef.

C'est elle qui avait vu la première, le souci qu'il y avait avec Moussa et malgré toute la sympathie qu'elle pouvait avoir pour Henri, elle tenait à ne pas lui laisser une part du mérite de son travail.

\- Qu'avez-vous constaté de différent, par rapport à notre dernière entrevue de suivi de votre enquête ? Demanda le chef.

Différent, le terme était en effet bien choisi.

\- Tout d'abord, il a suivi une femme que nous avons rencontrée précédemment, jusque-là, rien d'anormal, à ceci près qu'il semblait totalement hypnotisé, il marchait d'un pas lent et mécanique et bien qu'elle lui tenait la main, elle aurait pu s'en passer tant il semblait absorbé et mourrait d'envie de rester en sa compagnie. Décrivit Lollie.

\- Hypnotisé, vous dites ?

\- Le pire est à venir Monsieur, car quand ils sont sortis de la pièce, ses yeux avaient étrangement changé de couleur et pris une teinte verte luminescente.

\- Étrange, ses yeux sont d'un marron profond, ce que vous me décrivez est physiquement impossible. Remarqua le chef, tout en fronçant les sourcils, dubitatif.

\- En effet, mais vous pensez bien que je ne prendrais pas la peine de vous avertir personnellement, si je n'étais pas sûre de ce que j'ai vu ! Se justifia Lollie.

\- Admettons…

\- À partir de ce moment, son comportement fut réellement inquiétant, il semblait être tombé sous l'emprise totale de cette femme. Il s'est laissé humilier en public d'une manière inattendue pour une personnalité publique de son rang. Il était devenu totalement servile.

\- Je dois vous avouer que ce que vous me révélez actuellement, ne me surprend pas et c'est d'ailleurs le but initial de votre présence dans le Club.

Attendu qu'il ne vous aura pas échappé que la situation fiscale de cet établissement est irréprochable, je pensais que vous finiriez par découvrir votre véritable objectif là-bas.

\- Oui en effet, le CSP n'a rien donné et l'on finissait par se demander, avec Henri, pourquoi vous nous aviez confié cette vérification, la nature de la société, certes un peu spéciale, ne justifiant pas l'intervention d'un service secret comme la BNIFS.

\- Souvenez-vous Lollie, j'avais mentionné lors du briefing initial que nous possédions quelques informations en provenance de nos confrères de la Sécurité Intérieure. Il se trouve qu'il est de notoriété publique, dans certains milieux autorisés, que notre ministre fréquente les clubs fétichistes et qu'il prend du plaisir à se faire fouetter et humilier en léchant des talons.

En soi, nous avons l'habitude des membres du gouvernement aux mœurs spécifiques, mais j'ai pris l'initiative d'ouvrir cette enquête afin de nous assurer que ses activités parallèles, ne nuisent pas aux intérêts de l'État en général et de notre Ministère en particulier.

Notre service n'ayant pas d'existence officielle, il était légitime que nous nous saisissions du sujet.

\- J'imagine que votre initiative est inconnue de la hiérarchie, et du ministre lui-même ? Questionna naïvement Lollie.

\- Bien entendu, pas même du DG, quel intérêt d'engager une filature si le principal intéressé est au courant… ? Ironisa le chef.

\- En tout cas, je tenais vraiment à vous faire part de mes craintes quant à la situation du ministre. Je soupçonne qu'il puisse être d'ores et déjà manipulé et qu'il soit mêlé à un scandale.

\- Il vous appartient d'éviter à tout prix cela, vous devez surveiller encore plus étroitement Moussa. D. Et me rapporter toute information sur son comportement.

J'apprécierai aussi des informations sur cette femme dont vous venez de me parler, notamment de savoir comment est-elle liée au ministre par exemple.

Lollie connaissait au final assez peu de choses sur Anaïs, et surtout pas la relation qu'elle avait développée avec Henri.

\- Cette femme s'appelle Anaïs, c'est une habituée du Club et elle a une amie qui s'appelle Cassandra. Ce sont les seuls éléments que je connais sur elle. Je vais tâcher d'en apprendre plus.

\- Très bien, alors bon courage pour votre quatrième intervention.


	11. La Parenthèse Gourmande

_11\. La Parenthèse Gourmande :_

La cantine, cet endroit merveilleux qui oscille entre le lieu de convivialité où l'on passe la pause méridienne à se décontracter en jasant sur les autres collègues ou le chef, tout en admirant les courbes et la mini-jupe de cette autre collègue et accessoirement en avalant rapidement quelques plats en sauce bien peu équilibrés, le tout en ayant patienté péniblement devant les différents stands répartis par type de plat.

C'est un lieu ou certains tentent de passer le moins de temps possible, soit parce qu'ils mangent seuls et que cela leur pèse ou plus prosaïquement, car le repas est mauvais.

Le restaurant de Saint-Sulpice, géré par l'AGRAF (Association pour la Gestion des Restaurants des Administrations Financières), n'était pas la pire de toutes les cantines de l'AGRAF (la palme revenant certainement à la cantine Gauguin, dans le 17e arrondissement), à vrai dire, il était plutôt dans la fourchette haute.

Les plats étaient assez variés, mangeables et même plutôt bons et les desserts un peu plus élaborés que le fromage blanc avec accompagnements que l'on trouvait trop souvent ailleurs.

En revanche, son emplacement au sous-sol du bâtiment et la taille réduite de sa salle faisaient naître des sentiments contrastés chez ses usagers, il était connu qu'il fallait arriver tôt, souvent dès 11h30, pour espérer pouvoir trouver une table sereinement.

Henri et Lollie y mangeaient quasiment chaque midi, sans conviction, pour le prix, imbattable, mais aussi par facilité.

Ce jour-là, Lollie avait décidé de parler à Henri de ses impressions sur Moussa et de sa conversation avec le chef.

Après avoir sélectionné à dessein l'andouillette et l'avoir agrémentée de frites et de riz blanc, la rouquine avait choisi comme dessert, un Kouign-Amann bien dégoulinant, sans oublier une canette d'Orangina. Elle se disait qu'un repas bien riche ne serait pas de trop pour agrémenter ses révélations.

Henri, lui avait choisi le plat végétarien, des croquettes d'épeautre au fromage italien, agrémentées de salade, pas de pain, un ramequin de fromage blanc et une bouteille d'Hépar.

Le contraste était absolument saisissant.

\- Henri, je voulais que l'on reparle de ce que l'on a vu l'autre fois au Club.

\- Tu veux parler du spectacle exécuté par Moussa, en flagrant délit de « talons-fesses » en public avec Anaïs ? Interrogea Henri.

\- Précisément, son comportement était totalement imprévu, il était clairement sous l'emprise totale d'Anaïs, elle l'avait réduit en esclavage. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle lui a fait pour qu'il obéisse ainsi aveuglément, mais c'est assez inquiétant.

\- Il peut bien faire ce qu'il veut, et Anaïs est vraiment une femme exceptionnelle, je ne m'étonne pas qu'il ait succombé à ses charmes.

\- Ses yeux sont devenus verts fluo Henri ! Tu ne vois pas où est le problème ? S'agaça Lollie.

\- Pas vraiment, il était tard, tu étais fatiguée et avec les jeux de lumières du Club, tu as certainement dû voir son visage différemment…

\- Je suis sûre de ce que j'ai vu Henri. Répondit sèchement Lollie.

J'ai rapporté mes observations au chef qui a initialement réagi de manière cartésienne, comme toi. Puis il a finalement avoué que le véritable objectif de notre mission au Club n'est pas d'enquêter sur la fraude fiscale dans le milieu fétichiste parisien, mais bien de surveiller notre ministre, de voir si ses actes ne vont pas à l'encontre de l'intérêt de l'État et bien évidemment de lui rapporter scrupuleusement tous ses faits et gestes.

\- Ah oui, en effet, vaste programme… Ça explique aussi le CSP complètement vide.

\- C'est sûr que cette révélation a éclaircie pas mal de mystères sur la mission.

\- Tu sais Lollie, l'autre soir au Club, quand tu es partie avec Cassandra, j'ai passé un moment avec Anaïs, elle est irrésistible et même si ça n'a pas duré très longtemps, ce fût exquis, je suis vraiment tombé sous le charme et…

\- Et tu t'es laissé complètement embobiner par cette vipère… Coupa Lollie.

\- Tu ne la connais même pas et tu la juges déjà.

\- C'est elle qui a mis Moussa. D dans cet état, j'imagine donc assez bien qu'il vaut mieux s'en méfier…

\- De mon côté, je t'avoue que je vais avoir bien du mal à poursuivre la mission en me concentrant exclusivement sur Moussa, je ne pense plus qu'à Anaïs, elle m'obsède même.

\- Il t'en faut vraiment peu pour tomber amoureux, tu penses avec ta bite, merde ! Reprends-toi !

\- Elle est complètement différente de toi, par exemple, elle a su se rendre indispensable dès que nous nous sommes croisés dans la boutique et puis il y a eu le Club. Depuis ce moment, je la désire plus que tout.

Lollie était assez loin de penser qu'Henri s'était lui aussi laissé séduire par la sculpturale tentatrice mais au final cela ne l'étonnait guère.

Nonobstant le contexte spécifique du milieu fétichiste, Henri était attiré par les rousses à fort caractère, fantaisiste comme le sien ou séducteur explicite comme Anaïs, elle savait qu'elles rentraient toutes les deux dans les cases de la fille idéale pour lui.

Sa mise en garde était sincère, bien que teintée d'une jalousie légitime, après tout, il avait suffi de deux moments d'éloignement de sa part pour que l'autre fille mette le grappin sur son collègue.

Elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle voulait réellement faire de leur relation, mais il était clair qu'elle ne souhaitait pas l'abandonner à Anaïs.

Le ton et le contenu de ses répliques depuis qu'Henri avait subitement lâché cette bombe dans leur conversation, trahissait son amertume et sa jalousie, elle décida donc, par prudence, d'adopter une posture plus souple, pour ne pas braquer Henri et essayer de lui faire entendre raison d'une manière un peu plus fine.

\- Comme tu le sais, j'ai passé un moment avec Cassandra l'autre soir, je me suis follement amusée et c'est une fille vraiment sympa. Mais quand nous avons vu passer Anaïs qui emmenait Moussa dans une autre pièce pour s'occuper de lui, elle s'est confiée à moi. Elle est, elle aussi follement amoureuse d'Anaïs, mais celle-ci ne lui rend pas vraiment cette affection. Elle enchaîne les Subs pour son seul plaisir narcissique et est, au fond, incapable d'aimer.

Je pense que Cassandra connaît mieux Anaïs que nous, plus intimement même et qu'elle a eu le courage de m'exprimer un avis franc et sincère, tu devrais prendre en compte son avertissement. Pour le dire clairement, Anaïs est dangereuse et tu devrais t'en détourner complètement et te concentrer uniquement sur la mission.

\- Oh ! Alors j'en ai absolument rien à foutre de tes arguments, tu peux faire appel à n'importe qui pour tenter de la dénigrer, même sa copine blonde, ça ne servira à rien, je ne changerai pas d'avis sur elle. S'emporta subitement Henri.

Athéna et Pandora, nous ont interrompu l'autre soir, elles m'ont kidnappé et quasiment torturé pour me faire rentrer dans le crâne les mêmes conneries, et bla bla bla « elle est dangereuse », bla bla bla « elle hypnotise les hommes », bla bla bla « elle les détrousse », bla bla bla « méfie-toi d'elle »…

\- Elles t'ont « quasiment torturé » tu dis ? Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont bien pu te faire subir de si terrible pour que tu assimiles ça à de la torture ? Interrogea Lollie, dubitative.

\- Athéna m'a placé une cage de chasteté et elles m'ont forcé à les regarder baiser, leur session était plus intense que tout ce que l'on a fait depuis notre arrivée au Club, et je ne pouvais pas participer. De la pure torture psychologique ! Regretta Henri.

\- Ah d'accord… En fait tu as juste les boules contre elles et vu que j'ai les mêmes craintes et arguments, tu m'associes à elles et tu rejettes tout en bloc, c'est juste pathétique…

\- Ouais voilà, alors moi je suis ridicule, mais vous trois vous crevez surtout de jalousie. Tu sais quoi Lollie, je ne vous dois rien, il y'a quelque chose de spécial entre elle et moi, elle m'a choisie et je compte bien conclure avec elle lors de notre prochaine intervention.

\- Et bien tant pis pour toi, ne compte surtout pas sur moi pour venir te ramasser à la petite cuillère quand elle t'aura jeté violemment, après t'avoir bien manipulé, utilisé et broyé pour flatter son ego.

Lollie savait désormais qu'Henri se jetterait à corps perdu dans la jolie gueule de ce loup si séduisant et que rien ne pourrait le faire changer d'avis tant qu'il ne se serait pas pris le mur de la réalité en pleine face. Tout cela l'attristait, mais après tout, il n'y a pas pire aveugle que celui qui ne veut pas voir…


	12. A la Source

_12\. À la Source :_

Passé 16 h, certains services se changent en morne plaine ce n'était habituellement pas le cas de la BNIFS, mais ce jour-là, Lollie qui ne pointe pas était partie à 15 h, une course à faire avait-elle dit à Henri, une excuse assez banale pour celle qui, depuis leur pause méridienne orageuse, avait cherché à le fuir autant que faire se peut.

Plus tard, vers 18 h, elle avait retrouvé Solveig et Pauline pour partager un afterwork en terrasse ensemble, Alexandra était, elle, bloquée par une évaluation importante en cours et avait passée son tour pour cette fois.

Après avoir commandé le même triptyque de cocktails que lors de leur précédente sortie les filles commencèrent à papoter. À un moment, Solveig aborda la trichophagie de son compagnon.

\- Et, donc il mange ses poils pubiens ? Demanda Lollie, interloquée.

\- Pas que, ses sourcils, cils et poils de nez aussi et des fois même des poils de barbe et de moustache.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui le pousse à faire ça ? Demanda Pauline.

\- Il fait ça inconsciemment, mécaniquement, mais je crois que c'est lié au stress, du coup j'essaie de le rassurer, mais je lui ai quand même demandé d'essayer d'arrêter, maintenant il fait de gros efforts et il ne mange plus que le bulbe et pas le poil entier.

\- Ah oui, il y'a du progrès en effet. Ça ressemble à une addiction, comme le tabac, c'est pas facile de se sevrer. Ajouta Lollie.

Nous étions alors au mois de mai, et pour changer de sujet, les filles crurent bon d'enchaîner sur un grand classique des discussions entre agents de la DGFiP et leurs amis, voisins, famille… Elles demandèrent en cœur des conseils à Lollie pour remplir leur déclaration de revenus 2042.

\- Lollie, excuse-moi de te demander ça, je sais qu'en ce moment je ne dois pas être la seule à te demander ça, mais j'ai une petite question, pour remplir correctement ma déclaration, je dois vérifier quoi ? Interrogea Solveig.

Lollie ne travaillait pas dans un service de gestion fiscale, mais elle tenait à rester au courant de toutes les évolutions touchant les différents métiers de sa direction, par conscience professionnelle peut-être, par passion plutôt.

En effet, contrairement à Henri, qui semblait vraiment être arrivé là par hasard et avait bachoté à l'école des Finances Publiques pour être titularisé, elle était réellement passionnée par la fiscalité et se faisait un plaisir de renseigner ses proches dès qu'elle le pouvait, effectuant des recherches dans la réglementation si la question venait à dépasser ses compétences.

\- Oh non pas de souci, j'ai l'habitude. Alors à priori, tu n'as pas d'autres revenus que ton salaire de juriste, tu n'as pas déménagé, tu n'es pas mariée ni pacsée, tu n'as pas d'enfants, donc tu vérifies juste le montant pré-rempli et tu signes en bas de la page. Tu n'as pas fait de dons à des associations ?

\- Non pas du tout, j'ai peur que ça tombe dans des poches profondes.

\- Bon, bah c'est tout simple alors. Pense quand même à télédéclarer la prochaine fois, à priori c'est déjà obligatoire pour ton niveau de revenu et pour l'instant ils sont assez tolérants mais à terme ils mettront des amendes de 15 € aux récalcitrants. Précisa Lollie.

\- Et sinon ça va se passer comment pour le prélèvement à la source ? Demanda Pauline.

\- Ah, le sujet sensible du moment… C'est assez vaste comme réforme et l'on n'a pas eu beaucoup d'informations, surtout nous au Cadastre…

Lollie n'avait vraiment pas envie de se lancer dans une longue explication technique du dispositif et elle essayait de noyer le poisson.

\- Oh allez, vous devez bien avoir un peu plus d'infos que nous, sur le calcul du taux, son transfert à l'employeur par exemple. Insista Pauline.

\- Oui, bah alors le calcul du taux se fait par les collègues sur la base de tes revenus de 2017, donc la déclaration 2018.

Ensuite chaque mois, ton employeur transmettra une déclaration à la DGFiP avec ton numéro de sécu pour t'identifier et tes éléments de rémunération du mois précédent, comme le salaire net fiscal, le taux qu'il t'a appliqué et le montant de PAS qu'il a prélevé. Le système trouvera ensuite ton numéro fiscal à partir du numéro de sécu, récupérera ton taux et enverra une réponse à ton employeur avec le taux qu'il devra appliquer sur ta prochaine paie.

De ton côté, tu pourras moduler ton taux ou déclarer un changement de situation comme une naissance, un divorce ou un licenciement directement depuis ton compte fiscal et le changement sera répercuté chez ton employeur sous deux mois maximum.

Les collègues auront aussi accès à ces options depuis l'application GestPAS et en cas de souci avec le taux, ou si le système ne te reconnaît pas et que tu as un taux non personnalisé, ils pourront chercher plus précisément les causes avec l'application ConsultPAS.

Voilà, j'ai essayé d'être claire et concise, est-ce que ça répond à tes interrogations ?

\- C'est quoi un taux « non personnalisé » ? Demanda Solveig.

Lollie détourna la tête deux secondes en avalant une gorgée de son cocktail, ce faisant elle aperçut au loin, dans l'autre rue croisant celle du bar, deux silhouettes qu'elle reconnut assez vite : Anaïs et Moussa. D.

Le ministre n'était accompagné d'aucun garde du corps et Anaïs était à son bras, ils marchaient tous les deux d'un pas moyen mais déterminé.

Lollie remarqua immédiatement que Moussa avait de nouveau les yeux verts, comme l'autre soir au Club.

Comme elle était accompagnée d'amies, seule et de surcroît hors service, elle ne pût malheureusement qu'observer la scène, de loin, sans entendre toute leur conversation, mais seulement quelques bribes.

\- Je te ramène chez toi, je suis très fière de toi mon esclave ! Dit Anaïs

Elle caressa le menton de Moussa qui buvait littéralement ses paroles et accueillit ce geste de tendresse avec joie.

\- Oh merci ma Déesse, je veux vous servir de tout mon cœur, pour votre bon plaisir.

\- Et c'est vraiment très gentil de ta part, tu es un esclave très obéissant. Maintenant, je veux que tu me retrouves demain soir au Club, j'ai une surprise exceptionnelle pour toi et après cela, tu m'appartiendras à tout jamais.

De loin, ils semblaient très complices et Lollie commençait à penser qu'Anaïs n'avait peut-être pas manipulé Moussa autant qu'ils le pensaient et qu'elle avait pu gagner son affection naturellement.

Elle pensa à Henri, aux sentiments qu'il avait développé pour Anaïs et à la déception et au chagrin qu'il ressentirait inévitablement lorsque celle-ci manifesterait tôt ou tard sa préférence pour le ministre.

Il ne pouvait malheureusement en être autrement, Moussa ayant plus de charisme, de pouvoir, d'argent, simplement toutes les choses que recherchent, le genre de femmes fatales comme Anaïs, chez un homme.

Il fallait aussi compter sur le fait qu'ils s'étaient visiblement fréquentés plus souvent que seulement au sein du Club, et ainsi leur partage de sorties et d'affection au sein de ces différents univers légitimaient d'autant plus leur relation.

Solveig éclata de rire.

\- Je vois que ma Lollie est toujours autant dans la lune, je sais pas ce qu'ils consomment à la DGFiP, mais ça semble assez puissant… Dit-elle en s'adressant à Pauline.

Le rire et la pique ironique de Solveig tirèrent la rouquine hors de ce qui paraissait un songe pour ses amies, mais qui n'était en réalité que la manifestation concrète de son intense concentration sur cet autre élément en arrière plan, bien plus intéressant dans sa situation actuelle.

\- Oh, rien d'illégal, en tout cas, tant que le café et le Red Bull ne rentrent pas dans cette catégorie, ils sont déjà bien assez taxés pour compenser. Ironisa Lollie.

Lollie repensa de nouveau à Henri, l'incompatibilité de leurs sentiments actuels la rendait triste, puis la jalousie reprit le dessus sur sa bienveillance amoureuse et elle décida de lui donner une bonne leçon.

Elle allait garder ce qu'elle venait de voir pour elle, et lors de la prochaine intervention, il essayerait de « conclure » avec Anaïs, comme il l'a si fièrement déclaré ce midi et il subirait la déception qu'il lui faisait, sans le savoir, endurer.

Il était clair qu'elle ne se mêlerait plus de l'attirance d'Henri pour Anaïs et qu'elle le laisserait faire l'erreur qu'il brûlait d'envie de commettre.


	13. Le Plan Empoisonné (Arnaques, Crimes et

_13\. Le Plan Empoisonné (Arnaques, Crimes et Botanique) :_

Paris est une ville assez vaste pour contenir toute la variété d'endroits et d'individus qu'une imagination fertile peut créer.

La ville possède certains lieux, hors du temps et de l'espace, ou hors d'âge, c'est selon, comme les kilomètres de galeries et de salles du Grand Réseau Sud, les anciennes carrières, appelées abusivement Catacombes, et qu'arpentent tous les soirs des passionnés cataphiles, vêtus de leurs cuissardes de pêche et portant fièrement leur lampe à acétylène.

Le réseau ferroviaire désaffecté de la petite ceinture en était un autre bon exemple.

Depuis l'attaque du meeting d'Hermelin Sterne et sa défaite face à la super-héroïne Reaper Kat et après avoir fui Aldéon, CannIvy avait choisi d'installer son repaire dans les entrepôts frigorifiques abandonnés de la gare de La Rapée, ce grand lieu souterrain était climatisé naturellement et assez discret pour accueillir le repaire d'une super-vilaine et de son acolyte dévouée, Poisandra n'avait d'ailleurs pas eu son mot à dire sur le choix de l'emplacement.

Les deux vilaines avaient investi l'un des vastes tunnels de la gare inférieure, CannIvy avait profité de toute cette place pour installer une immense serre pour accueillir et nourrir ses hybrides plantes/animaux, il y avait aussi tout un espace dédié à la culture des plants de cannabis modifiés par ses soins, d'une taille imposante et aux effets surpuissants et variés.

Poisandra disposait, elle, d'un espace plus réduit pour son laboratoire, où elle étudiait la composition et les propriétés des divers acides secrétés par son organisme et d'une pièce pour ses caméléons.

Enfin elles avaient aménagé un appartement complet avec un grand salon fleuri où se trouvait un imposant trône composé de lianes épaisses, de grandes feuilles de cannabis et de pétales géants, une chambre confortable pour elles avec un grand lit douillet et un espace de bain avec un grand bassin bouillonnant peuplé de plantes aquatiques comme nénuphars et roseaux, et d'autres dédiées spécifiquement à la filtration et l'assainissement de ses eaux.

L'ensemble était devenu un petit bout de paradis pour elles, loin du tumulte de la ville et surtout loin d'Aldéon et de sa maudite héroïne, Reaper Kat.

\- Ma chère Poisandra, je t'annonce que notre petite opération d'infiltration fonctionne au-delà de mes espérances. En plus de pouvoir réellement assouvir mes fantasmes et de satisfaire mes besoins, mon premier objectif est en passe d'être rempli. Annonça CannIvy.

\- Oui déjà on s'amuse comme des folles dans ce club, on rencontre plein de monde et j'ai même pas à abandonner mon costume et à me déguiser, il est déjà parfait ! S'extasia Poisandra.

\- Nous devons quand même être plus prudentes, il est vrai que nous sommes bien loin d'Aldéon et que personne ne nous connaît ici, mais nous ne sommes pas à l'abri de trouver de l'opposition lors de l'accomplissement de mon plan.

C'est pour ça que je ne porte pas mon costume et que nous devons continuer à nous appeler, en public, par nos prénoms.

\- Très bien ma jolie liane tueuse, tu sais bien que je ferais n'importe quoi pour te satisfaire, et je ne voudrais surtout pas faire échouer ton plan.

\- Le Ministricule est assez prometteur et je suis sûre qu'il saura se rendre assez vite très utile pour ma cause. Affirma CannIvy avant de pousser un long ricanement sardonique.

Il est d'ores et déjà complètement fou de moi, il était tellement sous mon emprise après avoir inspiré profondément ma brume d'amour et m'avoir littéralement mangé les lèvres que j'ai pu l'humilier complètement l'autre soir au Club.

Il redemandait mes coups de talon et léchait mes cuissardes devant tous les autres convives, de manière totalement indécente.

Je pense que ce sale primate est assez mûr désormais, je vais avancer son hybridation complète afin qu'il devienne réellement mon esclave pour toujours.

\- Attends quoi ? Mais il n'a jamais été prévu que tu ailles jusque-là ! S'emporta immédiatement Poisandra.

\- Pense à tout ce qu'il fera pour nous, une fois qu'il sera transformé, il sera non seulement super-puissant, quasiment mon égal, entièrement soumis à ma volonté, mais il sera surtout toujours ministre, avec toutes ses prérogatives et pourra ordonner à ses agents de concevoir et de faire appliquer mes directives et mon projet. Expliqua calmement CannIvy.

Enfin, ce qui ne gâche rien à l'affaire, il est séduisant et ce sera l'objet sexuel parfait, et dans le cas contraire s'il devait s'avérer être un mauvais coup, il pourra toujours finir en compost pour mes plantes adorées.

La proie parfaite je te dis !

Ces trois phrases et leurs arguments censés l'apaiser, achevèrent d'attrister Poisandra, elle possédait des sentiments amoureux très forts pour CannIvy, et acceptait déjà à contre cœur qu'elle puisse avoir des amants masculins, mais l'idée qu'elle crée un hybride, bien qu'esclave, mais qui serait son égal, auquel elle pourrait s'identifier et qu'elle comptait de surcroît utiliser sexuellement, lui était insupportable.

Le risque de finir, à terme, remplacée dans le cœur de sa belle fleur, par cet imposteur était trop important.

\- Mon amour végétal, s'il te plaît, pense à nous, renonce à aller aussi loin, c'est une folie ! Essaya Poisandra en sanglotant.

Je t'aime plus que tout au monde, et s'il le fallait je serais prête à renoncer à ma liberté et même à mes pouvoirs et mes caméléons chéris pour vivre avec toi et que nous soyons heureuses, seulement nous deux, ensemble.

CannIvy sentit que la détresse de son amoureuse acolyte pourrait à terme constituer un gros frein à ses ambitions et elle tenta de jouer sur la corde sensible pour la rassurer.

\- Mon mignon caméléon, si je fais tout ça c'est justement pour nous, afin que nous ayons des revenus suffisants pour assurer notre avenir.

Elle commença à faire courir deux de ses lianes le long des bas violets et bleus de Poisandra, tout en la prenant dans ses bras pour la câliner.

\- Je pense qu'il sera nécessaire de le transformer complètement afin de nous assurer de son obéissance complète, mais tu peux être assurée que tu resteras toujours ma préférée, tout d'abord, car tu possèdes des pouvoirs si puissants toi aussi que tu es déjà mon égale, ensuite j'ai la plus grande affection pour toi et contrairement à lui, tu ne seras jamais mon esclave, tu es ma partenaire.

Enfin j'ai dit que ce serait un objet sexuel parfait, mais il nous profitera à toutes les deux, je le dominerai et tu pourras toi aussi en jouir à ta guise, nous nous amuserons tous les trois et il nous fera jouir toutes les deux.

CannIvy continua son étreinte et commença à embrasser sa complice dans le cou, tout en faisant glisser ses doigts doucement sous la robe violette pour stimuler l'entrejambe de Poisandra.

\- Je te fais confiance ma belle fleur, tu feras au mieux pour nous, je t'aime de toute mon acidité. Répondit Poisandra avant de frissonner et de s'abandonner aux vagues de plaisir qui commençaient à parcourir tout son corps.

Poisandra était rassurée, mais au fond d'elle, une lueur d'inquiétude et de jalousie subsistait encore, elle suivrait aveuglément sa comparse CannIvy, mais en restant néanmoins vigilante.


	14. La Quatrième Inter

_14\. La Quatrième Inter :_

Peu après leur arrivée au Club, Ulysse et Artémis s'étaient séparés, lui toujours vêtu de sa catsuit verte était parti rapidement en quête de sa rouquine au latex floral, fougueux et encore inconscient du danger de la fréquenter.

Artémis elle, vêtue de sa catsuit violette s'était donc résolue à passer la soirée avec Athéna, ou à défaut, seule.

Malgré son choix d'une tenue d'une teinte similaire à la couleur fétiche de Cassandra, elle ne voulait pas passer la soirée en sa compagnie, leur précédente session avait, certes, été très plaisante, mais Artémis se méfiait désormais de sa proximité avec Anaïs et se demandait si, à défaut d'être sa complice active, elle n'était pas au moins un minimum au courant de ses plans.

Le Club était grand et Artémis commençait à en connaître assez bien ses multiples pièces et recoins, mais après l'avoir parcouru ce soir-là, deux fois de fond en comble, Athéna restait introuvable.

En désespoir de cause, elle alla s'allonger sur la couche de la petite pièce dans laquelle elle avait découvert le plaisir de la pénétration féminine avec Cassandra.

\- Ce soir, cher Moussa, mon esclave adoré, je vais te donner l'immense privilège de mes pouvoirs, tu deviendras l'égal de ta Maîtresse ! Badina Anaïs.

Artémis sursauta, elle avait reconnu tout de suite la voix d'Anaïs.

Elle savait aussi qu'elle tenait toujours le ministre sous son emprise, mais néanmoins, une partie d'elle était aussi rassurée que le charme de la tentatrice soit sur Moussa plutôt que sur Ulysse.

\- Ma Déesse, je suis honoré d'obtenir cet immense privilège, mais je ne serais jamais votre égal, je vous resterais entièrement dévoué. Répondit Moussa, en s'inclinant avec déférence.

\- Oh, mais j'y compte bien, d'ailleurs ces pouvoirs ont une petite contrepartie que je te révélerai en temps voulu et j'attends beaucoup de toi à ce sujet. Fit Anaïs, le regard mystérieux.

En attendant, suis-moi, je dois d'abord te révéler entièrement ma vraie nature afin de débuter la cérémonie.

Des pouvoirs… Une contrepartie… Une révélation complète et une cérémonie ? La soirée qui s'annonçait initialement morne et ennuyeuse prenait tout de suite un ton surnaturel et dangereux. Artémis, bien qu'inquiète, se résolut à accomplir seule son devoir.

Elle laissa par prudence un peu d'écart entre eux, puis bondit à la suite de l'intrigante et de sa proie.

Ils arrivèrent dans une autre pièce qu'Anaïs s'empressa de fermer afin qu'ils soient seuls, mais le Club était conçu aussi pour le plaisir des voyeurs et il n'était pas possible, en restant dans la partie publique, d'être réellement libre de tout regard.

Artémis vit un escalier sur le côté, d'où il était possible d'observer l'intérieur de cette pièce à travers de discrètes ouvertures donnant juste sous le plafond. Elle espérait en étant placée ainsi, rester invisible depuis l'intérieur.

\- Vois-tu mon cher esclave, mon prénom est Anaïs, mais l'on ne m'appelle plus ainsi depuis bien longtemps. Commença t'elle, tout en élevant ses bras.

Des lianes et des plants de cannabis sortaient du sol à son commandement et remontaient rapidement le long de son corps, une partie se fixait à sa chair et lui assurait une couverture végétale, feuilles et branches astucieusement placées sur les parties sensibles de son anatomie, tandis que l'autre partie retirait délicatement sa parure de latex.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que sa robe verte glisse intégralement, découvrant quelques instants sa silhouette nubile dans toute sa beauté charnelle.

Après que ses bas et gants aient acquis eux aussi des attributs végétaux, la transformation atteignit son visage.

Ses lèvres avaient désormais une teinte verte flamboyante, avec des nuances jaune-orangé, ses yeux avaient viré du vert pâle qu'elle avait naturellement, au vert luminescent qu'affichaient ses pauvres victimes, ses sourcils étaient devenus trois fines et délicates feuilles alignées et le lierre avait déposé une grande feuille sur son front, qui marquait désormais le début de sa raie. Enfin ses cheveux, marquaient eux aussi sa transformation, de par leur longueur, leur volume, et leur flamboyance, rouge sang, orange et jaune flamme.

La super-vilaine s'était révélée et tout, dans son corps, sa tenue et son attitude, suintait le danger mais aussi un charisme mystique et mortel.

\- Je suis CannIvy, Déesse Végétale, Mère vengeresse de la Nature et protectrice du règne végétal. Annonça t'elle, revigorée par sa transformation et au sommet de sa gloire.

Immédiatement après la transformation, irrésistiblement mais aussi naturellement, Moussa plaça son genou à terre et se prosterna devant sa Déesse.

\- Ma Déesse, vous êtes vraiment extraordinaire, je brûle de vous être soumis éternellement. Fit t'il en caressant ses cuissardes feuillues.

Artémis n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Anaïs était une super-vilaine dont la rage meurtrière n'avait pour égale que ses immenses pouvoirs, sa transformation était impressionnante et son état expliquait l'attraction mystérieuse qu'elle exerçait sur les hommes.

Pour elle, la mission se compliquait, lutter contre une super-vilaine, seule, lui semblait à juste titre quasiment insurmontable.

Elle devait aussi découvrir pourquoi CannIvy s'attaquait à Moussa. D.

\- Mon cher esclave, ton souhait le plus cher va désormais être réalisé, reste placé dans cette position et mes plantes chéries vont jaillir et t'entourer complètement, elles vont d'abord te placer en stase, inconscient, puis t'insuffler une énergie nouvelle. Ton corps changera, ton sang deviendra chlorophylle, tu seras un hybride homme-plante, mon égal, doté de mes pouvoirs de création et de destruction infinis !

CannIvy étendit de nouveau les bras, et les plantes s'élancèrent de ceux-ci, à l'assaut de l'esclave agenouillé.

Dix secondes plus tard, elles avaient formé autour de lui, une barrière inextricable, un cocon végétal que la démonette entourait de ses bras, un halo vert émanant de son être, semblant, en effet, insuffler une énergie mystique.

Artémis qui était toujours cachée, avait observé toute la scène.

La situation était devenue désespérée, et Artémis n'était clairement pas de taille à affronter seule, deux méta-humains, fût-ce l'un d'eux son ministre.

Elle se résolut, à contre cœur, à trouver Ulysse pour poursuivre la mission avec son collègue, qu'elle espérait, armée des révélations de cette nouvelle situation, faire changer d'avis.

Après être descendue dans la salle principale, Artémis trouva Ulysse, sur une banquette, occupé à câliner une jeune Little en tenue d'écolière, jupe plissée et bas blancs, avec son doudou en peluche, qui avait été délaissée par son Daddy.

\- Ulysse, j'ai besoin de toi, maintenant ! Déclara t'elle, pressante.

\- Mon Artémis, je suis occupé à réconforter cette pauvre enfant abandonnée par un père indigne. Ironisa Ulysse.

\- J'insiste, c'est assez sérieux, tu sais la mission…

\- Ah… Dis toujours…

\- J'ai vu de mes propres yeux, Anaïs se transformer en une super-vilaine végétale, CannIvy, elle a fait pousser des plantes dans le sol, juste par la force de sa volonté, et son corps a aussi changé quasiment intégralement, lèvres, yeux, cheveux… Décrivit Artémis.

\- Où l'as tu trouvée ? Je la cherche partout. Coupa Ulysse.

\- Peu importe, il ne vaut mieux pas que tu l'approches seul et j'ai besoin de ton aide. Elle a placé le ministre dans une sorte de cocon végétal, pour le transformer en hybride et lui donner les mêmes pouvoirs qu'elle ! Alerta Artémis.

\- Je ne te crois pas, tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi pour la discréditer… Une transformation intégrale en super-vilaine, un hybride et un cocon végétal… Tu ne saisis même pas le ridicule de ce que tu racontes. Remarque, ta haine d'elle te donne une imagination débordante ! S'énerva Ulysse avant de repartir vers l'ingénue écolière en haussant les épaules.

Plus esseulée que jamais, Artémis se dit que Pandora pourrait peut-être l'aider, elle se dirigea vers l'entrée du Club quand elle tomba nez à nez avec Cassandra qui l'interpella.

\- Salut ma belle rouquine ! Le violet te va à ravir, te voir adopter ma couleur fétiche me remplit vraiment de joie. Complimenta Cassandra en rigolant.

\- Oh, salut toi, dis-moi, je viens de croiser une fille ressemblant étrangement à Anaïs, mais avec les lèvres vertes et des feuilles couvrant seulement la touffe et les nichons… Osa Artémis sans se démonter malgré la gêne d'avoir été interceptée par la complice blonde d'Anaïs à un moment aussi crucial.

Une certaine CannIvy, as-tu déjà croisé cette belle plante ici ? Demanda t'elle, faussement ingénue.

\- Non, je ne vois vraiment pas qui ça peut bien être, la maîtresse des lieux invite parfois des Dominas étrangères, c'est peut-être une célébrité allemande ou hollandaise… D'ailleurs, je crois qu'un soir, le mois prochain, Miss Fetilicious sera présente. Tenta Cassandra, sans conviction.

Cassandra s'éclipsa rapidement et s'empressa de rejoindre sa Maîtresse Végétale.

Artémis, après cette soudaine rencontre et la réponse suspecte de la blonde, et ayant finalement abandonné son idée de trouver Pandora, lui emboîta le pas discrètement.

La blonde savait précisément où aller, elle grimpa prestement mais avec assurance les marches de l'escalier, faisant claquer ses talons en sautillant avec grâce.

Arrivée devant la pièce occupée par la séductrice empoisonnée, elle entra sans frapper, CannIvy, tout d'abord surprise fût rassurée de reconnaître sa familière chevelure blonde terminée de couettes colorées et sa tenue violette et bleue.

\- Ma chère Cassandra, entrer sans frapper alors que je suis occupée, en plein processus de transformation de mon esclave dévoué, c'est assez osé et plutôt risqué. Avoue plutôt que tu avais envie de finir ligotée par mes lianes chéries ?

\- Tu sais très bien que ça ne m'aurait pas arrêtée, un peu de salive, ou un jet d'acide sécrété de mes mains et j'étais libre comme l'air, me donnant même le luxe de faire périr tes bébés dans d'atroces souffrances herbicides.

\- Oui, et tu n'aurais même pas hésité, d'où le fait que je n'ai rien tenté. Remarqua CannIvy.

Comment se passe ta soirée, en bas ? Est-ce que tu t'amuses bien avec Artémis pour que je puisse être tranquille ici ?

\- Justement, je la cherchais pour l'occuper un peu, en effet, pendant que tu accomplissais ta basse besogne, mais il semble qu'elle t'ait trouvée avant moi.

Je viens de la croiser en bas, légèrement fébrile et elle ne tarissait pas de questions à propos d'une rouquine lubrique, aux lèvres vertes, couverte de feuilles et déclarant s'appeler CannIvy.

J'ai bien évidemment tenté de noyer le poisson, mais qu'en penses-tu ? S'inquiéta Cassandra.

\- Franchement, que veux-tu que ça me fasse, je suis en train de poser la première pierre de mon empire végétal, alors les divagations d'une Domina débutante, je m'en tamponne le pistil. Répondit CannIvy en haussant les épaules.

\- Mais elle pourrait nous causer des problèmes !

\- Écoute, je ne pense pas qu'elle se doute des détails de notre plan, notamment le rôle de mon cher esclave, donc il n'y a pas de risque, mais si elle pose trop de questions, ou qu'elle insiste lourdement, je te laisse t'en occuper. Après tout, tu la connais bien plus intimement que moi. Ironisa CannIvy feignant de laisser transparaître une légère pointe de jalousie.

De mon côté, je connais bien Ulysse et je pense pouvoir le transformer lui aussi, si le besoin s'en fait sentir.

Je te fais entièrement confiance, ma bien aimée partenaire, pour gérer la situation.

N'oublie pas que tu es aussi puissante et forte que moi.

Artémis, placée de nouveau dans cet escalier adjacent, écoutait tout, prudemment, notant avec inquiétude que la situation s'aggravait de nouveau.

Cassandra était donc, elle aussi, une méta-humaine. Elle avait parlé d'acide jeté de ses mains et d'une salive spéciale, quels autres pouvoirs pouvait t'elle bien posséder ?

Un craquement brutal se fît entendre, accompagné d'une aveuglante lumière verte ainsi que d'une légère brume aux accents vert pomme, rose acidulé et violet profond.

Le cocon se fissurait, laissant apparaître progressivement, un Moussa transfiguré, renaissant, en position fœtale, au milieu des spores colorées.

Il se redressa, ses traits et son apparence étaient méconnaissables, son visage avait adopté les caractéristiques de sa Déesse, lèvres vertes, cheveux d'une teinte rouge flamboyante, avec néanmoins un ajout intéressant, un masque végétal, protégeant idéalement son identité en couvrant ses yeux et son nez.

Son corps était presque nu, excepté la taille et l'entrejambe, ou la végétation lui faisait comme une sorte de boxer, les mains gantées de feuilles et les épaules recouvertes elles aussi de la même manière. Un collier de feuilles et des bottes seyantes similaires à celles de sa génitrice complétaient sa tenue.

A peine sorti de cette couveuse magique, il se prosterna devant sa Maîtresse, la toute puissante Mère Nature.

\- Je sens un feu nouveau en moi, ta sève empoisonnée coule dans mes veines et j'exhale d'une incroyable puissance que je mets à ton service, ma Déesse, je ne saurais jamais te remercier assez pour l'incroyable don que tu viens de m'offrir si généreusement.

\- Mon loyal sujet, je t'offre ma puissance et mes pouvoirs, et à partir de maintenant, tu n'es plus mon esclave, je t'affranchis et t'élève au rang de sujet. Dit-elle en étendant les mains vers sa nouvelle création.

Néanmoins, tu apprendras que je ne suis généreuse qu'avec mes plantes, par conséquent, je ne te fais cet immense cadeau qu'à une seule condition, je veux que tu utilises tes pouvoirs, végétaux et en tant que ministre, afin de faire rentrer la France dans une nouvelle ère, une époque où consommer du cannabis ne sera plus un délit, où la production et la consommation seront réglementées par l'État.

Nous allons tous les deux changer la face de ce pays, toi tu marqueras l'histoire en tant que ministre réformateur et libéral, tu seras le premier à ramener les comptes de la Nation à l'équilibre, grâce aux nouvelles taxes sur la consommation de cannabis que tu mettras en place.

Moi, en tant que productrice exclusive du monopole public du cannabis, j'assurerai une production abordable, abondante et de qualité, loin de la merde que l'on peut trouver partout actuellement.

Bien entendu, je serais intégralement exonérée de tout impôt et taxes, la qualité étant malheureusement à ce prix.

Notre partenariat nous sera profitable à tous les deux, je sais que tu vois l'immense intérêt que nous pourrons en tirer, et que tu obéiras à mes injonctions sans résistance, mais si l'inverse devait se produire, saches que ce que je te donne, ma confiance, mon affection et ces immenses pouvoirs, je peux les reprendre à n'importe quel moment si tu t'avises de me déplaire, ou pire encore, de me trahir !

N'oublie pas qu'un grand pouvoir implique de grandes responsabilités et que si tu n'en es pas digne, je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde à me débarrasser de toi, je t'embrasserais et tu ressentiras le plus grand plaisir qu'il te sera jamais donné, mais tu mourras sur le champ !

\- Oui ma Déesse, je comprends, je ne te décevrais pas et nous régnerons ensemble sur le cannabis français.

Pour Artémis, tout s'éclairait désormais, CannIvy avait ciblé depuis le début Moussa. D. pour sa position de ministre du Budget, l'un des portefeuilles les plus puissants de l'État, qui pouvait effectivement lancer une réforme de cette ampleur, en pilotant les aspects fiscaux et douaniers du nouveau monopole, il lui faudrait certainement convaincre ses collègues de la Santé et de l'Intérieur, mais avec ses nouveaux pouvoirs végétaux de persuasion, cela devrait être d'une facilité déconcertante.

Le plan était définitivement bien conçu et s'assurer d'occuper l'unique place de fournisseur de la marchandise n'était pas la plus grande fourberie de celui-ci.

La super-vilaine produirait la matière première et encaisserait les bénéfices, le tout sans s'acquitter des impôts, ni de taxes !

Artémis savait qu'elle était désormais la seule à pouvoir sauver le pays de la mise en place de cet enfer cannabique.

Ulysse était incontrôlable et il était de toute manière trop ensorcelé par l'enchanteresse végétale, pour être encore d'une quelconque utilité, Pandora et Athéna avaient disparues.

Elle devait à tout prix alerter au plus vite le chef pour pouvoir déjouer à temps ce plan machiavélique.

Artémis s'éclipsa discrètement du Club sans se faire remarquer, laissant même Ulysse continuer à s'amuser dans la salle principale, ignorant tout de la nouvelle criticité de la situation.


	15. Une Mission pour Elle

_15\. Une Mission pour Elle :_

Lollie avait débarqué en trombe dans le bureau du chef, dès l'arrivée de celui-ci.

Le chef ne lui en avait pas tenu rigueur, pressentant que la situation devait être grave pour qu'elle agisse ainsi.

\- À en juger par votre présente attitude, j'imagine que votre quatrième intervention ne s'est pas déroulée de la meilleure des manières ?

\- En effet Monsieur, la situation est assez compliquée et j'ai beaucoup de choses à vous présenter.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- L'autre jour, je vous avais décrit le comportement de Moussa. D. après qu'il eut rencontré Anaïs, il se trouve que mes soupçons sont effectivement confirmés, le ministre est bien manipulé, mais il y a encore plus grave dans cette affaire, Anaïs est le prénom d'une méta-humaine nommée CannIvy, son amie Cassandra est, elle aussi dotée de pouvoirs et elles ont jeté leur dévolu sur notre ministre… Expliqua Lollie.

\- Dans quel but ! Coupa le chef, étonné.

\- CannIvy compte utiliser la position du ministre, son influence, pour lui faire concevoir et présenter une réforme d'ampleur de la politique française en matière de substances psychotropes, en d'autres termes, elle veut qu'il lance la légalisation du cannabis en France, sous la forme d'un monopole d'État comparable à celui en place pour le tabac. La cerise sur le gâteau étant qu'elle serait la seule autorisée à produire l'herbe, et qu'elle serait même entièrement exonérée d'impôts et de taxes pour cela… En d'autres termes, cette évolution se ferait à son plus grand profit.

\- Ça c'est en effet une surprise de taille… Mais je pense que cette CannIvy a misé sur le mauvais cheval, les décisions dans ce domaine relèvent principalement de la politique de santé publique et donc des prérogatives de la ministre de la Santé, sans compter qu'un tel projet ne pourrait être lancé sans l'avis du ministère de l'Intérieur et l'aval de Matignon, voire de l'Élysée… Remarqua le chef.

\- En effet, mais c'est là qu'intervient l'information la plus importante que j'ai à vous confier, le ministre n'est pas seulement manipulé et hypnotisé par CannIvy, elle lui a fait subir une transformation physique et désormais en plus d'une obéissance aveugle à ses ordres, il possède les mêmes pouvoirs qu'elle ! J'imagine qu'elle va lui demander d'hypnotiser aussi les autres décideurs afin que le projet puisse être mené à son terme sans entrave.

\- Mais, c'est de la folie, il ne pourra pas non plus hypnotiser le Parlement au complet…

\- L'argumentaire est déjà prêt et bien rodé et la perspective d'équilibrer le budget de l'État avec les nouvelles taxes prélevées sur la vente devrait convaincre la plupart des parlementaires, sans compter que depuis que la majeure partie des États-Unis et le Canada ont légalisé le cannabis, l'opinion publique semble, ici aussi, ouverte à une évolution majeure de la législation, les médias pourraient aussi appuyer le projet en soulignant que les trafics et l'économie souterraine diminueraient ainsi sensiblement.

\- Tout ça reste hautement spéculatif. Vous avez parlé des pouvoirs de CannIvy qui sont maintenant ceux de Moussa, quels sont-ils ?

\- Je n'ai certainement pas tout vu, mais elle est capable d'hypnotiser, au moins les hommes, en soufflant une sorte de brume colorée, peut-être un type particulier de phéromones, bien que l'odeur, de loin, était semblable à celle du cannabis, du moins une variété très puissante. Décrivit Lollie.

Elle peut, par sa simple volonté, faire pousser de nulle part, toutes sortes de plantes qui pourraient notamment servir de liens pour attacher une victime, j'ai vu par exemple des lianes et bien entendu, des plants de cannabis, elle peut modifier son apparence à loisir, afin de sembler aussi normale qu'une humaine lambda, alors que transformée en CannIvy, elle possède des lèvres vertes et ses sourcils sont trois petites feuilles. Comme elle a transformé le ministre en homme-plante, je suppose qu'elle peut refaire la même chose avec n'importe qui et se constituer une milice assez facilement. Et enfin, elle a évoqué la possibilité, si le ministre ne réalisait pas ses souhaits, de mettre fin à sa vie par l'effet d'un de ses baisers.

Quant à sa complice Cassandra, elle a, de son côté parlé de la possibilité d'utiliser de l'acide sécrété et jeté de ses mains et une salive spéciale.

CannIvy est déjà extrêmement dangereuse d'elle-même avec tous ses pouvoirs, mais je crains que son alliance avec Cassandra ne les rendent hors d'atteinte, sans compter qu'on ne sait pas si elles possèdent encore d'autres pouvoirs cachés.

\- Ce que vous me décrivez est d'une extrême gravité. Réagis le chef, inquiet. Je vous demande de tout mettre en œuvre afin de stopper cette super-vilaine et sa complice et de ramener notre ministre à la raison, si tant est que cela soit encore envisageable.

\- Je vais faire de mon mieux et je pense pouvoir gérer la situation dans une certaine mesure, mais je suis inquiète à propos d'Henri. Fit remarquer Lollie.

\- Je pense votre collègue assez fiable pourtant. Développez votre propos.

\- Plus vraiment Monsieur, il est complètement perturbé par CannIvy, elle lui a vraiment retourné le cerveau et lors de la dernière intervention, j'ai dû me débrouiller et prendre tous les risques toute seule, car il refusait de me croire et de me suivre. Regretta Lollie.

Je pense sérieusement qu'il existe un risque assez important qu'il compromette la mission et j'ai besoin de disposer d'une aide extérieure fiable. Bien entendu, je pense qu'il ne faut pas non plus l'écarter brutalement de la mission, car il pourrait trouver ça suspect.

Je comprends, il ne serait en effet pas opportun de l'écarter, mais au vu des circonstances, vous ne devrez compter, dans un premier temps que sur vous-même. Vu le sujet, je vais de mon côté, contacter nos collègues de la Direction Générale des Douanes et Droits Indirects, ils ont des services spécialisés dans la lutte contre le trafic de drogue et je pense que bénéficier de leur expertise dans le domaine, nous serait très précieux.


	16. La Conférence de Bercy

_16\. La Conférence de Bercy :_

Deux jours plus tard, tous les agents des directions nationales de contrôle fiscal et des directions équivalentes des douanes étaient convoqués à Bercy pour assister à un séminaire sur la thématique du blanchiment d'argent et de la fraude fiscale en matière de trafic de drogue, la journée devant être ponctuée par un discours du ministre en séance plénière.

\- On n'a vraiment pas que ça à foutre de perdre une journée dans un séminaire à la con, je sais vraiment pas pourquoi le chef nous a envoyé dans cette galère, bon on peut se dire au moins que dans ce bâtiment la cantine est pas trop mauvaise. Pesta Henri.

\- Ça y est, on n'est à peine arrivés que tu commences déjà à râler ! Je pense qu'il n'a pas trop eu le choix, le ministre a convoqué tous les agents travaillant dans les services de contrôle, et bien que ce ne soit pas officiel, c'est quand même notre cas… Remarqua Lollie.

Tous deux avaient passé sans encombre le contrôle douanier aux rayons X, nécessaire en l'absence de badge d'accès permanent au site de Bercy et attendaient désormais le début de la conférence dans la grande allée séparant le bâtiment Colbert, surnommé le paquebot, pour les intimes, et le bâtiment Vauban.

Ils avaient trouvé un banc, un peu en retrait de l'allée, et observaient la transhumance de leurs collègues qui se dirigeaient vers la grande cour d'honneur située entre le bâtiment des ministres et le centre de conférences Pierre Mendès France, où devait se tenir le colloque.

\- Tu sais Henri, je ne te l'ai pas encore dit, mais l'autre fois au club, après la transformation d'Anaïs en CannIvy et la métamorphose du ministre, elle lui a demandé d'engager au plus vite, un projet assez particulier qui concerne justement le trafic de drogue et les rentrées fiscales, un projet qui consisterait à légaliser la consommation de cannabis tout en créant de nouvelles taxes sur celui-ci, de la même manière que pour le tabac et l'alcool. Fit remarquer Lollie. La cerise sur le gâteau est qu'elle serait la seule habilitée à produire et fournir la marchandise en étant en plus exonérée d'impôts…

\- Et alors, à l'heure actuelle, ça ne me semble pas vraiment incongru. Répliqua Henri.

\- Alors déjà visiblement, ça ne semble pas te choquer plus que ça qu'une fille lambda puisse manipuler et donner des ordres à un ministre pour lancer une réforme majeure, qui sera potentiellement controversée et dans laquelle elle est placée au centre d'un conflit d'intérêt flagrant, et ensuite ça ne te semble pas bizarre que deux jours après, les agents qui seront directement concernés par les conséquences de ce projet soient convoqués à Bercy, pour écouter un discours du même ministre sur ces sujets… ? Ironisa Lollie.

Je pense que tous ces éléments sont intimement liés et que le ministre va profiter de ce colloque pour annoncer publiquement son projet devant nous.

\- On verra bien, en attendant, quelle perte de temps…

Parmi tous les agents qui déambulaient dans cette allée ce jour-là, certains en uniforme, d'autres en tenue de ville, une silhouette ne tarda pas à se dégager de cette masse informe de fonctionnaires et de contractuels, ce fut d'abord une ombre fugace, puis en approchant, le claquement de ses talons se fit entendre et le profil devint plus précis.

Les deux agents, concentrés dans leur discussion, Lollie dans sa démonstration outrée et Henri dans sa nonchalance, ne la remarquèrent pas tout de suite, ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle arriva à leur hauteur que Lollie sentit un parfum familier, une odeur de rose mêlée à celle, tenace, du latex porté, collant à la peau de longues heures après les soirées.

Lollie tourna la tête et la reconnut immédiatement, sa collègue Domina, mentor et partenaire de jeu se trouvait juste à portée de voix.

\- Athéna ! Appela Lollie.

La brunette se figea brusquement, un instant, avant de se retourner, d'aviser l'origine de cet appel incongru puis enfin de se diriger vers le banc où les deux agents étaient assis.

\- Nous sommes quand même un peu loin du Club, tu t'es perdue ici ? Interrogea Lollie.

\- Oh… Euh… Artémis et Ulysse, quelle agréable surprise ! Répondit Athéna, un peu gênée aux entournures.

\- Tu as une explication convaincante de ta présence ici, à Bercy ? J'aimerais bien comprendre cette coïncidence suspecte.

\- J'ai été convoquée ici, comme mes collègues, à un colloque organisé aujourd'hui, sur le thème du trafic de drogue, mais ça ne résout pas la question de votre présence ici non plus. Répliqua tranquillement Athéna.

\- Tu te fous de notre gueule ? S'énerva Lollie. De quel service es-tu et qu'est-ce tu trafiques au Club ? Tu t'es rapprochée de nous dans quel but au juste ?

\- Bon d'accord, vu qu'il semble maintenant évident que nous sommes de la même maison, je peux vous révéler quelques détails. Je suis inspectrice à la Direction Nationale du Renseignement et des Enquêtes Douanières et je suis infiltrée depuis quelques mois au Club pour surveiller discrètement les activités d'Anaïs, qui se trouve être celle qui alimente une grosse partie du trafic de cannabis francilien. Au passage, Athéna est mon vrai prénom. Et vous, du coup ?

\- Une douanière infiltrée, c'est une blague… Ironisa Lollie. Nous on est des fiscaux, de la BNIFS, inspecteurs aussi, donc oui, il semble que l'on soit du même genre de service un peu spécial, mais chez les cousins des Impôts.

\- Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi tu as tenté de m'avertir sur Anaïs, l'autre soir. Ajouta Henri.

\- Comme tu as raté un épisode assez important survenu il y'a trois jours et que l'on bosse visiblement sur le même dossier, je vais te mettre au courant de la situation. Commença Lollie, sur un ton un peu plus calme.

Il y a pas mal de choses à dire et certains éléments pourront te paraître très étranges, mais je peux te certifier leur exactitude.

Donc, nous avons commencé notre infiltration sans vraiment savoir pourquoi nous étions là, puis au fur et à mesure des sorties, nous avons remarqué le comportement non conventionnel de notre ministre, sa surveillance s'est révélée être la véritable raison de notre présence, puis il y'a eu ces événements avec Anaïs et enfin il y'a trois jours, un développement bien plus grave.

Il se trouve qu'Anaïs est une super-vilaine qui s'appelle en fait CannIvy, Cassandra est sa complice active et elle possède elle aussi des pouvoirs. Elle a transformé le ministre pour qu'il ait les mêmes pouvoirs qu'elle et elle lui a demandé, de mettre à profit sa position et ses nouveaux pouvoirs afin d'engager un processus de légalisation du cannabis, avec bien évidemment, de substantiels profits à son seul bénéfice. Notre chef a été mis au courant de ces derniers développements et il compte contacter la DGDDI pour que nous travaillions en collaboration sur le sujet.

\- De mon côté, je ne suis pas restée inactive, j'ai remarqué aussi le petit jeu malsain d'Anaïs et Cassandra et leurs pouvoirs, et pendant la soirée que tu évoques, que j'ai ratée au Club, j'étais en train de fouiller leur planque. C'est une friche industrielle qui est devenue subitement un jardin tropical luxuriant, alors forcément, ça a éveillé quelques soupçons chez nous aussi en haut lieu. Enfin soit elles débordent de confiance et d'orgueil, soit elles sont complètement idiotes, car elles ont commis l'erreur de laisser des écrits dévoilant leur plan. Expliqua Athéna. J'ai donc moi aussi avertie ma hiérarchie et nous avons reçu parallèlement les mêmes ordres, nous devons impérativement arrêter CannIvy avant que Moussa ne lance concrètement son projet !

\- Franchement, tout cette histoire me paraît vraiment très exagérée, Anaïs est une fille si douce et délicate, je ne la vois pas concevoir et exécuter un plan aussi diabolique… De toute manière nous ne pouvons rien faire immédiatement, car nous sommes coincés ici pour la journée. Fit Henri.

Les deux filles ne prêtèrent aucune attention à cette dernière manifestation de soutien d'Henri envers Anaïs, Lollie, car elle était blasée de l'aveuglement coupable et constant d'Henri, et Athéna, car elle savait qu'il avait été, lui aussi hypnotisé lors de leur troisième intervention et que des réminiscences de cette emprise pouvaient toujours se manifester aléatoirement, bien longtemps après le charme initial.

Lollie ne savait pas qu'Athéna était au courant de ce fatal instant entre son collègue et la tentatrice et elle se sentit obligée de préciser la chose à la douanière.

\- Donc Athéna, comme je te le disais, elle a usé de ses charmes et de ses pouvoirs sur notre ministre, mais il semble qu'elle ait aussi retourné la tête d'un autre collègue, ici présent. Pas d'inquiétude cependant, cet éternel romantique pense toujours pouvoir la séduire et ouvrir les pétales de notre belle plante rousse… Ironisa Lollie. Quant à Moussa. D. Je ne serais pas étonnée qu'il ait réuni tous les services travaillant sur ce sujet pour annoncer publiquement ce projet, et aussi par conséquent, la réorientation de notre action, voire la dissolution de certains services… On sera vite fixés de toute manière.

Tous trois se dirigèrent ensuite vers le centre de conférences, car le colloque était sur le point de démarrer.

La salle avait été configurée pour accueillir le plus de monde possible, contrairement aux réunions habituellement tenues ici, où la moitié de l'amphithéâtre était utilisée.

Peu après la fermeture des portes, le ministre fit son entrée sur la scène et s'installa au pupitre. Il demanda pourquoi il ne disposait pas à cet emplacement, d'une bouteille d'eau puis débuta son discours. Lollie nota rapidement qu'il était assez décontracté et visiblement dans son état normal.

\- Mesdames et messieurs, mes très chers agents, comme le disait un célèbre acteur italien, « Il n'y a pas de trains trop larges, il n'y a que des voies trop serrées », je préfère personnellement la formule de Saint-Exupéry, « Il n'y a pas de citadelle inattaquable, il n'y a que des citadelles mal attaquées », ainsi vous choisirez en conscience quelle est votre formule favorite pour aborder la question qui nous réunit tous ici, aujourd'hui.

Vous vous doutez bien que je n'ai pas réuni la fine fleur de nos services de contrôle et d'enquêtes fiscales et douanières, pour parler d'infrastructures de transport ou de génie militaire, mais ces métaphores sont néanmoins applicables.

Je veux parler avec vous du problème que constitue le trafic de drogue et de ses conséquences au niveau de l'action de vos services et des rentrées fiscales et vous verrez que la situation actuelle relève en effet d'une voie trop étroite et aussi d'une citadelle qui au fil du temps, s'est révélée imprenable, soit par l'incompétence, ou plutôt le manque de courage politique de mes prédécesseurs, mais rassurez-vous, jamais par la faute de défaillances imputables à vos services respectifs.

Je veux saisir cette belle occasion qui m'est donnée aujourd'hui afin de saluer la grande compétence, le dévouement sans faille dont vous faites preuve au quotidien, sur le terrain, pour assumer pleinement vos missions et faire de ce pays un meilleur endroit.

Je mesure la chance qui est la mienne de diriger actuellement l'une des administrations les plus efficaces de l'État.

Je souhaite dans un premier temps m'adresser aux agents de la DGFiP, vous êtes pleinement engagés, dans un contexte difficile, dans cette grande entreprise de rétablissement de nos comptes publics, cet effort est absolument impératif et les premiers résultats commencent à se faire sentir et ils sont encourageants, mais nous ne devons pas baisser la garde, il est ainsi nécessaire de continuer notre action résolue d'un contrôle fiscal modernisé et d'un recouvrement pugnace et efficient.

Les dépenses continueront d'être maîtrisées, mais nous devons aussi trouver d'autres sources de financement, j'y viendrais ensuite.

Ensuite concernant la DGDDI, vos missions sont nombreuses et variées, tant dans la lutte contre tous les trafics qui minent notre économie et sa compétitivité, et sapent la confiance que portent nos concitoyens dans l'état de droit, que désormais dans la lutte contre le terrorisme et le renseignement, y compris en appui du ministère de l'Intérieur.

Votre action dans le domaine du trafic de drogue est déterminante et les quantités saisies, en augmentation constante et importante, chaque année, portent de rudes coups à ceux qui ont choisi de se mettre hors la loi et d'empoisonner nos enfants.

Mais dans le même temps, cette action n'est pas reconnue à sa juste valeur par nos partenaires, du ministère de l'Intérieur ou de la magistrature, et surtout elle est dispersée sur de trop nombreuses substances psychotropes, sans tenir compte de leur dangerosité réelle ni de leur impact sur notre société.

Vous l'aurez compris, il est temps de s'attaquer enfin à la politique des drogues dans notre pays, par une réforme ambitieuse qui réorientera nos énergies et nos moyens sur les substances les plus dangereuses, tout en assurant de nouvelles rentrées fiscales qui contribueront grandement au redressement de nos comptes publics.

Nous sommes engagés dans une voie trop étroite, beaucoup trop restrictive et qui a largement montré son inefficacité, quant à cette citadelle imprenable, c'est celle que de nombreux pays dans le monde et y compris chez nos partenaires européens, ont réussi à faire tomber avec succès.

Je veux ici parler de la prohibition du cannabis.

Je vais proposer d'ici la fin du mois, au Parlement et à mes collègues du Gouvernement, un plan résolument ambitieux, pour parvenir à la légalisation complète de la consommation cannabique.

Je crois que la prohibition est devenue totalement inefficace, et les expériences menées à l'étranger ont montré qu'il est possible de libéraliser l'usage de cette substance dont la dangerosité est de plus en plus remise en cause par le milieu médical et de récentes études scientifiques, tout en maintenant un niveau de contrôle adéquat afin d'assurer la plus grande qualité pour les utilisateurs et de développer dans le même temps les recettes fiscales.

Le modèle de monopole public actuellement en vigueur pour le tabac, qui a largement démontré sa pertinence et son efficacité, sera étendu au cannabis, le produit sera détaillé chez les débitants de tabac actuellement en place, et je donnerai la possibilité d'ouvrir un type de commerce analogue aux « coffees-shops » néerlandais, avec un système de licences qui profitera aussi aux collectivités locales, à la politique de prévention sanitaire et à la politique d'éducation.

La production sera contrôlée par l'État et centralisée, et nous lancerons d'ailleurs un appel d'offres doté de critères rigoureux et exigeants afin de désigner le ou les producteurs qui sauront assurer la plus haute qualité possible.

Le produit sera évidemment taxé à la TVA au taux normal, et une taxe additionnelle sera mise en place, ses recettes seront exclusivement affectées au budget du ministère de la Santé.

Je sais que cette réforme ne sera pas facile à mettre en œuvre, qu'elle risque de susciter des questionnements, voire des oppositions, j'en suis conscient et je m'appliquerais à faire preuve de la plus grande pédagogie afin d'expliquer inlassablement tous les bénéfices réels induits par cette évolution.

Je compte aussi sur votre mobilisation pleine et entière afin qu'elle soit une franche réussite.

Je compte d'autant plus sur vous que je sais que ce basculement entraînera nécessairement une évolution importante de vos services.

J'ai demandé au Directeur Général des Finances Publiques de me proposer une architecture législative mettant en œuvre ces dispositions, et les adaptations du Code Général des Impôts rendues nécessaires.

Vos services seront bien évidemment mis à contribution pour le contrôle et le recouvrement de ces nouvelles taxes mais leur taille devra cependant être adaptée.

Néanmoins, les efforts les plus importants devront être consentis par les services de la DGDDI, les réductions massives d'effectifs qui sont intervenues ces dernières années faciliteront certainement la réforme à venir, mais cette évolution permettra surtout aux services douaniers de bénéficier d'un allègement sans précédent de leurs missions de lutte contre le trafic de drogue et les effectifs restants seront redéployés et pourront ainsi être pleinement mobilisés sur des taches à plus forte valeur ajoutée.

Bien sûr, toutes ces transformations auront nécessairement un impact sur notre organisation. Il serait illusoire de croire qu'elles ne s'accompagneront pas d'une baisse de l'emploi public, tant nous allons changer la nature de nos missions et gagner pleinement en efficience.

Je conclurai en vous disant qu'aimer c'est parfois prévoir. L'immobilisme comme la lâcheté devant l'effort, ne seraient pas des services à rendre à nos concitoyens, et ceux qui s'y adonnent sont de bien piètres gestionnaires.

La citadelle sera prise, je m'y engage.

Je vous remercie.

\- Henri, un petit commentaire sur ce discours visionnaire ? Se moqua Lollie.

\- Non, ça ira, je vous dois même des excuses, vous aviez raison sur toute la ligne… Regretta Henri. Je me suis fait avoir comme un bleu par cette salope !

\- Pour ta défense, elle possède des arguments convaincants, et puis en plus d'être tombée sur un cœur d'artichaut comme toi, je sais qu'elle était tout à fait à ton goût, donc c'est compréhensible qu'elle ait pu te séduire si facilement. Reconnut Lollie.

\- Tout comme toi tu sais… Essaya Henri. Et au moins avec toi, pas de pouvoirs magiques pour m'ensorceler.

\- Ah ah, ça tu sais pas ! Fit Lollie en éclatant de rire.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis maintenant déterminé, nous allons l'arrêter et elle paiera pour ce qu'elle m'a fait ! Nous devons élaborer une stratégie pour la piéger.

\- Oui ça va pas être une mince affaire, mais ensemble on y arrivera. Conclus Athéna.

La journée se poursuivit ensuite avec des ateliers thématiques sur des sujets plus spécifiques, tous n'avaient qu'en tête, la bombe qui avait été lâchée par le ministre en ouverture du colloque, mais seuls Lollie, Athéna et Henri avaient les clés pour la désamorcer.


	17. Une Aide Inattendue

_17\. Une Aide Inattendue :_

\- Alors cette conférence s'est-elle révélée instructive ? Demanda ironiquement le chef à ses deux agents en arrivant dans son service.

\- J'imagine que vous êtes déjà au courant des annonces faites là-bas, notre ministre n'a visiblement pas perdu de temps pour mettre à exécution son projet. Répondit Lollie. Vous pouvez constater que mon rapport était sérieux et la menace concrète.

\- Justement, nous devons nous aussi réagir rapidement, Lollie venez dans mon bureau, je dois vous présenter quelqu'un.

\- Je voulais vous dire aussi qu'Henri était désormais concerné, la teneur de la conférence et les annonces, ont achevées de le convaincre de la pertinence de mon analyse et après s'être rangé à mon avis et constaté à quel point il s'était trompé, il est désormais déterminé à travailler efficacement pour arrêter CannIvy. Informa Lollie.

\- Très bien, je dois vous avouer Henri, que j'avais initialement quelques scrupules à vous écarter de cette mission, mais puisque vous êtes revenu à la raison, je ne vois plus d'inconvénient à vous associer de nouveau à la suite des opérations.

Tous trois se dirigèrent dans le bureau du chef.

\- Je vous avais dit que je demanderais l'assistance de nos collègues des Douanes, et ainsi je vous présente Athéna, une collègue mise à disposition par la DNRED, qui va nous aider sur l'enquête.

Athéna était là, assise les jambes croisées, sur la chaise qui faisait face au bureau du chef, elle se leva et s'avança pour serrer la main à ses deux collègues.

Lollie et Henri éclatèrent de rire, suivis peu après par la douanière qui avait tant bien que mal réussi jusqu'ici à garder son sérieux.

\- Oh salut Athéna, tu vas bien ? Quel bon vent t'amène chez nous autres cadastreux ? Ironisa Lollie.

\- En fait j'aurais besoin d'une copie de plan pour mon enquête, une parcelle industrielle située non loin de l'avenue des Terroirs de France. Est-ce que vous pouvez me sortir ça ? Répondit Athéna, en gratifiant les deux agents d'un sourire complice.

\- Ah non, manque de bol, pour ce coin-là, c'est les collègues du PTGC de Paganini qui sont compétents, mais je suis bien contente de t'avoir vue, passe une agréable journée.

\- Bon ! Je vois bien que vous vous connaissez déjà… Est-ce que l'on peut s'y mettre, il me semble que nous n'avons pas vraiment le temps de rigoler ! Coupa sèchement le chef.

\- Oui, en effet, nous nous connaissons bien, Athéna est, elle aussi en mission actuellement au Club et nous avions sympathisé dès notre première intervention, sans que nous soyons vraiment au courant de notre statut et de nos missions respectives. Expliqua Henri. Nous avons eu la surprise de la croiser hier à Bercy et nous nous sommes expliqués, du coup, c'est bien que l'on puisse travailler ensemble, nous allons nous y mettre dès maintenant.

Ils retournèrent tous les trois dans le bureau de Lollie et Henri.

\- Installe-toi, mets-toi à l'aise, on va bien pouvoir te trouver un coin de bureau, mais au pire, rien de grave, car de toute manière c'est pas ici qu'on fera le gros du boulot. Fit Lollie, en écartant quelques vieux dossiers pour faire de la place sur une table. Par contre, si tu as une soudaine envie coquine, la porte ferme à clé, mais par contre, on n'a pas le matériel adéquat, cependant je peux toujours passer chercher ma cravache chez moi, ce midi…

\- Mais quelle coquine ! Attends me tente pas, j'ai déjà hésité à venir toute habillée en latex, sous mes vêtements.

\- Les filles… Je sais vraiment pas laquelle est la plus coquine d'entre vous mais bon, gardez vos projets pour notre prochaine intervention, que l'on doit justement préparer. Fit Henri.

\- Oh ! Le rabat-joie… Attention, monsieur est redevenu sérieux ! Ironisa Lollie. Une chance que tu ne penses plus à flirter avec cette fleur psychopathe…

\- Très bonne idée Lollie ! Tu vois quand tu veux. Voilà comment on va procéder, depuis notre troisième intervention, où nous avons passé quelque temps ensemble, elle me croit sous son emprise, donc théoriquement elle ne devrait pas se méfier quand elle me verra arriver.

Je pense pouvoir jouer assez bien la comédie du Sub obéissant et follement amoureux d'elle, je vais ensuite me débrouiller pour qu'elle m'emmène dans une pièce isolée et c'est à ce moment-là que vous interviendrez et nous devrions, à trois, pouvoir la maîtriser.

\- Ça peut se tenter, effectivement nous devrions pouvoir nous servir de toi comme appât, néanmoins tu devras résister à son attirance à laquelle tu as déjà succombé et surtout à sa brume d'amour, car elle va certainement essayer de saturer tes narines avec, pour être bien sûre que tu sois toujours son esclave chéri… Répondit Athéna.

\- Oui, effectivement, ça semble être un gros problème, j'espère pouvoir résister à son charme et à ses phéromones, mais sinon peut-être que sa brume ne fonctionne pas sur les filles ? Demanda Henri.

\- Il ne faut pas que nous comptions là-dessus, Lollie et moi, nous ne sommes pas aussi proches d'elle que toi, et puis je pense qu'elle aime particulièrement soumettre les hommes et elle ne sera pas intéressée par notre approche.

\- Très bien, je m'y colle alors, mais ensuite nous devrons vraiment être coordonnés si l'on veut avoir une chance de l'arrêter. Aussi il faut absolument qu'elle soit isolée, sans Moussa, ni Cassandra.

\- Une méta-humaine comme elle, on peut essayer de la stopper à trois, mais les trois complices d'un coup en effet c'est une mission impossible. Remarqua Lollie. Je me charge de Cassandra et toi Athéna, ça te tenterait de soumettre ton ministre ?

\- Avec joie, vu le nombre de postes qu'il a supprimé chez nous et le bordel qu'il continue à mettre un peu partout, j'ai quelques comptes personnels à régler avec lui. Sans oublier que nos services seraient encore plus touchés et sinistrés si son projet arrivait à son terme.

\- On fait comme ça les filles, tachez de les occuper le temps que je mette le grappin sur Anaïs, et ensuite ne tardez pas à me rejoindre, car sinon, tout seul, je risque bien de finir en compost azoté.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne la laisserai pas te faire du mal une fois de plus, car même si tu es un grand naïf, la vie ici serait bien triste sans toi. Taquina tendrement Lollie.

\- Oh ! Merci, tu es redevenue ma rouquine favorite, et je crois maintenant pouvoir affirmer sans douter que je préfère le confort à l'exotisme. Non vraiment, rien que pour ton sourire taquin, ça vaut le coup de rester en vie. Flirta Henri.

\- Euh… Vous savez que je suis là, moi aussi ? Je vais vous laisser tous les deux vu que vous avez plein de choses à vous dire, et à faire aussi… Ironisa Athéna.

\- Ah non ce serait bien dommage, en plus je pense qu'Henri ne sera pas contre, car tu nous as déjà prouvée que tu pouvais participer toi aussi, et avec talent ! Ajouta Lollie en soulignant sa phrase d'un clin d'œil.

\- Si une si jolie collègue en détresse me supplie, je ne peux que m'incliner. Bon, plus sérieusement, il faudrait que l'on puisse prévoir le matériel adéquat, chaînes, menottes et baillons et en grande quantité, si l'on veut pouvoir les retenir avec leurs pouvoirs. Termina Athéna.

Le plan était maintenant prêt et les trois agents étaient plus déterminés que jamais à le mettre en œuvre. Ils décidèrent donc de tenter leur chance le soir même, en espérant que leurs cibles soit présentes, elles aussi, au Club.


	18. La Dernière Inter

_18\. La Dernière Inter :_

Après leur rencontre au bureau et la préparation minutieuse de leur intervention vespérale, Henri était rentré chez lui pour se préparer, tandis que les filles étaient allées chez Athéna pour réunir le matériel nécessaire et choisir la tenue la plus appropriée.

Il faudrait certainement courir, donc les talons hauts semblaient proscrits, Athéna prêta donc à Lollie un modèle de bottes à talons compensés, de 6 cm, qui serait un peu plus adapté à une intervention musclée que ses cuissardes Pennangalan aux talons vertigineux.

Pour la tenue, Lollie avait opté de nouveau pour sa catsuit violette et Athéna enfilait, elle aussi sa catsuit noire.

Après avoir fait briller leurs tenues, elles étaient enfin parées à botter des fesses et quittèrent l'appartement d'Athéna pour se diriger vers le Club.

En chemin, Lollie sentit monter une pointe de stress qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de confier à Athéna

\- Tu crois que ça va bien se passer Athéna ?

\- Lollie, je sais pas comment tu gères ton stress habituellement, mais moi juste avant d'entamer une intervention qui pourrait éventuellement me coûter la vie, j'essaie surtout de ne pas y penser et je me concentre exclusivement sur les détails du plan.

\- Tu as raison, c'est bête, excuse-moi, mais je me dis que l'on n'est que trois pour tenter de sauver ce pays, et que ça pourrait très vite mal tourner.

\- Écoute, on va faire de notre mieux, on suit le plan et on s'adapte si ça doit se passer autrement et tout ira bien, garde bien en tête l'objectif, avec sang froid et détermination. Si ça doit te motiver encore plus, pense à ce que tu as de plus cher et ceux que tu pourrais perdre, comme Henri par exemple.

Lollie ne voulait, justement, pas penser qu'elle pourrait perdre Henri, il l'avait effectivement profondément déçue, mais ses sentiments étaient toujours présents, et sous leur emprise, elle commençait doucement à lui pardonner.

Elle était impressionnée par la détermination et le courage d'Athéna, il est vrai qu'elle avait elle aussi des comptes à régler avec Moussa et par son intermédiaire, Anaïs, mais elle pouvait probablement se permettre d'être téméraire sachant qu'elle avait aussi bien moins à perdre en cas d'échec de la mission.

Arrivées devant le Club, les deux filles remarquèrent immédiatement que ses abords étaient complètement vides, d'une vacuité totalement inhabituelle pour l'heure et le quartier.

Elles se demandèrent si la soirée était calme ou si cela cachait autre chose.

Henri arriva à ce moment-là.

\- Coucou les filles, alors vous êtes toutes brillantes sous ces longs imperméables ? Moi je me suis déjà changé et j'ai consommé du Red Bull en intraveineuse, je suis au taquet !

\- On est prêtes. Dit Lollie. On suit le plan, Athéna et moi on s'occupe des acolytes et toi, tu vas séduire ta belle plante carnivore.

\- Parfait, on y va.

Le passage au vestiaire fut rapide, comme ils étaient déjà habillés tous les trois, et là aussi, l'endroit était vide. Habituellement il y avait toujours des convives qui se changeaient, des Dominas qui inventoriaient leur matériel, mais ce soir-là, personne.

Athéna, qui trouvait ça encore plus suspect, demanda à Pandora si la situation était normale.

\- Salut mon joli Chat, dis-moi, il n'y a pas l'air d'y avoir grand monde ce soir, ça va être une ambiance plus intime qu'habituellement ?

\- Bonsoir ma belle Déesse, non il y'a bien du monde, mais ils sont tous à l'intérieur, Anaïs et sa copine sont là elles aussi, elle est arrivée au bras d'un homme que j'ai déjà aperçu, quelqu'un d'important, un ministre je crois.

Je ne l'ai pas revue à l'intérieur depuis son arrivée, si tu veux mon avis, je pense que c'est le calme avant la tempête.

Enfin c'est une façon de parler, car il y'a déjà pas mal d'ambiance, il y'a une femme vêtue de feuilles et de superbes cuissardes vertes qui met le feu à la piste, tout le monde est regroupé autour d'elle.

En tout cas vous êtes resplendissants tous les trois, c'est vraiment un plaisir !

Amusez-vous bien.

\- Merci Pandora et bon courage. Ajouta Artémis.

Anaïs s'était donc déjà transformée en CannIvy, pensa immédiatement Artémis, ça ne compliquait pas nécessairement les choses mais Ulysse allait devoir être efficace et assurer rapidement pour isoler la tentatrice.

Une fois passée la porte, en effet, l'ambiance était là, le Club était en ébullition.

CannIvy, en majesté, trônait au centre de la piste sur un piédestal qu'elle s'était visiblement constituée en hypnotisant trois Sub, qui étaient désormais placés, sagement immobiles, sous leur Maîtresse.

Une vingtaine de convives étaient massés autour d'eux, et l'atmosphère semblait déjà chargée des effluves voluptueuses de la brume d'amour.

La décoration même était différente, certains murs s'étaient retrouvés recouverts de lierre et des fleurs roses, violettes, rouges et blanches tapissaient les autres.

\- On ne va pas pouvoir approcher d'elle sans respirer cette saloperie ! Lança Artémis à Athéna et Ulysse. Je ne vois pas Cassandra, ni Moussa, comment on fait ?

\- Observons un peu ce qui se passe, et on avisera ensuite, on a toute la soirée pour agir. Fit Ulysse.

CannIvy était tellement occupée avec sa cour d'admirateurs hypnotisés, qu'elle ne remarqua même pas l'arrivée des trois agents.

Artémis en observant attentivement les convives présents autour d'elle, aperçut la créature hybride issue de Moussa, il avait le même aspect que lors de sa première transformation et bien qu'elle ait assisté à celle-ci de loin et cachée, elle n'eut pas le moindre mal à reconnaître cette création presque nue, tout à la fois arme et serviteur, qui possédait les attributs de sa Déesse, il était devenu une sorte de nymphe végétale masculine.

\- Ne cherchez plus, j'ai trouvé Moussa, vous l'avez sous les yeux, la créature transgénique quasi nue à quatre pattes devant CannIvy, c'est bien lui ! Dit Artémis.

\- Quoi ? Mais il est méconnaissable. Fit Athéna.

\- Bien entendu, il s'est transformé, lui aussi, comme sa Maîtresse. D'ailleurs, regardez, elle le prend en laisse.

CannIvy fit apparaître une liane qui enserra le cou de son esclave, tels un collier et une laisse, elle se leva et commença une sorte de parade dans la salle principale, précédée de l'hybride.

\- Mon loyal sujet, allons nous rafraîchir un peu au bar et ensuite nous monterons sur la scène, mes branches sont engourdies, je ferais monter ma sève en m'occupant de toi, après tout, ensemble, nous assurons le spectacle ce soir, tous ces futurs sujets sont là pour nous, donnons-leur le privilège d'assister à la plus belle, la plus éclatante des sessions qu'il leur sera donné de voir avant que mon règne vienne.

\- Nous ferons tout ce qui vous plaira, ma Déesse.

CannIvy était pleine de confiance, remontée à bloc, son fidèle sujet avait lancé le projet qu'elle avait depuis longtemps rêvé et il était désormais clair que rien ne pourrait arrêter sa victoire finale.

Elle avait investi la salle principale du Club et tous deux avaient abondamment utilisé leurs pouvoirs végétaux pour en faire un écrin de verdure digne d'accueillir sa gloire.

Cette soirée était la sienne, elle fêtait son triomphe et comptait bien être la seule star du Club.

\- Mes chers admirateurs, je suis CannIvy, Déesse Végétale, Mère vengeresse de la Nature et protectrice du règne végétal. Ce soir, c'est ma fête et vous êtes tous mes invités, venez vous abreuver au bar, et observez comment je traite mon soumis favori.

Les convives, déjà enivrés de phéromones, applaudirent chaleureusement cette proclamation et se dirigèrent en masse vers le bar pour profiter de la générosité de leur nouvelle hôtesse, pendant ce temps, CannIvy et l'hybride montèrent sur la scène.

D'un geste de la main, la plantureuse dominatrice fit émerger un arbre et s'arrangea pour que sa forme épouse approximativement celle de la croix utilisée habituellement au sous-sol.

\- Vois, mon beau sujet, l'instrument que j'ai créé et qui t'attend, mais tu vas devoir le mériter, occupe-toi de moi et excite-moi comme il se doit et tu auras droit à mon traitement privilégié ensuite ! Ordonna t'elle.

\- Je sens déjà ma sève jaillir pour vous, ma Déesse, je ne vous décevrai pas.

Elle était assise sur une grande fleur, d'un rose violacé, qu'elle avait fait pousser, pour lui assurer une assise confortable.

Il se jeta fougueusement à ses pieds et commença à lécher langoureusement ses cuissardes.

Elle décida de s'exciter elle aussi sans attendre et après avoir fait disparaître d'un claquement de doigts, la végétation qui protégeait l'entrejambe de son jouet, elle s'amusa à stimuler son sexe déjà bien vigoureux, avec son autre talon.

La pointe de son talon vertigineux caressait le pénis, effectuait des va-et-vient entre sa base et son gland, puis s'enfonçait un peu dans le scrotum, déclenchant à chaque fois un râle de plaisir intense de la part de son esclave, qui l'excitait au plus haut point.

Lui, motivé par cette marque d'attention de sa Maîtresse, se décida à accélérer sérieusement les préliminaires, il remonta entre ses cuisses en les saisissant et commença à lécher la base de celles-ci, s'approchant dangereusement de l'entrejambe de sa maîtresse.

Il releva la tête et l'écarta en regardant son visage, comme pour demander l'approbation de CannIvy avant d'aller plus loin.

Celle-ci ne tarda pas, tant la vilaine brûlait d'atteindre l'extase et de la même manière, le feuillage protégeant l'intimité de la Déesse végétale, s'écarta, cette fois-ci, délicatement pour laisser apparaître progressivement son vagin déjà bien humidifié.

\- Je sens que ma sève s'est répandue tout autour, je compte sur toi pour me nettoyer tout ça, je crois savoir qu'elle est assez sucrée et je ne voudrais pas laisser ce bel endroit sale et collant. Profite bien de ma gourmandise, elle est toute à toi.

L'hybride ne se fit pas prier et lécha vigoureusement les lèvres charnues qui s'offraient à lui, avant d'enfourner sa langue dans le nœud.

Ce faisant, il faisait glisser ses mains sur le torse de sa Déesse avant d'atteindre les seins et de les saisir, puis de caresser doucement les tétons.

Au moment où la tension sexuelle était la plus forte et ou les deux amants commencèrent à laisser éclater bruyamment leur jouissance, Cassandra apparut dans la salle.

Artémis remarqua son arrivée et entreprit de suivre sa partie du plan établi, en allant lui parler.

\- Coucou Cassandra, comment vas-tu ? Fit-elle, ingénue.

\- Bonsoir Artémis, je ne suis pas trop dans mon assiette ce soir.

\- Ah ?

\- Tu imagines bien que le spectacle qui s'étale en ce moment devant nos yeux ne m'enchante pas trop…

\- Ah non, je ne pensais pas, cette CannIvy met une ambiance de folie dans le Club ce soir, sa prestation est vraiment très excitante. Tu n'es pas accompagnée d'Anaïs ce soir ? Demanda Artémis, toujours sur le même ton ingénu destiné à endormir les éventuels soupçons de la blonde.

\- Non, elle avait quelque chose à fêter avec son nouveau Sub et j'étais de trop, je n'ai pas été conviée. Confia Cassandra en détournant l'attention après s'être aperçue du risque que représentait pour sa complice, le ressenti qu'elle avait avoué dans sa dernière phrase

\- Bon, ne sois pas si triste, je suis en forme ce soir et je vais faire de mon mieux pour te remonter le moral, allons nous amuser toutes les deux à l'étage. Proposa Artémis, pensant ainsi laisser le champ un peu plus libre à ses deux collègues.

À ce moment-là, après un orgasme d'une rare intensité, CannIvy écarta l'hybride et se releva pour faire profiter autrement l'assistance de son extase.

\- Mes chers admirateurs, me voila toute émoustillée, mon fidèle sujet est vraiment le meilleur cadeau que je me sois offert ces derniers temps. Il est d'une fidélité à toute épreuve et d'une grande utilité. Je tiens à vous annoncer aussi que grâce à lui, c'est à mon tour de vous offrir un merveilleux cadeau !

Artémis s'arrêta un instant pour écouter l'annonce, toujours accompagnée de Cassandra.

\- J'ai l'immense honneur de vous annoncer, en avant première, la fin de la prohibition honteuse du cannabis qui sévit dans notre merveilleux pays. Bientôt, vous pourrez tous profiter d'une production de qualité, à un tarif assez abordable. Mes plants spécifiquement optimisés vous apporteront joie et bonheur avec un taux de THC inédit et des effets hallucinatoires saisissants.

Je suis enchantée de vous apporter cette révolution qui je l'espère nous mènera à une autre étape déterminante de notre évolution.

En effet, ce cadeau que je vous fais n'est pas gratuit, mais sincèrement, je crois pouvoir dire qu'il possède un prix assez dérisoire.

En vérité, je vous le dis, mon herbe est dotée de pouvoirs magiques et la fumer, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, vous transformera à jamais, pour votre bien.

Vous obtiendrez grâce à elle d'immenses pouvoirs, ainsi qu'une vénération sans limite pour votre génitrice.

Vous serez mes enfants et je serais votre Déesse, bientôt vous me vénérerez, tous autant que vous êtes, vous vous soumettrez à CannIvy !

Le monde entier entrera dans une nouvelle ère où l'unité sera complète, tous les humains ne feront qu'un avec les plantes et nous vivrons enfin dans la plus pure harmonie.

Je possède la solution à tous les problèmes que cause l'humanité, cette destruction qu'elle inflige à la nature sera désormais derrière nous.

Les guerres cesseront immédiatement, la haine, le malheur et la peine seront des notions pleinement abolies.

Acceptez avec joie le bonheur transcendantal de la communion ultime avec votre Mère Nature ou vous aller mourir dans d'atroces souffrances en essayant vainement d'entraver l'immense progrès que sera mon inéluctable victoire éclatante.

Elle avait commencé son discours d'un ton enjoué, se plaisant à détailler les bienfaits de son plan.

Cette attitude rassurante était évidemment un leurre, qui avait vite laissé place à une froide détermination, son discours délirant trahissait une soif de pouvoir et de puissance qui semblait sans limite et il était maintenant clair qu'elle visait tout simplement la domination globale, du pays tout d'abord et assurément du monde entier ensuite.

L'auditoire était complètement captivé et buvait ses paroles en applaudissant chaudement.

Artémis décida alors qu'il était plus que temps de mettre un terme à cette folie et qu'ils devaient, elle et ses collègues, agir immédiatement, elle oublia le plan initial et se mit à chercher où étaient ses deux complices, Cassandra quant à elle s'était éclipsée discrètement, à l'insu d'Artémis, pendant le discours enflammé de son amante consumée par l'ambition.

La rouquine retrouva assez rapidement Athéna et Ulysse et tenta de les convaincre d'agir sans attendre.

\- Vous avez entendu ce qu'elle a déclaré ! La légalisation du cannabis en France n'est qu'une étape, elle veut asservir le monde entier avec son herbe frelatée, nous devons tenter quelque chose maintenant. Allons-y !

\- Lollie attend ! S'écria Ulysse en oubliant, dans le feu de l'action, d'employer le pseudonyme de sa fougueuse collègue.

C'était peine perdue et la rouquine avait déjà bondi sur la scène, suivie ensuite nécessairement par Athéna et Ulysse.

\- Nous ne nous soumettrons jamais à ta domination, espèce de psychopathe ! Cria Artémis en s'approchant de CannIvy.

\- Qui ose défier la puissance de la Nature ! S'exclama la dominatrice végétale.

Ce faisant, Athéna fit claquer son fouet et le lança à l'assaut de CannIvy, la lanière s'enroula autour de sa taille, la déséquilibrant l'espace d'un instant. Cela ne fut clairement pas suffisant car avant qu'Athéna n'ait eu le temps de tirer pour la ramener à elle, des lianes s'étaient détachées de son corps végétal et avaient fait céder le cuir pourtant épais du fouet.

\- Quelle pathétique tentative, de la part de misérables cafards, vous ne pouvez absolument rien contre moi, je suis totalement invincible et je vous écraserai fermement sous mes talons telles les mauvaises herbes que vous êtes !

Elle entra dans une sorte de transe, une rage diabolique l'envahissait tandis qu'elle soufflait abondamment sur la foule, répandant sa brume d'amour pour la maintenir hypnotisée et s'assurer de son précieux soutien.

\- Mes chers adeptes, ces trois ignobles personnages veulent faire échouer notre révolution, ils veulent me faire du mal. Défendez vos droits, défendez votre Déesse ! Quant à toi mon fidèle sujet, utilise tes pouvoirs pour me protéger, ils ne doivent pas souiller cette belle harmonie, une minute de plus !

CannIvy faisait l'amour plutôt que la guerre et elle semblait visiblement ne pas vouloir se salir les mains elle-même.

La métamorphose de Moussa l'avait doté de solides muscles saillants, une puissance surnaturelle qu'il allait mettre immédiatement au service de sa Maîtresse.

L'hybride se releva d'un coup dès la fin des injonctions de CannIvy et bondit sur les trois agents.

Il asséna une grande claque à Artémis qui chuta sur la scène tandis qu'il saisissait Ulysse par le cou et le souleva contre l'arbre pour l'étrangler.

Athéna s'approcha de CannIvy et tenta de l'atteindre à l'aide d'un coup de pied haut circulaire.

Elle n'avait malheureusement pas remarqué que quelques convives hypnotisés étaient eux aussi montés sur la scène et l'avait encerclée, CannIvy leva son index droit et le pointa sur la brunette, immédiatement, deux filles se jetèrent sur elle et saisirent la jambe qui la maintenait debout pendant son coup de pied, elle chuta elle aussi lourdement au sol avant d'être entravée par des lianes commandées par la super-vilaine.

Artémis, de son côté, s'était relevée et donna un grand coup dans le dos de l'hybride pour qu'il lâche le cou d'Ulysse qui commençait à suffoquer sérieusement.

\- Lâche mon Ulysse, sale monstre !

Le geste fut efficace dans un premier temps, car l'hybride lâcha prise et fit tomber Ulysse au sol, mais il se retourna ensuite et s'attaqua à Artémis, celle-ci esquiva un premier coup de poing et répliqua par un coup dans le ventre.

Ce coup n'atteignit pas cependant pas son objectif puisque le colosse bougea à peine.

Il étendit sa main pour faire jaillir des lianes qui s'approchèrent d'Artémis, celle-ci réussit tant bien que mal à éloigner les végétaux menaçants tandis qu'elle asséna un coup de pied à leur maître.

L'hybride souffla alors copieusement droit dans la direction du visage d'Artémis et elle fut complètement entourée par la brume d'amour.

Sa tête devint lourde, et ses mouvements dangereusement engourdis alors que son champ de vision fut réduit à la seule vue de l'hybride, devenu d'un coup follement séduisant, elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle faisait, pourquoi elle était là et ne désirait plus que son amour.

Abandonnant subitement toute velléité, elle se jeta dans ses bras et l'enlaça, il profita de cette occasion pour faire jaillir de nouvelles lianes qui cette fois-ci trouvèrent aisément leur place sur elle en l'enserrant fermement.

Pendant ce temps, CannIvy s'approcha d'Ulysse qui était resté au sol, sonné. Après lui avoir administré une forte dose de brume d'amour, elle tenta de le rallier à sa cause en jouant la carte de la séduction.

\- Mon bel Ulysse, abandonne ces deux pétasses, elles ne te méritent clairement pas, tu es la vraie étoile de ce Club, rejoins mon royaume et je saurais te faire briller. Tu auras ton Odyssée et je serais ta Pénélope. Je suis la plus puissante ici-bas et je ferais de toi le plus beau joyau de ma couronne.

Malgré la dose importante de brume déployée par la séductrice, cette fois-ci, Ulysse ne se laissa pas charmer, il se releva d'un bond et poussa violemment la tentatrice, la faisant chuter sur les fesses.

\- Tout ça ne m'intéresse pas, je préfère choisir mon destin plutôt que d'être asservi par une psychopathe. J'ai déjà trouvé ma Pénélope, une rouquine qui a su me charmer par ses seules qualités, sans avoir besoin de me manipuler avec des phéromones, je serais son seul joyau et non une perle de plus sur un collier de soumis et d'adorateurs fanatiques hypnotisés. Quant à toi, ta place est à l'ombre pour longtemps, je m'assurerai que ton séjour soit si long et pénible que tu finiras flétrie et oubliée de tous.

CannIvy, se relevant, étendit de nouveau ses mains, sa rage était décuplée par le rejet brutal de celui qu'elle pensait sincèrement pouvoir séduire, à défaut de le convaincre.

Elle fit jaillir une telle quantité de lianes que les trous ainsi formés étaient assez larges pour atteindre les pieds d'Ulysse, il trébucha et ne put esquiver les nombreuses lianes et l'inévitable privation de mouvement qu'elles annonçaient.

\- Tant pis pour toi, je pensais pouvoir te sauver, mais tu n'en vaux finalement pas la peine, c'est si décevant de voir que tu ne vaux pas mieux que les autres, je te pensais différent, ouvert…

Peu importe, j'ai tellement de choses à faire que je n'ai plus une seconde à moi, mais avant de vous tuer tous les trois, je vous ferais tellement souffrir et si longtemps que vous me supplierez d'abréger vos misérables existences et pour m'avoir rejetée si violemment, tu prendras le double de coups et d'intensité par rapport à tes copines !

Les trois agents étaient désormais vaincus, enserrés fermement dans de puissantes lianes, ils tentaient de se débattre, mais leurs efforts restaient vains.

CannIvy, folle de joie et sûre de sa puissance, décida de s'amuser un peu avant de se débarrasser d'eux, elle fit monter sur la scène un maître Shibari de l'assistance, hypnotisé comme les autres.

\- Mon chou, vois-tu, ces trois soumis, ont fait beaucoup de mal à ta Déesse, je vais devoir les punir sévèrement, mais je t'accorde le privilège d'exercer ton art sur eux avant que je m'en occupe.

Je compte sur toi pour que tu les prépares avec le soin et la qualité qu'une Déesse est en droit d'exiger. Tu auras toutes les lianes dont tu as besoin grâce à mon fidèle sujet et pendant ce temps, j'admirerai ton travail tout en réfléchissant activement à tous les sévices qu'ils goûteront ensuite.

Il s'exécuta immédiatement, en saisissant les quelques lianes qui traînaient au sol.

Les trois agents furent ligotés encore plus fermement puis pendus par les mains expertes du maître.

Après avoir terminé, il s'inclina devant CannIvy puis quitta la scène.

La Déesse végétale jubilait et savourait enfin sa victoire, celle-ci était complète, les trois nuisances incongrues étaient complètement attachées, plus rien ne pouvait les sauver et l'idée de les torturer longuement avant de les achever l'excitait encore plus.

\- Mon fidèle sujet, je m'occupe de ces trois-là et ensuite nous terminerons en beauté ce que nous avons commencé ensemble tout à l'heure, mais j'apprécierai que tu prennes soin de moi pendant ce temps-là, tu sais si bien utiliser ta langue…

CannIvy fit pousser des lianes spécifiques entre ses mains, plus épaisses et surtout pleines d'épines longues et dures comme un roc, elle tenait à lacérer profondément leur chair et que la douleur soit vraiment insoutenable.

Elle commença à les fouetter vigoureusement tandis que l'hybride reprenait sa séance de léchage de talons.

Le plaisir était intense pour elle tandis qu'elle déchirait méthodiquement les tenues en latex de ses victimes, chaque coup les rendaient toujours plus proches de leur fin tandis que des lambeaux de latex commençaient à tomber au sol.

Elle prenait aussi des pauses, embrassant et caressant leurs visages et leurs corps désormais quasiment nus.

Ces moments de répit n'étaient pas destinés à faire naître l'espoir chez eux, mais au contraire à leur faire ressentir la terreur et le désespoir, lorsque les coups reprenaient.

La peau rougie fit bientôt place à la chair lacérée et à l'effusion de sang, si timide d'abord mais qu'elle tenait à limiter au maximum, non pas pour ne pas salir l'endroit, mais pour que leur souffrance dure le plus longtemps possible, quelques coups de langue essuyaient de temps en temps les gouttes menaçantes, assurant un contrôle adéquat.

Elle s'épanouissait à les torturer de plaisir, tout en appréciant en parallèle les gestes tendres de son fidèle hybride et les marques d'attention de l'assistance, qui s'abandonnait elle aussi peu à peu à la luxure.

Quand tout espoir semblait définitivement perdu, Pandora et Poisandra firent une entrée fracassante dans la salle principale.

La gérante du Club était méconnaissable, sa tenue avait fusionné avec le reste de son corps et elle personnifiait désormais le Chat, ses mains s'étaient allongées et elles arboraient de longues griffes acérées, ses yeux avaient pris une teinte verte brillante qui lui permettait de voir dans l'obscurité, son ouïe était devenue hypersensible et ses réflexes étaient décuplés, ses jambes fines mais puissantes lui permettaient désormais de bondir sur plusieurs mètres tant en hauteur qu'en longueur, enfin en plus de ses pouvoirs félins, elle était aussi dotée d'un fouet qu'elle savait bien entendu manier avec dextérité.

Cassandra s'était elle aussi transformée de son côté, et il était temps que Poisandra fasse une arrivée remarquée dans le Club, sa tenue n'avait pas changé mais ses cheveux s'étaient vus arrangés en couettes, ses sourcils avaient pris une teinte violette, marquant sa toxicité, sa langue pouvait s'étirer presque à volonté et elle se fondait désormais dans le décor tel le caméléon dont elle avait acquis les capacités. Enfin elle était une réserve vivante d'acides divers et variés, qu'elle pouvait projeter avec ses mains et sa bouche.

Cassandra, voyant que la situation était devenue totalement hors de contrôle et surtout que son amante CannIvy avait complètement perdu la tête, était allée demander l'aide de Pandora.

La soif de pouvoir sans limites de la jolie plante avait fini par faire ouvrir les yeux de la blonde.

Elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle ne pourrait jamais être heureuse avec la personnalité de CannIvy, il lui faudrait toujours aller plus loin dans la domination et le sadisme et surtout la blonde ne lui suffisait pas, elle ne comptait même pas à ses yeux.

La légalisation, pourquoi pas, la transformation de Moussa, passait encore, mais la domination complète du monde et la fin de l'humanité !?

Non décidément, cette fois-ci, Anaïs était allée trop loin et Cassandra, lassée d'être méprisée, manipulée et utilisée telle Harley Quinn par le Joker, s'était résolue à faire les choses correctement pour une fois et à s'émanciper enfin de son emprise toxique.

Cassandra était donc allée demander l'aide de Pandora, car même sans aptitudes particulières, après tout, c'était sa responsabilité en tant que gérante de trouver une solution à cette crise, et elle pourrait l'aider avec ses pouvoirs, mais elle était loin d'imaginer que le célèbre Chat était aussi une méta-humaine d'une grande puissance.

En effet, Pandora n'avait pas toujours été gérante du Club, elle n'avait pas toujours été fétichiste non plus et d'ailleurs comme la plupart de ses semblables, n'était pas née méta-humaine.

C'était une artiste, elle créait en utilisant toutes sortes de techniques allant du dessin à la couture du latex en passant par le tricot, mais sa grande passion était la littérature. Elle avait écrit quelques livres et nouvelles et avait même ouvert une maison d'édition.

D'une grande générosité, il lui arrivait souvent de nourrir et de prendre soin des chats de son quartier.

Un jour, après avoir soigné le chat d'une de ses voisines très âgée, elle reçut chez elle un manuscrit un peu particulier dont les pages étaient griffonnées à la main dans un langage incompréhensible, sur un papier d'une qualité introuvable depuis des décennies mais cela n'était pas le plus intriguant, l'épaisse couverture renfermait un double fond qu'elle n'eut pas de mal à trouver, ni à ouvrir.

Dans la couverture se trouvait une curieuse bague, de jais serti d'une émeraude pesant pas moins de cinq carats, elle fut étonnée de pouvoir la passer immédiatement à son doigt.

Dès qu'elle l'eut enfilée, elle ressentit d'étranges ondes parcourant tout son corps, celui-ci changeait et elle était désormais dotée d'incroyables pouvoirs.

Avec la bague, la langue cryptique du livre devenait lisible et elle apprit ainsi qu'elle avait hérité des pouvoirs de la femme-chat, transmis depuis des siècles à des femmes comme elle, qui avaient su prouver à la détentrice précédente, devenue trop âgée pour assumer la fonction, qu'elles avaient un cœur pur, étaient dignes de confiance et prêtes à utiliser leurs pouvoirs pour répandre le bien autour d'elles.

Ne sachant pas initialement si elle avait reçu un don, ou une malédiction, elle hésita, puis se dit finalement qu'elle était prête à embrasser pleinement sa destinée en prenant la relève de la précédente détentrice.

Elle continua à lire le livre pour apprendre tous les secrets de ses pouvoirs et de ses nouvelles responsabilités puis commença à s'entraîner pour les maîtriser.

Au bout d'un mois, elle commença à patrouiller sur les toits de Paris et plus rarement dans les rues, en effet, sans costume particulier, elle ne tenait pas à se faire repérer.

Au bout de quelque temps elle trouva quand même plus pratique d'adopter une tenue plus fonctionnelle et surtout un masque, elle opta tout d'abord pour une combinaison en cuir, bottes et gants assortis, avant de tenter la combinaison en latex.

La première fois fut pour elle une révélation, cette matière n'était pas seulement la plus adaptée à l'action d'une héroïne, épousant ses formes à la perfection, elle s'aperçut assez rapidement que c'était la seule matière avec laquelle elle pouvait littéralement fusionner, l'un de ses pouvoirs lui permettait en effet d'absorber ce qu'elle portait, et il ne fonctionnait visiblement qu'avec le latex.

Ce pouvoir lui apportait une liberté totale de mouvement et la combinaison apportait même d'autres pouvoirs, ainsi vêtue, elle devenait insensible à l'électricité, même à des voltages fatals, sa peau était si élastique qu'elle en devenait invulnérable, elle renvoyait les balles, même au-delà du calibre 50 et pouvait absorber l'énergie reçue, elle ne craignait plus d'être frappée, car elle ne ressentait pas la douleur.

Elle continua ainsi ses sorties pendant de nombreuses années, devenant une ombre qui veillait sur la nuit parisienne, une légende urbaine pour la plupart, une réalité bien plus douloureuse pour ceux qui croisaient son chemin en ayant de mauvaises intentions.

Il fut un temps où, à elle seule, elle était responsable de plus de la moitié des arrestations réalisées chaque nuit sur Paris.

La vie était belle pour elle, éditrice le jour, elle s'activait la nuit pour faire de sa ville un endroit plus sûr.

Ces belles années cessèrent néanmoins avec le développement du numérique, l'arrivée d'Amazon et la crise du Livre qui frappa une industrie culturelle devenue l'apanage d'une culture de masse aux mains de grands groupes ou alors d'un certain élitisme littéraire qui tendait à disparaître avec l'age et les décès de ses plus grands défenseurs.

Pandora fut contrainte de fermer sa maison d'édition, mais elle put utiliser les derniers biens qu'elle avait pour acquérir le Club, cet endroit qui venait de fermer fut pour elle l'occasion d'un nouveau départ.

En effet, elle avait trouvé là-bas une nouvelle communauté, et vêtue tous les soirs de sa combinaison en latex, elle pouvait de nouveau manger et joindre l'utile à l'agréable, quand la soirée était lancée et que ses employés pouvaient gérer l'intérim, elle s'éclipsait par les toits pour accomplir sa mission et pouvait revenir aussi incognito, puisque ici personne n'était choqué par une belle femme moulée dans du latex.

Dès qu'elles furent arrivées dans la salle principale, les deux filles n'eurent plus aucun répit, Pandora entreprit de distraire CannIvy tandis que Poisandra utiliserait ses pouvoirs pour libérer les trois victimes de la super-vilaine.

\- CannIvy, je ne te laisserai pas détruire mon Club impunément, quant à tes trois victimes, libère-les immédiatement ! Ordonna Pandora.

La Déesse végétale, une fois encore dérangée dans ses œuvres, se retourna doucement, d'un pas aérien en délaissant temporairement les trois agents sanguinolents et avisa le Chat en face d'elle de l'autre côté de la salle.

Pandora restait volontairement éloignée d'elle, non pas à cause de la menace que constituaient les pouvoirs de la plante vénéneuse, mais pour qu'elle vienne à elle, laissant ainsi le champ libre à Poisandra.

\- Il est trop tard pour toi le Chat, fais la queue, j'ai déjà d'autres de tes congénères à fouetter ! S'exclama CannIvy et laissant ensuite éclater un rire sardonique.

\- Non, Anaïs, en effet, c'est pour toi qu'il est trop tard. Je t'aimais profondément et j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour toi, mais ce soir, ici, tu es allée bien trop loin, tu es en roue libre et je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi.

Sache que j'irais jusqu'au bout pour te faire tomber. Rends-toi et libère tes victimes ! Ordonna Poisandra.

\- Oh ma chère Cassandra, tu es bien mignonne et ta naïveté est des plus touchantes…

Je ne crains absolument rien de toi et eu égard à nos années de tendresse et de complicité, je ne veux pas te faire de mal, mais ne me force pas à changer d'avis, tu ne peux rien faire contre moi, je suis bien trop puissante pour vous deux.

\- Tu es bien présomptueuse, viens te battre sorcière ! Cria Pandora.

\- Mon précieux allié, lance-toi à l'assaut de ce caméléon écervelé, quant à toi sale matou, tu l'auras voulu, je viens te faire la peau !

CannIvy étendit les mains et des lianes jaillirent des murs de la salle, elle les saisit de ses deux mains et les lianes coururent le long du mur, elle voyagea ainsi à deux mètres au-dessus du sol, en lévitation, hors d'atteinte des convives hypnotisés, jusqu'à la femme-chat qui l'attendait, prête à en découdre.

Le stratagème fonctionna à merveille et Poisandra de son côté, se rendit totalement invisible pour échapper à l'hybride, celui-ci essaya bien de la repérer en soufflant d'importants volutes de brume d'amour, mais le pouvoir d'invisibilité de la blonde lui permettait d'être hors d'atteinte, même dans une brume colorée, de plus elle était immunisée contre toutes les toxines et les phéromones en faisaient aussi partie.

Elle traversa donc la salle sans que l'hybride n'ait pu poser ses branches sur elle.

Arrivée sur la scène, elle étendit ses mains pour en faire jaillir l'acide que son organisme secrétait, cet acide se répandit précisément sur les lianes, les consumant assez rapidement, libérant ainsi les trois agents qui, épuisés et trop heureux d'être enfin libres pour combattre de nouveau, s'empressèrent d'aller se mettre à l'abri derrière le bar.

L'hybride remarqua enfin Poisandra au moment où elle libérait Artémis, et il se rua sur la scène, attaquant le poing en avant.

Artémis prévenant Poisandra à temps lui permit de se retourner pour réagir.

La blonde ouvrit la bouche et sa longue langue bleue ciel de caméléon se déploya, elle s'enroula tellement fort autour du cou de l'hybride qu'il fut rapidement étranglé jusqu'à perdre connaissance.

De leur côté, Pandora et CannIvy étaient en plein combat, les coups pleuvaient et la super-vilaine commença à s'apercevoir que ses pouvoirs ne lui seraient finalement d'aucune utilité face à cette femme, agile et déterminée.

Les réflexes félins de Pandora lui permettaient d'esquiver facilement tous les coups que tentait de porter la rouquine.

Les lianes n'étaient d'aucune utilité contre cette adversaire qui s'en sortait toujours en sautant ou en usant de ses griffes pour trancher les liens végétaux dès qu'ils trouvaient accroche sur elle.

\- Je crois bien que tu m'as sous-estimée CannIvy, tu sembles fatiguée et tes attaques sont inefficaces, ne sois pas idiote, épargne-toi l'humiliation d'une défaite physique et rends-toi !

\- Non ! Je suis CannIvy, Déesse Végétale, Mère vengeresse de la Nature et protectrice du règne végétal, je ne me rendrais jamais !

\- Très bien, tu n'as pas voulu saisir la chance que je t'ai offerte, tu vas tâter de mes griffes alors !

Pandora asséna deux vifs et puissants coups de patte au visage de la super-vilaine qui hurla de douleur.

Elle tomba à genoux en gémissant, portant ses mains sur ses joues endolories.

\- Mon visage ! Ma sève se répand partout et je suis complètement défigurée ! Cria t'elle.

\- Cadeau passionné du Chat, ça pique fort et maintenant tu ne séduiras plus personne avec une telle figure ravagée. Fit Pandora en souriant.

Dans cette confrontation à mort, la force, la séduction et ses pouvoirs végétaux n'avaient jusqu'à présent pas fonctionné, il ne restait alors qu'une seule option à CannIvy pour l'emporter définitivement sur cette adversaire bien trop pugnace.

Elle se leva d'un seul coup et saisit de ses deux mains l'arrière du visage de Pandora.

Son baiser toxique était sa dernière carte et elle l'abattit dans une ultime tentative désespérée de renverser la situation en sa faveur.

Pandora arriva tout d'abord à reculer sa tête, mais CannIvy la serra encore plus fort, approchant dangereusement ses lèvres toxiques de celles du Chat.

C'est alors que la Déesse végétale sentit une langue visqueuse s'enrouler autour de son cou, ses lèvres vertes s'éloigner irrémédiablement de sa proie, puis elle commença à entrevoir des étoiles roses, vertes et violettes devant ses yeux embués, comme une ultime réminiscence de son charme éthéré, avant de perdre connaissance et de chuter au sol.

Poisandra avait réitéré son geste, dans une ultime trahison pour neutraliser son ancienne amante.

Dès que CannIvy eut perdu connaissance, les convives furent soudainement libérés de son emprise hypnotique et pris de panique devant leur condition et l'état manifestement anormal de leur environnement immédiat, ils s'enfuirent aussi vite qu'ils le purent.

Artémis, Ulysse et Athéna sortirent de leur refuge, derrière le bar, dès que la situation le permit et ils remercièrent chaleureusement Pandora et Poisandra de leur avoir sauvé la vie.

Cette soirée fut profondément marquée par un chaos indescriptible, mais grâce à l'aide inattendue et providentielle d'une complice bafouée et d'une propriétaire de boite de nuit fétichiste surprenamment méta-humaine, la mission des trois agents fut finalement un succès éclatant.


	19. C'est avec des Hochets que l'on mène les

_19\. C'est avec des Hochets que l'on mène les Hommes :_

Un peu plus d'une semaine après cette dernière intervention, les conséquences étaient déjà nombreuses et n'avaient pas encore toutes été tirées, les remous promettant d'être intenses encore assez longtemps.

Les médias faisaient évidemment leurs choux gras de cette nouvelle affaire qui déstabilisait le gouvernement, les chaînes d'information en continu suivaient les derniers développements de l'affaire et recyclaient en permanence les quelques bribes d'informations connues tout en faisant débattre de nombreuses personnalités politiques d'importance diverses et des experts plus ou moins autoproclamés, les autres émissions d'infotainement n'étaient pas en reste et Bruce Toussaint venait d'animer son cinquième « C dans l'air » consacré intégralement aux déboires du ministre Moussa. D, le débat portant cette fois-ci sur la facilité déconcertante qu'avait eu la super-vilaine pour séduire et manipuler le ministre.

Enfin la presse écrite était de son côté un peu moins loquace, le Canard Enchaîné avait bien dévoilé des extraits du rapport confidentiel rédigé par Athéna suite à son infiltration du repaire de la gare de La Rapée et Valeurs Actuelles avait consacré un dossier sur l'émergence des méta-humains mais autrement, hormis quelques éditoriaux enflammés dans Le Figaro, Le Monde et l'Obs sur le nécessaire rétablissement de la confiance dans les membres du gouvernement et les actions qui devraient être envisagées à cette fin, la presse quotidienne nationale semblait gênée par le sujet et restait muette sur le détail de l'affaire, seul le journal Le Parisien avait consacré un article complet sur les dégâts infligés au Club et l'arrivée de CannIvy au tribunal pour sa présentation au juge d'instruction.

Au niveau politique, le gouvernement avait tenu à réagir vite pour éteindre la polémique naissante, Moussa. D. avait été poussé à la démission, car la preuve de sa manipulation était évidente et son rôle actif ensuite, trop scabreux.

Un remaniement avait été effectué, le Premier ministre avait profité de la nomination d'un successeur à Moussa. D. pour fusionner les ministères de l'Économie et du Budget et unifier la gestion de Bercy, promettant que ce changement, bien que déjà tenté par le passé, permettrait cette fois-ci d'améliorer le contrôle de l'activité de ce ministère et ainsi d'éviter une nouvelle affaire semblable.

Le ministère de l'intérieur avait de son côté annoncé la création d'un nouveau service d'enquête et d'intervention spécialement dédié à la problématique méta-humaine, l'occasion était parfaite pour eux de se venger de l'affront infligé par Bercy lors de la création de la nouvelle brigade de police fiscale, concurrente de la Brigade Nationale de Répression de la Délinquance Fiscale qui existait jusqu'alors sous la tutelle de la place Beauvau, mais qui avait largement démontré son inefficacité sur les sujets de fraude fiscale, inefficacité qui suscitait un agacement légitime du côté de Bercy.

Le Parlement avait aussi réagi et les députés et sénateurs de l'opposition avaient obtenu la création d'une commission d'enquête parlementaire dans chacune des chambres afin d'auditionner les différents acteurs de l'affaire et de tenter d'éclaircir toutes les différentes responsabilités.

Les travaux de cette commission étaient retransmis en direct sur les chaînes parlementaires qui réalisaient ainsi des audiences record, inespérées pour ce type de chaîne.

Cette manœuvre de l'opposition s'était assez vite révélée vaine, d'une part, car les acteurs de l'affaire étaient peu nombreux et n'avaient pas nécessairement de révélations fracassantes à dévoiler, d'autre part, car la commission d'enquête de l'assemblée était présidée par une députée de la majorité, amie fidèle de l'ancien ministre, qui s'était arrangée pour limiter le nombre et la durée des auditions prévues.

Enfin, du côté de l'administration, une enquête interne et un rapport avaient été commandés à une commission administrative spéciale, composée de membres de divers corps d'inspection comme l'Inspection Générale des Finances, l'Inspection Générale de l'Administration et même le Conseil Général de l'Environnement et du Développement Durable.

Ce rapport devait servir de base à la constitution éventuelle d'une administration dédiée au recensement et à la gestion des méta-humains.

L'ex-ministre, dont la métamorphose n'avait pas pu être inversée, était tombé dans une profonde dépression suite à l'arrestation et l'incarcération de CannIvy, il faisait état aux enquêteurs d'un lien qui restait profond entre eux, quasi télépathique et l'éloignement forcé de sa Maîtresse lui était vraiment insupportable.

Ce lien le rendait encore totalement amoureux et dépendant d'elle et il refusait de lui reprocher son hybridation qu'il acceptait et percevait comme une bénédiction, malgré sa chute et ses conséquences concrètes.

Il était sujet à des crises de démence qui avaient déjà causé d'importants dégâts du fait de ses nombreux pouvoirs et il avait par conséquent été interné dans un établissement psychiatrique sécurisé qui possédait une aile spécialisée dans le traitement des méta-humains, en attendant l'issue de l'enquête et du futur procès qui se tiendrait devant la Cour de Justice de la République.

Cet établissement spécialisé, le Jardin Noir, abritait quelques-uns des plus dangereux métas-humains du monde et était équipé de chambres d'isolement spécifiques, censées annuler les pouvoirs de leurs hôtes.

Il se disait que CannIvy finirait certainement par y être internée elle aussi.

Ce jour-là, une réception était organisée, au 57, Rue de Varenne, autrement appelé l'Hôtel de Matignon.

Le Premier ministre avait tenu à remercier lui-même les héroïques agents et citoyens qui avaient œuvré dans l'ombre pour révéler ce complot et arrêter son instigatrice et son complice involontaire, le ministre Moussa. D.

Quelques journalistes et équipes de télévision avaient été conviés, soigneusement triés sur le volet.

\- J'ai horreur d'être obligé de m'habiller en costume, hormis pour les mariages, les enterrements et les entretiens d'embauche… Ronchonna Henri.

\- Tu es vraiment incorrigible Henri, la journée à peine commencée, tu tentes déjà de battre ton propre record de râlement. S'amusa Lollie.

\- On a quelque chose à fêter, c'est pour ça qu'on s'est tous apprêtés, moi-même je ne sors pas tous les jours la jupe et le tricorne. Ajouta Athéna, qui avait revêtu son uniforme de cérémonie. Détends-toi et profite de la journée, nous l'avons bien mérité.

Les trois agents attendaient l'arrivée du Premier ministre, debout dans la cour de Matignon.

Plus loin, parmi les autres invités, se tenaient Pandora et Cassandra, conviées elles aussi.

Le chef et d'autres grands directeurs étaient là, accompagnant les collègues d'Athéna.

Dans un souci d'impartialité, le nouveau ministre des Finances avait décidé d'éviter la cérémonie, mais les deux directeurs généraux, des Finances Publiques et des Douanes avaient été dépêchés pour le représenter, la perspective de devoir tenir un discours sur ce dérapage de leur ancien patron ainsi que sur une enquête le concernant, lancée par leurs agents à leur insu était assez embarrassante pour eux, mais leur confortable rémunération était heureusement censée compenser ce genre de cas de conscience.

\- Ils n'ont prévu qu'un discours ou vous croyez qu'il y aura d'autres réjouissances ? Interrogea Henri.

\- Vu l'ampleur qu'a pris cette affaire et ses répercussions, je ne serais pas étonnée que le gouvernement cherche à se couvrir et aussi à se faire mousser, tout en valorisant l'action exemplaire de ses services et agents. Répondit Lollie.

\- Et donc ?

\- Donc il se peut qu'après avoir été chaudement félicités et encouragés, nous soyons finalement récipiendaires d'une décoration et que l'on boive un coup ensuite.

\- Ils pensent pouvoir se racheter en nous gratifiant d'une breloque ? C'est ridicule de pouvoir s'imaginer s'acheter ainsi une bonne conscience à moindres frais !. S'agaça Henri.

\- Oh tu dis ça et tu seras finalement bien content de la prendre, ainsi que la prime qui va avec, n'est-ce pas ? Taquina Lollie

\- Il y'a une prime ? Fit Henri, le ton changé.

\- Si c'est l'ordre national du Mérite que l'on reçoit, il n'y a pas d'avantage financier, cela n'existe que pour la Légion d'Honneur et en tant qu'agents civils, je doute que c'est ce qu'ils aient prévu pour nous. Précisa Athéna.

\- Oui, il est vrai que l'on n'a pas taquiné une balle pendant quatre-vingt-dix minutes ou poussé la chansonnette à l'Eurovision, on ne mérite clairement pas la plus haute distinction républicaine. Fit Henri, sarcastique.

\- En ce qui me concerne, il y a de fortes chances qu'ils me remettent la médaille d'honneur des Douanes, c'est courant chez nous dans ces cas-là. Ajouta Athéna.

Le Premier ministre fit son entrée dans la cour, salua les invités et s'approcha du pupitre prévu pour les discours.

\- Chers amis, agents du ministère du Budget, ce sont des circonstances bien particulières qui nous réunissent aujourd'hui et bien qu'il me soit habituellement agréable de vous réunir pour vous féliciter et rendre hommage à votre action, j'aurais bien entendu préféré que les actes délictuels ayant précédé votre intervention n'aient pas lieu.

Je ne serais pas énigmatique plus longtemps, et vous entendez largement parler de ces faits dans les médias.

Je ne vous apprendrais donc rien en vous rappelant qu'un ministre de mon gouvernement, chargé du portefeuille du Budget et ainsi responsable de la sincérité de nos comptes publics, a manqué à sa nécessaire obligation de probité, s'est laissé abuser, et a été manipulé dans le but d'introduire une réforme absolument non souhaitable dans notre législation relative à la santé publique.

La criminelle qui est à l'origine de toute cette affaire est désormais hors d'état de nuire et je tiens à vous féliciter pour ce grand service que vous avez rendu à notre nation.

Quant au ministre, bien qu'il n'y ait assez peu d'espoir qu'il puisse un jour retourner à sa condition initiale, il est actuellement suivi par des services spécialisés dans la prise en charge de son état, et lui aussi tenu à l'écart de nos concitoyens.

Cette regrettable affaire pose question, nos concitoyens nous demandent des comptes et exigent des réponses sur ce nouvel incident impliquant une personnalité politique de premier ordre.

Cette exigence d'exemplarité que je formule souvent est donc impérative, agents et politiques, nous sommes au service des Français et de l'intérêt général et cette charge nous impose d'être absolument irréprochables.

Les sanctions ont été prises et vous savez que j'ai diligenté une série d'enquêtes internes qui seront conduites avec la plus grande rigueur, le rapport de cette commission spéciale sera évidemment rendu public et ses propositions doivent nous éclairer collectivement afin de prendre en compte efficacement cette problématique qui mine la confiance que nos concitoyens nous portent.

Nos parlementaires se sont aussi constitués en commission d'enquête et je ne doute pas de la pertinence de leurs futures conclusions sur ces sujets graves.

Il est temps pour moi, et c'est la principale raison de notre présence ici, de féliciter nos valeureux agents qui ont mis en lumière ce complot et ont risqué leur vie, dans le cadre de leurs fonctions, pour y mettre un terme et protéger nos concitoyens.

Par ailleurs, il serait particulièrement injuste de ne rendre hommage qu'aux fonctionnaires qui ont participé à cette intervention, alors que deux citoyennes ont aussi joué un rôle déterminant, crucial même dans la conclusion de cette affaire et je tiens ainsi à féliciter mesdames Pandora, gérante de l'établissement qui fut le théâtre de ces événements et Cassandra qui a su tourner le dos à l'instigatrice de ces activités criminelles pour les stopper définitivement, vous pouvez d'ailleurs être assurée de la reconnaissance de votre repentance par la République et du pardon accordé ainsi en ce qui concerne votre propre complicité initiale.

Je n'ai pas de mots assez puissants pour pouvoir exprimer ma reconnaissance et ma gratitude pour votre action, je me contenterai donc de vous remercier chaleureusement et de vous encourager à continuer de servir de cette manière.

Vous faites honneur à vos administrations respectives et à la nation toute entière et nous tenons aussi à exprimer cette reconnaissance en vous remettant les insignes des décorations prévues par vos statuts en cas d'acte de courage et de dévouement exceptionnels.

Ainsi, je vais céder ma place à vos directeurs généraux respectifs qui vont procéder à la remise officielle, puis je reviendrais remettre les insignes à nos deux citoyennes.

J'appelle tout d'abord le directeur général des Douanes et Droits Indirects.

Le directeur général, en uniforme, s'avance.

\- Je suis chargé d'intervenir en premier, du fait de l'ordre protocolaire entre nos administrations et du statut militaire qui était celui des Douanes initialement, mais j'ai conscience que cette affaire a été portée de manière bien plus importante, par nos collègues de la direction générale des Finances Publiques et je ne tiens pas à m'accaparer le prestige qui leur revient suite à cette intervention, donc je vais essayer d'être bref afin de laisser la place à mon collègue assez rapidement.

Lors d'une enquête douanière, il est assez courant que les investigations initiales mettent au jour une fraude ou un trafic d'une plus grande ampleur et c'est exactement ce cas de figure qui s'est présenté à l'inspectrice des Douanes, Athéna, affectée à la DNRED.

Son service l'avait envoyée initialement en infiltration dans cet établissement afin d'enquêter sur les agissements d'une trafiquante de stupéfiants qui s'y était établie et d'où elle semblait diriger ses affaires.

Il s'est avéré que cette personne avait des desseins bien plus sombres et je suis heureux que notre direction ait pu apporter son concours, sur la requête de nos collègues, afin d'y mettre un terme.

Inspectrice des Douanes Athéna, avancez-vous.

En reconnaissance de votre exceptionnel courage et de votre dévouement sans faille dans la résolution de cette affaire, j'ai l'honneur de vous remettre l'insigne de la médaille d'honneur des Douanes et de vous élever, à titre accessoire, au grade d'inspectrice principale des Douanes.

Vous faites particulièrement honneur à cette maison et je préfère vraiment décerner cette décoration à des agents méritants, en activité, plutôt qu'à des collègues décédés comme c'est malheureusement bien trop souvent le cas.

\- Merci monsieur le directeur. Répondit Athéna après avoir reçu sa médaille.

Je laisse la parole à mon collègue, le directeur général des Finances Publiques, concernant ses propres agents.

Le DGDDI retourne dans l'assistance et croise le DGFiP qui s'avance vers la tribune.

\- En effet, comme le souligne mon cher collègue, ma direction générale est concernée de manière bien plus importante dans cette triste affaire et je voudrais donc commencer par souligner l'excellence du travail accompli par mes agents et saluer leur implication sans faille.

Je souhaite préciser que l'enquête a été menée par les agents d'une brigade assez particulière, qui n'a pas d'existence officielle et qui jouit ainsi d'une très grande autonomie.

Je n'étais d'ailleurs pas instruit de la conduite de cette procédure, de ses détails et de l'identité de l'individu sur lesquels se portaient les soupçons ayant mené à son ouverture, et j'ai été prévenu de sa conclusion en même temps que la plupart d'entre vous.

Au vu du contexte, je n'en tiens évidemment pas grief à mes agents, car je crois bien pouvoir imaginer parfaitement à quel point il peut être délicat d'enquêter sur sa propre autorité hiérarchique.

Néanmoins, il est rassurant de constater qu'une telle investigation ait pu être menée à son terme sans être entravée et cet état de fait viendra, s'il en était besoin, balayer les graves accusations de collusion voire de corruption qui ne manqueraient pas de s'exprimer dans certains médias peu scrupuleux.

Il est vrai que cela n'a pas toujours été le cas et notre direction a pu en effet, être pointée du doigt par le passé à l'occasion de certaines affaires que je qualifierai encore aujourd'hui, de douloureuses.

Dès mon arrivée à sa tête, j'ai eu à cœur de faire de l'exemplarité la règle absolue, l'alpha et l'oméga de notre action, et ce à tous les niveaux hiérarchiques.

Je tiens à vous rassurer et à réaffirmer ces principes, l'action de nos agents et notre crédibilité est à ce prix.

Ce qui est arrivé est certes regrettable, mais l'action résolue de ma direction et de ses agents a permis de sortir par le haut de cette situation.

Je souhaite donc de nouveau rendre hommage à leur professionnalisme et c'est pour cela que nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui.

Monsieur Henri et Madame Lollie, inspecteurs des Finances Publiques, je vous en prie, venez me rejoindre.

Je n'aurais pas la prétention de vous servir un meilleur discours que celui que vient de tenir mon collègue des Douanes, tant ce qu'il a dit est exact et s'applique aussi à votre cas.

Néanmoins, contrairement à nos collègues, dans notre maison, nous ne possédons pas de distinction particulière et c'est ainsi que j'ai l'honneur de récompenser les mérites civils distingués que vous avez rendus à la nation en vous nommant au grade de chevalier au sein de l'ordre national du Mérite et en vous remettant l'insigne associé à cette distinction.

\- Je vous remercie monsieur le directeur, je suis honorée. Répondit Lollie.

\- Grand merci, je ne pense pas mériter une médaille pour avoir fait mon boulot correctement, mais vous êtes payé bien plus que moi pour avoir ce genre de considérations. Osa Henri.

\- Hé bien, je dois dire qu'il m'est assez rare d'échanger avec des agents faisant preuve d'une répartie aussi acérée, de surcroît lors d'une cérémonie officielle, mais je ne peux que m'incliner devant tant de modestie. Ironisa le directeur général des Finances Publiques.

Cette distinction est la reconnaissance de la Nation, mais en tant que directeur général des Finances Publiques, tout comme mon collègue, j'exerce la possibilité de marquer la reconnaissance spécifique de notre direction en vous nommant tous les deux, au grade d'inspecteur principal des Finances Publiques.

\- C'est très aimable de votre part monsieur, mais cela signifie t'il que nous devrons quitter notre poste pour prendre un poste comptable ? Demanda Lollie.

En ce qui me concerne, j'adore mon travail et mon service, on ne s'ennuie jamais et je ne serais vraiment pas douée pour encadrer une équipe.

\- Non, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter de cela, je crois savoir que votre chef est administrateur des Finances Publiques, et vous avez encore deux grades à atteindre avant d'arriver à son niveau et ainsi, il n'y a aucune raison que vous soyez obligée de changer de fonctions. Je vous garantis que vous resterez affectée, si vous le souhaitez, sur votre poste actuel.

Je crois que nous pouvons saluer de nouveau cette marque de fidélité à notre direction, qui montre que la cohésion de notre collectif de travail peut apporter à ses membres, un certain degré d'épanouissement et j'ose le mot, de bonheur.

Merci à vous, je redonne la parole à monsieur le Premier ministre, pour la suite de cet hommage.

Le Premier ministre s'approcha de nouveau de la tribune.

\- Je remercie messieurs les directeurs généraux pour ces deux discours, marquant pour nos agents publics, la reconnaissance de la Nation et celle de leur direction respective, mais il est désormais temps pour nous de saluer de nouveau, le courage, la détermination et l'abnégation de deux citoyennes, qui comme je le disais précédemment, ont joué un rôle déterminant dans la résolution de cette affaire.

Je ne vous ferais pas attendre plus, car j'ai déjà bien abusé du laudatif, donc je vous prie mesdames Pandora et Cassandra de me rejoindre afin de recevoir le témoignage de la gratitude de nos concitoyens pour vos actes de bravoure et vos mérites distingués.

\- Merci monsieur le Premier ministre, mais tout comme les trois agents qui viennent d'être honorés, nous n'avons fait que notre devoir, la situation l'exigeait et je ne pouvais laisser plus longtemps, cette femme les torturer ainsi et détruire aussi mon établissement. Précisa Pandora en recevant sa décoration.

\- En ce qui me concerne, vous pouvez certainement imaginer le dilemme que j'ai dû affronter, pour oser aller à l'encontre de ma partenaire, mais l'ampleur que prenait cette affaire et les conséquences dramatiques qu'auraient eu l'application de son plan m'ont fait prendre conscience de la nécessité de stopper cette folie avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Ainsi je vous remercie monsieur le Premier ministre d'avoir rendu possible mon amnistie, mais je ne pense pas mériter d'être récipiendaire d'une telle décoration. Je ne veux mettre personne mal à l'aise et je m'excuse de cet aparté, mais je tenais à préciser ma position. Développa Cassandra, un peu gênée.

\- Votre franchise et votre modestie vous honorent, mais comme vous le précisez, vous avez dû trahir cette personne chère à votre cœur, pour préserver nos concitoyens, et ce sacrifice que vous avez consenti, par pure bonté est tout simplement exceptionnel. J'insiste donc pour vous honorer comme vous le méritez. Rassura le Premier ministre à l'adresse de Cassandra.

Après avoir terminé la remise des distinctions, le Premier ministre invita les convives à partager un buffet qui avait été dressé dans une grande pièce, au rez-de-chaussée de l'hôtel particulier.

\- Ah quelle classe, quelle allure, le brillant et les reflets bleutés éclaircissent parfaitement ton teint Henri ! Fit Lollie en rigolant.

\- Franchement, ça ne risque pas de changer ma vie, on a juste fait notre boulot, alors d'accord on a failli y passer et on a plus ou moins sauvé la politique restrictive sur les drogues et la peau de ce gouvernement par la même occasion, mais ça fait pas de nous des héros, loin de là. Répondit Henri.

\- C'est sûr que c'est de l'affichage et que c'est pas désintéressé, mais je pense que c'est bon à prendre, on n'est pas des héros certes, mais ça fait toujours du bien de recevoir des compliments de la hiérarchie, c'est tellement rare. Remarqua Athéna.

\- La question subsidiaire étant désormais : « Après avoir déjoué un plan machiavélique, l'inspecteur principal Henri, idole fiscale et héros de la nation, survivra-t-il à ce buffet gargantuesque ? Vous saurez tout dans le prochain épisode de _l'Homme au CGI d'or _» Fit Lollie en éclatant de nouveau de rire.

\- Bah, vu ce qu'ils proposent à manger, je ne me fais pas de souci là-dessus, par contre, je risque bien de repartir complètement bourré, le champagne a comme moindre défaut d'enivrer assez vite celui qui y goûte avec attention… Répondit Henri en souriant.

Les trois collègues se dirigèrent vers la pièce.

Dans la cour, Cassandra et Pandora étaient restées ensemble après la remise de leurs distinctions et ne semblaient pas vouloir aller se sustenter, elles appréciaient la chance qui leur était offerte et profitaient pleinement de ces instants.

\- Pandora, tu sais, même si je ne suis pas responsable entièrement de tous les dégâts, je voulais quand même m'excuser, si je n'avais pas suivie et soutenue aveuglément Anaïs, tout ça ne serait pas arrivé et ton club n'aurait pas besoin de rester fermé si longtemps pour effacer les stigmates de cette soirée.

\- Je n'ai pas à te pardonner, tu as fait le principal en refusant de t'associer plus longtemps à elle, en venant me chercher, et en étant d'une aide précieuse lors de notre combat. Tu as sauvé la vie de Lollie, Henri et Athéna, et ça, rien ni personne ne pourra te le retirer.

\- Je suis contente que tu voies les choses de cette manière, et au-delà, je suis contente que toute cette histoire, nous ait permis de nous rencontrer, j'ai le sentiment que lors de cette soirée, un lien particulier s'est établi entre nous et il m'est très précieux.

\- Oui, moi aussi, tu es une chouette fille Cassandra, et maintenant que tu es libérée de l'emprise démoniaque d'Anaïs, j'espère que tu trouveras ta voie et ton bonheur.

\- Tu sais, je vais certainement prendre un énorme risque en avouant ça, mais tant pis, mais quand je parlais de ce lien entre nous à l'instant, je voulais dire que je m'étais rapprochée de toi. Tu me plais beaucoup et j'espère que ce sentiment est réciproque et que nous allons apprendre à nous connaître de manière plus intime. Je veux trouver mon bonheur et je pense qu'avec toi je serais enfin sur la bonne voie. Déclara Cassandra avant de pousser un soupir, stressée.

Pandora étonnée, marqua un temps de pause pendant lequel le temps s'arrêta pour Cassandra, plus rien n'existait autour d'elles et elle était suspendue à ses lèvres, l'excitation se mêlait à l'anxiété dans un cocktail détonnant.

\- Hé bien, c'est une sacrée surprise et ta franchise t'honore. Répondit Pandora en prenant les mains de Cassandra.

Je ne suis pas une fille légère et j'ai beaucoup de responsabilités, je te crois sincère et j'ai moi aussi, ressentie un lien très fort entre nous depuis ce soir-là.

Je pense pouvoir te faire confiance et si tu crois que je suis la meilleure personne pour te guider vers la rédemption, je ne crois pas pouvoir te contredire.

Tu es une fille très jolie, un extraordinaire diamant brut et je suis honorée que tu m'aies choisie.

Nous allons passer un bout de temps ensemble alors oui, on va apprendre à se connaître, j'ai besoin de toi au Club, je vais t'apprendre toutes les ficelles du métier et te former pour que tu puisses gérer les soirées sans moi, car comme tu as pu le voir, j'ai moi aussi des secrets et cette ville a besoin de moi.

Enfin, je crois que nous avons besoin toutes les deux d'un peu de chaleur et de sentiments partagés, j'ai un lit qui est bien trop grand pour moi toute seule et il est déjà prêt à t'accueillir. Pas de jeux, ni de rapport de domination, juste de la tendresse si ça te convient.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas répondre mieux, je nage dans le bonheur. S'écria Cassandra.

Je suis toute excitée à l'idée de vivre avec toi et d'apprendre ton boulot au Club, mais comme j'ai des pouvoirs, j'espère que je pourrais t'aider aussi un jour, dans tes autres activités…

Pandora la coupa pour la serrer dans ses bras, les deux filles s'enlacèrent et après un petit gloussement de Cassandra, elles s'embrassèrent tendrement.


	20. Crime et Châtiment

_20\. Crime et Châtiment :_

Les méta-humains étaient apparus depuis peu et toutes les structures, de surcroît dans un pays au bord de la faillite comme l'était la France depuis de trop nombreuses années, n'étaient pas toujours adaptées à leur accueil, ou en l'occurrence à leur confinement.

La maison d'arrêt de Fleury-Mérogis, dans l'Essonne, était l'une de ces structures inadaptées.

L'on avait libéré et aménagé à la hâte une cellule pour la nouvelle détenue au sein du Quartier Spécifique, il faut dire qu'elle était particulièrement dangereuse et qu'une cellule individuelle était indispensable pour l'isoler, non pas pour la protéger des autres, mais justement pour les protéger.

Au fond de sa cellule, CannIvy était assise par terre, contre le mur, elle souriait en observant les tuyaux et sprinkleurs qui couraient au-dessus de sa tête, tapissant le plafond.

La solution était censée être provisoire, mais dans l'attente des résultats des expériences scientifiques spécifiquement menées sur la super-vilaine, c'était le seul moyen qu'avait trouvé l'administration pénitentiaire pour tenter de la contenir et de prévenir son évasion.

À la moindre alerte, les gicleurs s'activeraient et répandraient sur elle un mélange spécifique, constitué d'un puissant fongicide et d'herbicide, qui s'il ne la tuait pas instantanément, la ferait assez souffrir afin qu'elle puisse être neutralisée rapidement par les gardiens.

Le ministère de la Justice avait même réussi, du fait des circonstances, à obtenir de la part du ministère de l'Écologie, une autorisation spéciale pour utiliser à cette occasion, du glyphosate, désormais interdit d'utilisation après quelques circonvolutions et tergiversations législatives.

Elle n'avait plus de contact avec le monde extérieur depuis que les surveillants avaient reçu comme consigne de ne l'approcher que vêtus de combinaisons spéciales les isolant de sa toxicité et de masques à gaz, filtrant les émanations si elle tentait de les séduire avec sa brume d'amour.

Une certaine ironie était que ces combinaisons étaient faites de caoutchouc, mais elle ne pouvait bien sur pas toucher les surveillants.

Cela la rendait un peu nostalgique, mais au moins avait-elle la satisfaction de pouvoir respirer pleinement, sentir et apprécier un peu de cette odeur qu'elle aimait tant.

Elle releva la main et saisit la télécommande qui était posée sur son lit pour allumer la télévision. Il n'y avait que les six premières chaînes nationales, comme si l'établissement avait mystérieusement échappé aux différentes vagues de déploiement de la télévision numérique terrestre mais ça ne la dérangeait pas, elle n'était pas particulièrement portée sur les chaînes d'information, ni sur la télé-réalité et détestait particulièrement Cyril Hanouna.

C'était sa seule fenêtre vers le monde et un moyen très efficace de continuer à entretenir sa rage et sa motivation à le détruire, tant elle ne pouvait que constater sa perversion devant les torrents de médiocrité que lui offraient la télévision.

En zappant sur France 2, elle tomba sur une édition spéciale du journal qui retransmettait la cérémonie en léger différé.

Elle vit alors Cassandra, son amante qui lui échappait désormais, portant fièrement sa décoration et posant pour les photographes, en compagnie de Pandora.

En arrière-plan, Athéna, Henri et Lollie, les trois agents qui avaient précipité sa chute discutaient avec des types en costume.

Cette démonstration éclatante de sa défaite la fît entrer dans une colère noire et elle lança la télécommande qui vint s'éclater contre la vitre blindée qui protégeait la télévision.

\- Cassandra ! Salope ! Profite bien des honneurs et du champagne, car j'arrive et j'arracherai ton cœur de mes propres mains avant de le piétiner de mes talons. Je ferais disparaître cet affreux sourire de ta face de traîtresse ! Vous paierez tous cet affront que vous avez fait à la Nature et vous finirez par mourir dans d'atroces souffrances pour laisser place à mon triomphe !

Elle tenta bien d'étendre ses bras pour faire venir à elle ses plantes chéries et peut-être s'échapper de cet enfer carcéral, mais rien ne vint, le confinement chimique de sa cellule étant décidément bien trop puissant.

La déesse végétale qu'elle était ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner la partie si facilement, laisser tous ces misérables primates continuer à se gaver, s'auto-congratuler et surtout ses esclaves jouir de leur liberté, loin d'elle, sans parler de Cassandra qui était à ses yeux la plus coupable et devrait bien payer d'une manière ou d'une autre son odieuse trahison.

Non vraiment il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de s'échapper rapidement pour pouvoir se venger, mais sans alliés et isolée, la partie serait difficile.

La porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître deux femmes en combinaison, l'une d'elle prononça ces quelques mots qui, pour une fois, la remplirent d'espoir :

\- Hé l'affreuse ! On aura bientôt plus à supporter ta compagnie et ces putains de combinaisons, ton jugement a été avancé et ils annoncent déjà que tu pourriras ailleurs qu'ici, au Jardin Noir, ils ont commencé à te concevoir un nouvel écrin, et bien entendu au cas où, un cercueil spécial !

Ces sarcasmes ne l'atteignaient plus, car elle venait de se rappeler que cet établissement que les deux gardiennes avaient mentionné était devenu célèbre récemment pour accueillir un méta-humain qu'elle connaissait bien et dont elle espérait pouvoir de nouveau tirer profit…


	21. Les Petits Ruisseaux font les Grandes Ri

_21\. Les Petits Ruisseaux font les Grandes Rivières :_

Le mois de juin pointait déjà son nez et avec lui la fin de la campagne de déclaration des revenus, Henri, par pur esprit de contradiction, se faisait chaque année un devoir de télédéclarer le dernier jour, soi-disant pour emmerder la direction et il y mettait la journée. Sur ce sujet, Lollie soupçonnait plutôt sa gestion brouillonne de la vie courante plutôt que la manifestation d'un esprit faussement rebelle.

Cette année-là, les évènements avaient précipité les choses et Henri avait accompli son devoir fiscal bien plus tôt que prévu, Lollie s'en était amusée, mais malgré les circonstances, elle avait apprécié le geste et l'avait interprété comme la preuve irréfutable que toute cette affaire avait transformé Henri en homme plus responsable et cette maturité inédite n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Ce 5 juin, comme Henri était donc libéré de son obligation fiscale, Lollie en profita pour l'inviter au restaurant, en effet, ils n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de fêter dignement la conclusion épique de cette affaire et surtout, il fallait réparer cette injustice profonde qui voyait Henri ignorer encore tous les nombreux bienfaits que procurait un repas au Ruisseau.

Leur choix se porta sur deux gros double burgers agrémentés de poitrine fumée, de cheddar et de sauce barbecue, avec une limonade maison pour faire passer tous ces lipides.

Ils avaient choisi les mêmes plats sans se concerter, naturellement.

\- Tu sais Lollie, après toute cette folle histoire, j'aimerais pouvoir me poser un peu, tout ça m'a fait réfléchir et j'ai vraiment envie de trouver la bonne personne. Commença Henri.

\- Le genre de personne qui ne tentera pas de te séduire pour te tuer et conquérir le monde par exemple ?

\- C'était vraiment un mauvais choix de ma part, je le reconnais, quand c'est trop beau pour être vrai, c'est qu'il y a une embrouille quelque part.

\- C'est sûr que dès le début je la sentais pas cette fille, elle était bien trop parfaite…

\- Alors que toi, par exemple, tu me fais bien ramer comme il faut, donc j'ai déjà bien plus confiance.

\- Est-ce que tu es en train de sous-entendre que je t'intéresse et que tu voudrais que nous sortions ensemble ? S'amusa Lollie.

\- Avant, j'aurais certainement nié l'évidence avec force et fracas et il ne se serait rien passé, désormais, je m'amuse de ta fausse ingénuité et je confirme toutes tes suppositions, mais comme je le sous-entends, tu sais déjà tout ça.

\- Il aura quand même fallu du temps et que nous passions à deux doigts de la mort, pour que tu percutes que j'étais disposée à répondre favorablement à tes avances timides et mignonnes. Expliqua doctement Lollie.

Mais tu as pris beaucoup d'assurance et je dois avouer que je n'ai pas attendue pour rien, j'ai gagné au change.

\- Il faut croire que nous sommes des héros bien stéréotypés, les deux personnages principaux qui concluent après toutes leurs péripéties, c'est comme ça que finissent toutes les bonnes histoires non ? Fit Henri, effectivement avec une assurance qu'il n'avait pas avant de succomber aux plaisirs du fétichisme.

\- Pour une fois, je ne vais pas faire ma rebelle en carton et tenter de te faire mentir, tu as trouvé ta place dans mon cœur et on a vraiment bien mérité notre fin heureuse.

Henri saisit les mains de Lollie puis il avança doucement sa tête vers la sienne.

Leurs lèvres se touchèrent, subtilement tout d'abord, il sentit la texture fraîche du rouge à lèvres carmin de sa partenaire, puis se décida à l'embrasser réellement.

Leurs langues débutèrent, une douce valse, d'abord assez lente, comme pour s'apprivoiser et se persuader de la réalité du stimulus qu'ils percevaient, qui se transforma assez vite en danse endiablée, sous l'effet de la passion.

Ils étaient heureux, Henri avait le sentiment de vivre un moment unique, il flottait sur un petit nuage, Lollie était elle aussi soulagée, elle ne craignait pas vraiment la réponse de son collègue, mais elle pouvait enfin s'abandonner librement avec l'homme qu'elle avait appris à aimer.

\- Du coup, on change rien ? Demanda Henri.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Bah au boulot, tu penses que l'on peut s'afficher ?

\- Il vaudra peut-être mieux éviter, mais je connais heureusement un endroit où nous pourrons consommer notre passion sans entrave, enfin façon de parler. Fit Lollie en rigolant.

\- Je crois savoir de quoi tu parles et j'avoue que l'idée ne me déplaît absolument pas, tant que cette fois-ci, l'on ne s'occupe pas de ce qui se passe autour. Ajouta Henri.

\- C'est parfait alors, on est juste à côté en plus. s'enthousiasma Lollie.

\- Oh oui, c'est parfait parce que ce soir on switche ! Conclu Henri en lançant un clin d'œil coquin à celle qui était désormais sa copine.

FIN


End file.
